Forget The Life You Knew Before
by Little Jammes
Summary: An EOC story, through the eyes of the his new lover. based on the the Gerik version, but please don't let that dictate your descion, parts of Leroux's and Kay's find there way into the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been three years since that infamous night, the night the opera house burned, the night miss Daae ran off with De Changy, and the night the world first saw the phantom. The stage was rebuilt, with even more golden statues than before. The star was replaced with some other young soprano, and the memory of the phantom faded. The idea of the Opera Ghost still lives on in the jokes, stories, and dares between the Ballet brats. Thats how I am here, in this damp, cold tunnel, just on part of the haunting labyrinth underneath the Opera House.

Little Meg and the other girls dared me to find the phantom's home and steal a certain object. Meg described it as a music box with a Persian monkey un the lid. The said she saw it the day she went to look for Christine. Christine, It's been rather quite around the dormitories without her. Christine and Meg used to cause so much havoc for Madame Giry, they were behind almost every dare for the little girls in there early years, but then Christine shied away from the group, claiming to be with her Angel Of Music.

The path I traveled down lead to a flight of stairs that looked as if the went on forever into the black abyss. I picked up a small piece of stone that seemed to have chipped from the stairs, and dropped it off the edge. A long moment of silenced passed, before an echoing splash rose up to my ears. With a sight, I continued down the stairs, with each step, my brain screamed for me to stop, it wasn't worth the Ballet girl's simple dare.

Suddenly, the hard ground beneath my soft slippers vanished, my body falling into a chilling pool of water. I tried to swim up to the surface, but a rusty, iron gate somehow descended from were i had just been standing, pushing my farther into the dark depths. My fingers grazed over something round, and hard, as a franticly crashed around the pool. The object came into sight, a large rusty wheel, attacked to a jack that controlled the gate. With all the strength I could muster, slowly the wheel moved along with my hands, making the gate rise back to it's dormant position.

The cavity in which I now found myself was unusually dark, and coated with slim on the stone walls. The ground beneath the water seemed to raise beneath me as I swam to one side, till I was able to walk. The cavity had one exit, a small tunnel. The end of the tunnel seemed to glow, as a whiff of fresh air hit my nostrils. When I approached the end, the sight before me took my breath away.

Before Me hundreds of candles sat, half spent, lighting up this unusually room. It looked as it was a corner of a cave, but decorated by royalty. Red velvet hung from the walls, partially covering multiple smashed mirrors, some only with there golden decorative frames still standing. Sheets of music, books, and sketches for costumes littered the floor. Despite the rooms crowded objects, it somehow seemed empty to me. There was not one piece of furniture in the entire area.

Over in the corner of the unusually room, the reason I was here laid. I walked over, and picked up the rather ugly little box, but suddenly dropped it, when a sering pain shot throw my palm. Examining my hand, my eyes caught a glimpse of the red crimson liquid flowing from my skin, and the piece of glass that hung from it. After pulling it out, I examined the ground I had picked the box up from. Hundreds of sharp reflections stared back at me. despite the rest of the room, there was no frame near these pieces, just one red and gold curtain. Soft Music began to play from behind the curtain

My curiosity got the better of me, as i pulled the curtain to one side. It revealed another tunnel. Without realizing, my body made it's was down the tunnel. The music got louder and louder, engulfing me, and intoxicating me. It aroused feeling I had never experienced in my few seventeen years. My body stopped when it what lay at the end. A man sat at a large, Gothic style organ, playing the seductive tune. He was dressed in the finest gentlemen clothes I have ever seen, with matched perfectly with the same décor' as the room I had just left.

He turned away from the music, and locked hie eyes with mine. I have never seen eyes that colour before, they looked green, but blue, and gray, all at the same moment. The is no word I am familiar with to describe a colour as intense as his eyes. Fear flooded hie eyes, yet if face tense with anger. It was then I noticed he wore a white mask. It only covered half of his face though, not a very good way to hide one's identity. With the speed and agility i have never seen in a human before, he pulled some sort of rope from his sleeve, and strung it around me neck. He held it with great force, but not enough to end my existence.

"What are you doing here, in this cursed place?" His Voice! Never have my ears been blessed with such a sweet sound. It carried every emotion in a single pitch. It calmed and soothed, while it frightened and angered.

"Um, well." Words wouldn't come. His voice made mine hide, ashamed to be called a voice compared to his. He took the rope off of my neck, and turned me around, giving me a better look. His face was long, and stern. His hair jet black, and pulled to the back of his head. His lips looked perfect, formed in a slight grin. He looked much older than me, but something about him called to me. I have heard storied about what lies beneath his porcelain mask, but that's not what intrigues me. He repeated the question as he lifted my head up with his hand. The leather gloves he wore felt like silk to me, and sent chills of pleasure down my spine.

"I...I was dared to come, by the other ballet girls." I choked out. His grin widened with amusement. His hand slowly moved up the side of my face to the top of my jaw. I closed my eyes and savoured the sensation that arose with his gentle though. He took his hand off of me, and turned away.

"You should Go." He left my side, and made his way through the tunnel I had just entered through. Reluctantly I followed his large form into the darkness. "Tell no one what you have seen." at the edge of the water, a gondola seemed to appear just for him. He stepped inside, and motioned for me to follow. He took my to the edge of the stairs, then disappeared into the shadows.

I have spent four nights dreaming of the man, the one I don't know the name of. Dreams I have never had about a man, such sinful dreams of his sweet touch. I have spent countless hours wondering if i should go back to him, or try to return to my life before i saw him. I know of all the horrible things that her has done, all the murder he has committed, all the fear he has instilled in innocent hearts, forever haunted, and yet, i still can't talk myself into not wanting him.

I gave in on the fifth night, and returned back down into his world of darkness. He again sat before his organ, engrossed in music. Without thinking, i approached him, and placed my hands on his shoulders, absorbing the music he was playing. When he was finished, he turned to me. His eyes were wide, like a small puppy. His face remained stern and compassed, but his eyes, they give him away, They show his soul, unique, seductive, intelligent, and inspiring. He was happy that i came back, that i care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I returned to him every moment I could spare, without letting the others in on my recent attraction to the opera ghost. He taught me how to control my singing voice, so that I could sing like a lead, not just a chorus girl, as well as how to play on his organ. We spent uncountable hours playing duets, singings, and just talking about the recent gossip of the opera house. It was months after we first met before he touched me again. He had avoided even grazing past my hand as we played his entrancing music.

As I was leaving his home, from another lesson, I slipped on the step that lead to the gondola. My body hit the water, with shattering force. Pain throbbed in my forehead, as my face scrapped against the floor beneath the water. My vision blurred, as the world around me turned red. I grasped for breath, but inhaled only bloody water.

Powerful arms wrapped around my torso, dragging my from my soon to be water grave. The arms held my close to a soft body, as a hand stroked my hair. Looking up through the blurs, I saw his eyes, full of fear, then nothing.

I awoke to the soft light of candles, My body was laying on a silk bed, behind a black curtain. Fear filled me, what happened? Where was I? My thoughts were drowned out by the soft notes of his music. OH, that music! I realized I was with him, my fear fled. As I rose from the soft bed, I noticed I was wearing the wrong clothes. Despite me slight memory lapse, My mind was pretty sure I came down here in a short, light blue costume, but now, a long, black expensive dress clung to my figure. On the vanity next to the bed, the dress I wore down here hung over the edge, the front of it smeared with my blood. The sight was repulsing, I had to turn away. How could I have lost so much blood when I felt better than I have in the longest time?

I looked around the room for a mirror, but there was not one to be found. Stupid girl, My mind thought. He had no mirror in his home, that weren't already shattered. When I exited the bedroom, my eyes found him sitting in his rightful place before his organ. He heard the soft patter of my feet, and looked up at me, a smile crept a crossed his face, as he slide his body over, allowing room for me to sit beside him. I followed his gesture, and watched as his hands flew across the keys. He was completely engrossed in the sound, his head swaying to the rhythm of this mesmerizing song.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, and placed my head on his shoulder. He flinched slightly, as if he didn't know how to react. Slowly he relaxed and absorbed himself back into the music.

I never inquired about how he saved me that night, but was just thankful I had a guardian Angel to protect me. He was always there for me, and he always will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunlight spilled into the dormitories from the small window beside my bed. The voices of the other baller girls jolted me out of my dream about him. I stretched my arms and yawned, pushing the remands of my sleep away.

Today we have a shortened rehearsal thank God, I will be able to spend more time with him, if Meg doesn't force me to stay with her, she's been pushing me to spend more time with her and the other ballet rats.

I got up of my simple lumpy bed, and stepped onto the cold stone floor. My light nightgown clung to my body, but didn't keep the cold chill of an autumn morning from invading me, as I leaned out the small window that sat between mine and one of the other girl's beds. Beyond the crowded streets, stores and homes, laid a perfect scenery of trees in crimsons, oranges, golds, and the slight speckles of green. The array of colours tempted my heart, making it long to become a tree, so that it would forever be apart of such beauty.

Most of the other girls had already dresses and headed down to the stage, leaving me mostly alone, only the young ones still remained. Quickly I dressed, while humming the melody of a song he was trying to teach me, then headed down to the stage, to join the others.

How nice it was to have someone who is just mine, I don't have to share him with anyone if I wish. He is my angel, and mine alone. Never before have I had something that I can call purely my own, not possessions, nor people, till he came into my bland life.

"Hey, were have you been?" Little Meg's voice asked behind me, as we got into formation.

"You rush of after rehearsal." She spoke quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear our conversation. Something inside of me wanted to tell her about him, how perfect he is, how my heart longs to be with him, but she wouldn't understand, she was the closest friend of Christine, she wouldn't understand who he was, but then again, I don't know who he is.

"Oh, just around." I forced a fake grin, then casually tried to change the subject. "Have you heard the latest gossip about Carlotta?" Meg's eyes widened with curiosity. She was normally the first to here the most recent lie being passed around the opera house, but this time I was able to get the information first, from him.

"Don't tell me, she tried to have the managers bring her back, but they said no, again." She smiled, then imitated Carlotta's voice in a cracked version of 'Thing OF Me'. I couldn't help but laugh as Meg gave a short bow, careful not to catch the eye of Madame Giry, who would surely have scolded us if she saw us making fun of the once Prima Donna.

"Apparently, Carlotta is engaged to marry a blacksmith in some small town on the outskirts of the city."

"Splendid ending for such a well known singer!" She commented sarcastically, "A blacksmith, thats hilarious! Miss-has-my-managers-drink-wine-from-my-horrendously-expensive-shoes!" We couldn't help but giggle ridiculously, you could have mistaken us for the young ones. Madame Giry came up from behind up, shooting on of her dictating glares, before it was are turn to go up on the stage.

After rehearsal was over, I snuck away from the others, careful not to catch the eye of Little Meg. I know she is just trying to be a good friend and all, but I can't have her get in the way with him. He means to much to me. As I passed through the the hallway, that lead to the stair cases to his realm, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows, catching me by surprise. Before me stood Madame Giry, her arms crossed and her face the usual stern stone.

"I know were you're going." She clasped her hand on my shoulder firmly.

"Your going to see him" Fear flashed in her eyes, as she glanced around, making sure we were alone.

"Listen child, I can not stop you, but remember ha has not the morals of an average man. Do not play your silly games with him, he has been through more than you could imagine. Don't break him." She sighed heavily, and locked her dark eyes, with my own.

"I don't plan on hurting him, I never could." She nodded slightly, and disappeared into a near by room.

How is it she knows about him? I have been visiting him for months, and he has never spoken of himself, or Christine, how is it she knows about his life?

He was waiting for me at the edge of the lake, his pole in hand and gondola waiting. In all the time I have been coming down for the most part daily, he has never waited for me, I have always had to row myself to him home.

"Well, this is a surprise." I said playfully, which caused him to smile. OH his simile! The angel's themselves must have carved something as perfect as his lips. How much my heart longs to fell the soft touch of them on mine. He took my hand in his, and drew me closer to him, as he lowered his head to eye level, so that his nose almost toughed mine.

"I thought maybe you would enjoy singing outside today." He whispered sweetly, "After all, it will be too cold out soon to enjoy the scenery."

"I would love that." I responded, a hint of confusion hung in my voice, since when did he go out into the world above?

He placed the pole lightly in the gondola, and lead my down a different path, at the end of which a handsome white stallion stood. He helped me up onto it's back, then climbed up behind me. He reached around my torso to grab the reins.

Being so close to his body, having his arms brushing against my sides, his hot breath gliding over my neck, the sweet smell of him intoxication my nose, I surely must be in heaven. There was no other way to explain the euphoria I felt in those long minutes we rode together, completely at peace.

"We're here." His lips skimmed my ear. I never wanted our journey to end, but alas, it must. After helping my off the stallion, he head me away from it, through the serene world that surround us. He had taken us to the edge of a small meadow, a large ageing forest sat to our north, while a small town sat to the south. A large oak tree sat awkwardly in the middle of the meadow, were he slowly lead me. We sat beneath it's outreaching limbs, and began the lesson. He had asked me to sing a simple song, one of the first ones he taught me.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade_

"Chin higher." He pushed my chin to the proper position.

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

"Shoulders straight." He placed his soft hands on my shoulders to correct me, I was half tempted to slump my body again, so that he would have to correct me again, but thought against it. Despite my longing for his tough, I don't want him to get aggravated with me lack of improvements.

_Masquerade, every face a different shade, Masquerade! _

_Look around there's another mask behind you_

"Good, good, your getting better." His brilliant eyes looked twisted with emotion. They showed the ecstasy of a small child, and the harsh burden of an old pauper. He let me finish the song with out his comments, then seemed pleased with my progress.

"This is such a beautiful place, how did you find it? You don't seem to get out too often." He laughed at this comment. It was the first time I ever heard him laugh, really laugh. He would give a slight chuckle occasionally, or a snicker, but never a laugh. It was deep, like the growl of a wolf, yet soft like his song.

"I found myself here many years ago, when I was in dire need of some sanctuary." He hesitated, not wanting to tell me, but something inside him made him finished anyway. "I thought I was in love, so many years ago, to a beautiful women, who though she loved me, but we were young, and foolish. She told no one about us, as I am obviously not someone you would want to brag about. Her family found out she was to have a child, and quickly married her off to another man, despite her pleas. I found myself here on their wedding day." A single tear fell down his cheek.

Instinctively, I wiped the tear away, and threw my arms around him in a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry." I could feel is gaze burn into the top of my head, but I didn't look up, fearful he would see in my eyes the heart break.

He had a child, my angel, with a child? I know there was something between him and Christine Daae, but something in his tone pointed to another women. He was so experienced, while I am just a lowly young girl, having not even experienced a simple kiss yet.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, causing me to look up in confusion.

Was he laughing at me?

"What are you laughing at?" I tried to conceal it, but my crushed feelings appeared in my voice. He smiled at me tenderly, letting me know he wasn't laughing at me.

"How long have you been coming to me? two months? I have never told that to any one before, and your here, trying to comfort me, yet, you know not who I am." He turned away briefly. "In those months you have never asked about me, not even my name, how is it you can care so? Surely you must have heard the stories."

"The stories mean nothing to me, I started a few of them" I joked, then turned his face back to mine,

"If you wanted me to know, you would tell me." He nodded his head, and moved it closer to mine.

"My name is Erik"

"Erik? What a beautiful name, Erik." He moved his face even closer, till his lips touched mine. They were soft, and tasted like sweet honey. The moment lasted forever in my mind, but only a few seconds in reality. He pulls away, and turned from me, trying to hide it's redness.

"Come we should return, the sun is setting."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erick changed after the night he kissed me. He wouldn't let me get near him. He seems to have returned to his phantom nature, not allowing me to touch him, it's like he took down his wall of security for just a brief moment to torment my heart, to let me get a taste of heaven, but never let me in. I know he cares for me, I can see it in his eyes, but he won't act on his feelings.

In spite of his cold behavior, I have spent most of my time perfecting my dance. Little Meg hurt her ankle during practice just the other day, and Madame Giry gave me her part. Me! The lead ballerina! I thought only miracles such as this could happen in my dreams, but God seems to be kind to me, now if only he would work on Erik.

Tonights the night, the night I let the world see the true leader that has been locked up inside my blanket of insecurities, hidden by my modesty. If only I had told Erik to come, but I never got to tell him about my role. Madame Giry has not let me out of her sight lately, I know she is trying to keep me from him, but why? What does she know about him I don't?

"Get out there!" Madame Giry pushed me out onto the stage. Fright over took my body as I hesitated, I can't do this, I am not ready. All my doubt was washed away when my eyes looked up at the ceiling.

Erik. He was there, watching me. Just his presence was enough to fill my small figure with unmatched confidence. I began to dance, And oh did I dance. Never before has my body moved so perfectly with the music, so graceful and poised. It was like it was a part of me, and took me along with it, life a leaf blowing in the wind, I was at the music's will. That night I danced for Erik.

After the performance, I finally got my chance to slip away, to him. Madame Giry was needed in the dormitory, something to do with two of the ballet rats fighting, but I didn't stay to inquire. I was on the fourth cellar when I noticed someone up ahead. No one ever came this far down, but yet here they were, a stocky dark figure, slumped to one side. The hall wreaked of that wretched poison men fill themselves with to take there pain away. That vial alcohol that causes them to carry one in such disrespectful manners, it's the reason half of the opera bastards were brought into this cursed life.

I moved to the other side of the hall to let it pass, but it just walked closer. It was when he was almost on top of me did I recognize his repulsive face. He was one of those nasty stagehands, the one that took over Joseph Bouquet's job, after Erik...Well, that day Carlotta lost her singing voice.

"Hello there poppet." He slurred out.

"Maybe you should lay of the whiskey." I suggested, trying me best to be nice to the drunken fool.

He snickered at the comment. He lost his balance, and fell forward, I caught his large body with my arm, keeping him standing upright.

"You should lie down." He stood up as straight as he could.

"Only if you come with me." He spoke sinfully, as he reached for my chest, but I shoved his filthy self to the ground.

"I would never lay with a filthy rat." My words set of a fiery spark within him. He pulled a large, shimmering knife from his belt. Slowly I began to back away from him in fear, till my back hit the cold stone, he had me trapped. He stepped closer, brandishing his knife.

"Do you refuse me, Ballet girl?" He spoke the words with the most belittling tone my ears have ever heard.

"You must be the only one of them still a virgin." He slashed his knife across my shoulders, cutting the simple costume in two. It fell helplessly to the floor, leaving me only in my undergarments. His massive hands found there way against my soft skin, as he pushed me to the floor. I grabbed at the knife, focusing all my strength to separate it from him. The rough skin of his hands made contact with my throat, cutting off my air, till I let go off the knife, I was helpless against him. He slashed my remaining garments off, and stood over my naked body in triumph.

I can't let him win. While he was basking in his glory, I took advantage of his boasting, and mustered up all my strength to kick his groin. He screamed out like a banshee in pain, while I tried to run. Surprisingly he recovered from what I thought to be the winning blow quickly, he reached for me, and pinned me again the wall.

"Feisty one, you are. All the more fun for me." He whispered, as he began to lick the side of my face mockingly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something move in the shadows. It's him. Returning my attention back to my attacker, I ginned at his soon to be misfortune, and spit into his face.

"You Little..." He was cut off when he something made contact with his body, sending across the room with it's brute force. Before he had a chance to even take a breath, the blade of a sword skimmed the thick flesh of his neck. Erik stood before him, grinning at the man's situation.

"You stage hands are all alike." He applied more pressure on the sword, causing it to just break the man's skin. I picked up the tattered remains of my costume, and held it before me, to hide my bare flesh behind.

"Please don't kill him." I whispered. Erik turned his head towards me with curiosity.

"He's not worth it, Please Erik, don't soil your hands with his dirty blood." I plead with my angel. He turned his gaze from the me to man, his face looked twisted, he wanted to listen to me, but he wanted to give the bastard what he deserved. Slowly, I approached Erik, and placed my hand on his arm.

"Please, don't"

"Go back to your rat hole, do not speak a word of this to a soul. Thank god for the mercy of an angel." He withdrew the sword, and locked eyes with me. The stage hand got to his feet, his entire body shook with fright. With the reflexes I have only seen Erik possess, he slashed the sword across the man's face, leaving a deep gash, not enough to kill, but cause pain.

"That is so you remember." The stagehand grabbed his face in horror, and ran off. As soon as the sound of his heavy stepped died, Erik turning back to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, letting his cape drape over me, to cover me in shadow.

"Your safe now" I snuggled into his arms, once again my Angel was here to save me. He is always with me when I need him, my Erik.

"Come, your safe now." He swept me off my feet, careful not to expose me from beneath his long black cape, then carried me into his comforting world of darkness.

He placed me down in the room I had woken up in after the day I had fell, next to the large phoenix shaped bed. He turned away quickly, the tips of his ears turned crimson red.

"I am sorry, I don't have anymore dresses down here." He took a step towards the door. "I could get you a shirt, and pants if you wish."

"Thank you Erik, of everything, A shirt and pants would be perfect." He nodded his head,

"The door to your left leads to a washroom, you will probably want to..." He stopped, rather embarrassed at the situation. He exited the room. I found myself walking into the small washroom, and filling the bathtub with water, before I heard his foot steps in the other room. He paused for a moment, just out side the door, then returned to the main room.

I don't recall how long I soaked in that tube, letting the sweet fragrances of the bath salts intoxicate my nose. The memory of the stage hand pushed away, but the feel of Erik's arms around me stuck with my mind. how strong he was, to send the man across the hall like he did, and then to carry me all the way here, with out having to adjust his arms once. how I long to be in his arms again, but not as a rescued victim, but as a lover.

I finished the bath, and found the clothes he provided me sitting neatly on the bed. The shirt was extremely loose, I could probably fit Erik in it as well, but I dare not dream. It was cut rather low, and exposed most of my cleavage, something Erik should enjoy. The pants were just as over sized, but seemed to fit well just along my wide hips. After I finished dressing, and ran a brush through my soaked hair, I joined Erik out by his organ. He left it immediately, and approached me. Never before had he stopped his music so quickly, it flustered me. He ran his hands over my shoulders, and whispered tenderly in my ear.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was soft, but I knew he was hiding his concern, and anger.

"No, Not physically." The tears began to flow over my cheeks. Understanding the emotional pain I was in, he wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into his chest. He gently stroked my hair, and my tears caught in his shirt. I cried into him, releasing all everything into his soft body, my anger, my frustration, my weakness, my insecurity, through my hot tears. He kissed my forehead gently.

"It's alright, I am here for you." His voice always calmed me, no matter what turmoil my soul was in, his words soothed it. Between my sobs, I began to yawn, the events of the day taking it's toll on me. Erik raised my chin with his hand, and wiped away my tears.

"You should get some rest." He escorted me to the bed. He pulled the sheets away, as I found myself between them, my body longing for him to join me. He bent over and kissed me softly on the lips,

"Your safe, sleep well"

"Good night, and thank you Erik." I replied as he walked to the doorway. He turned back briefly, to look one last time at me, then disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No matter how I persuade it, slumber would not come to me. My mind raced over thoughts of Erik. He kissed me! He kissed me and didn't turn away. He must truly care, but am I worth his time? Fear overtook my mind. What if I am not good enough for him? After all, I'm just a low Ballerina, a whore in the public eye. How could I disgrace such a genius by thinking he could love someone like me? I am nothing.

The sound of raised voices snapped my mind out of it's debate. The two voices sounded familiar, but they spoke in tones I had never heard. Curiously I sat up, and concentrated on the voices.

"I Have done nothing wrong Antoinette." Erik's voice reached my ears.

"Really? You don't find kidnapping wrong?" The second voice belonged to a stern, and fierce Women, Madame Giry.

What is she doing here? My mind couldn't fathomed a reason.

"She comes and goes as she pleases, I do not keep her bound here."

"Erik, Don't lie to yourself. She comes in fear, just like Christine did." A cryptic pause followed, it seemed to last forever, until Erik's grim voice ended it's existence.

"She is not Christine, nor you." Never before had I hear his voice turn so cold and lifeless, it scares me. What could cause him speak to her like that? What had she done?

"Don't bring that up Erik." She threatened. "I had no choice, It had to be done, for Meg's sake."

"You could have told her, or even tell them!" His voice seemed to crack, as if he was holding back tears.

"Instead of denying me, not telling her about me."

"Tell her?" She practically screamed.

"Tell her that the man I married wasn't her father? That he was some disfigured freak who lives in shadows? No, my Meg deserves better than that."

Without my knowledge, somewhere in the conversation tears began to stream down my face. Little Meg! My closest friend, his daughter? I knew he was older than me, but to have a child two years my senior? Is that why he can't love me? My age?

"I...I am sorry Erik. I shouldn't have spoken like that. It's not my place." She paused.

"Would you have told her?" Erik didn't respond.

"You should get some rest. I will leave you." Erik began to sob, as does me heart, if only my body would go to him, but it won't, no matter how I will it, it stays immobile. He needs me to comfort him, yet I can not. All I can to is sit here, listening to him. I could hear his heavy steps as he made his way to his own room.

I don't know how long I sat there, unable to go to my love, wanting to, but not being able to. Finally, I was able to rise from the soft bed, and slowly walked to his door. after arguing with myself for God knows how long, I opened the door, and peered in. nothing was visible, but his white mask. As I approached him, his entire body came in view, well, what wasn't hidden under the sheets. He had taken off his usual jacket and vest, and was only wearing a shirt similar to the one I am, showing of his chest. His chest! Never have I seen a man so well sculpted before, but , then again, I have never seen a man fully. It slowly rose and fell with his peaceful slumber, making it all the more appetizing. I have never seen him so calm, and relaxed.

I stood there for what seemed like ages, just watching his chest rise and fall peacefully. With each breath, my need for him increase, till I couldn't stand the felling any longer. Slowly I sat beside him. His lips were parted, his hot breath hit my bare arm. Lightly I glided the tips of my fingers along his jaw, and over his soft lips. He roused with my touch, and opened his beautiful, mysterious eyes, and focused them on mine. His lips formed a simile beneath my fingers.

"What are you doing awake? You need your rest." I moved my finger down to the cleft of his chin.

"I couldn't sleep." He sat up, pulled the blanked away from his body, revealing his tight brown pants, and leaned over towards me.

"Would you like me to make you some tea? Or something else to help you sleep?" He asked kindly, but I shook my head, and placed my hand on his arm.

"No, I'm fine Erik, it's just... I am lonely I guess." I smiled, but I could feel my face start to blush. I turned my face away, to hide the redness, but he gently touched the bottom of my chin, and turned my face towards his.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes.

"I heard Madame Giry." I sighed, and lowered my gaze.

"Oh." his gaze also fell to the floor.

"You were right, I am not them." Without the slightest thought, I leaned over to him and gently let my lips meet his.

" I... I... I love you Erik." I whispered to him. His eyes widened with shock. I dare say not many people have said such words to him, and none have every truly meant it like I do. I placed my hand on the back of his neck,

"I love you." I repeated, this time louder, with more passion.

"Love?" His eyes glistened with the thought of someone caring about him. I smiled, then bent to kiss him. When my lips met his, a shock pulsed through my body, making it tingle with bliss. When I pulled away from him, his eyes began to water.

"I love you too." It pained him to admit his love, but he couldn't hid it, not from me.

I lowered my face to him again, but instead of kissing him, I pulled his mask off instead. He leapt up off the bed, and and buried his face in his hands.

"Erik" I pleaded with him, but he just turned from me with shame.

"How... How could you?" He chocked out, hurt by my betrayal.

"Erik." I slowly approached him, and placed my hand on his arms.

"I love you."

I pulled his hands away from his face, and looked into the thing he hated the most, his deformed face. He tried to turn from me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into me. My lips met his with a fierce passion. He tried to pull away at first, then gave into my kiss. My tongue skimmed his teeth, giving a the signal to him to open up to me. It circle his mouth wildly, as his explored mine. He ran his hands down my face, then over the sides of my chest, to my torso. With great ease, he guided me back to the the bed, and laid me down. He looked into my eyes, his tears of joy falling onto my cheek.

"How can you love someone who looks like this, a monster?" I smiled, and kissed his deform cheek, then let my lips meet every inch of his face.

"I love an amazing, beautiful man." His lips met mine once more, as I began to relief him of is apparel. His nimble fingers moved down my back, taking the shirt with them. He finished shedding my cloths, as I had him, dropping them carelessly to the floor. He placed butterfly kisses down my neck, to my heart. Oh the feeling just his kisses instilled! A feeling too great for words.

All thoughts fled when I was with him, only him and me, as one. I have dreamed about this since the moment I met him, but dreams lie. I could never have imagined it would feel like this, so heavenly pleasing, and yet, seductively painful. I know the others commit this act all the time, with so many men, but this is special, they could not feel the way I do with Erik. Not every man has as intoxicating touch as he does, as sensational aroma, as blissful movement. No, only Erik could make me feel this way, Only an angel could create such a feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I awoke from my slumber, my eyes fell on Erik. He had his arms wrapped around me, pressing me to his chest. I must have died last night, for only heaven could feel as wonderful as waking beside him. I never wanted to leave him, but I can't just miss rehearsal.

I kissed him lightly on the shoulder, and sat up and stretched. Despite my hearts wish, I got up off the bed and began to dress. When I was almost finished, Erik began to stir. He groaned, and turned over in his sleep.

"Christine.. Christine." He whispered.

From what I over heard Madame Giry say, along with the storie, I can assume Erik must have loved her, before she disappeared, with De Chagny.

My heart sank. Christine? Why hadn't he called out my name? Do I mean nothing to him? He must search for another women, after making love to me? Does he really love me? Or am I just a release for his lust?

My mind screamed in torment, only one solution came to mind. Run.

Never have me feet carried me as quickly as I ran from his home, in no particular direction, just away. Somehow I found myself in the stables, standing before the last stale. Within the stall a familiar beast stood, the stallion Erik and I had robe on, the day he kissed me.

Placing the reins and saddle upon him, and strapping them into place, we ran out into the empty, snow covered streets of Paris.

"I do not care were we go, but lets go far, and fast." I told it, before my mind succumb to it's thought.

How quickly it all happened, being with Erik. I find out my love has a child, my best friend non the less, He told me he loves me, but those are just words, he slept with me, but then called out her name.

A small laugh escaped my lips. I have preformed in opera's with less drama than what happened last night.

Without warning, the horse suddenly stopped, jolting me out of my thought. I tried to push him farther, but he wouldn't budge, the stubborn beast. After getting off of his back, I looked around, gasping at were he had brought me, to the tree. The place we sat during our lesson.

The weight of my broken heart was to much to bare, and caused me to collapse into the thick snow. Despite my minimal attire, I did not get up, I couldn't, even though my body began to quiver from the cold.

What am I going to do? I can't stay here, I will surly freeze to death, but I can't go back to him, or to the opera house itself. What if I ran into Meg? How could I stand to see her, knowing who she was? How could I still dance with her without, without wanting to scream at myself for what I did with her father? Her father, how can I face him again?

I dug my nails into my blonde curly hair, trying to pry way my thoughts, but no avail.

I love Erik, I truly and whole heartedly love him, but how can he love me? While he dreams of her? How can I live with out him? He has given me the taste of heaven, and I don't want to give it back.

"Mon Chere?" A voice shattered my restless mind, his voice.

I must be hearing things, I told myself, till something draped over me body. I turned to find Erik leaning over me, placing his cloak on my shoulders. He reached for my hands, and pulled me up out of the snow, cradling me against his warm body, I tried to recoil, but his grip was to strong, and my body did not wish to pull from the heat source, but get closer.

"What is wrong?" He asked, as he rubbed his hands over my shoulder, trying to stop my body from shaking.

"I heard you Erik. You called for Christine." his hands dropped to his side, the look of pure shock hung on his face. I turned from him, not letting him see the tears that began to flow down my cheeks, and started to walk from him as quickly as I could through the snow, but he cut in front of me, demanding my attention.

"I don't know what you heard, But listen to me." He grabbed the sides of my face, gently, but with force, brought my face only inches from mine.

"I had a dream last night, of her. I told her about you, how happy you make me. Never in my life has any one made me feel this way, not Christine, or Madame Giry, nor anyone. So many years I prayed that God would save me from my hell, that he would send me an angel. I thought She was my angel, but I was wrong, I was completely wrong." He stole a quick kiss before I could protest. "Finally, he sent a true angel, you. I love you. I really do. Mon Ange." He repeated to name over and over again, as he held me in an embrace, gentle stroking my hair.

"Forgive me Mon Ange, please, I never want to cause you any pain. Never." He kissed me forehead, waiting for a reply.

"There is nothing for me to forgive you for, It is I who should be begging you forgiveness, I should have asked you first, instead of running. I am the fool here."

"Never believe that. You are perfect. A Perfect angel." He kissed me again, and lead me back to the horse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Somehow Erik was able to return me to the Opera House just before rehearsals, just as it was our turn to dance on the stage. Meg's ankle had fully healed, giving me back my old common position. Actually, I enjoy being just one of the ballet girls, instead of having a real roll. There is something about dancing with the others, working together as one, that just calls to me.

I slipped into formation, just behind Meg, careful to avoid the eye of Madame Giry. I don't think I could handle her harsh criticizing words today, not after last night.

"What took you so long?" Meg asked, as we began our routine.

"I..." I wanted to tell her, but I knew I couldn't.

"I just went out of a walk, silly me I lost track of the time." I forced a face smile. We danced around, stealing quick words as we passed each other.

"You seem to always be gone lately." Sorelli passed between us, shotting us a disgusted look, then Meg continued.

"I'm worried about you. The other's are blind and don't notice how you have withdrawn from the group."

"I have never liked being with all of you." I said the next time I passed her. "I've never been social."

"But your worse." I rolled me eyes, pretending that nothing was wrong. Meg stopped our chatter, and focused on the dance.

Dancing has always been my escape. All thoughts flee when I concentrate on the movements in a dance. It is the only moment of pure serenity, just my body and the music, working as one.

My peace was interrupted when a horrified scream echoed around us, chilling me to my core. All of us jumped and scurried towards the sound, our curiosity getting the better of us.

Oh please don't let Erik have anything to do with this, I secretly pleaded. Images of what he has done flooded my mind,those terrible things, the chandelier,the kidnapping, Joseph Bouquet.

Gabriel, the chorus master, came running towards us, waving his arms for our attention. When he reached us, he stopped, clutching his chest and panting.

"He's dead! The stagehand! He was hanged." An uproar came from the crowd.

My hear sank. The last time a death like this occurred, it was by Erik's hand. Why would he do such a thing? I asked him not to kill him, why? My mind screamed, as I plunged into his world.

He was just sitting there, playing that damn intoxicating music, but it won't work this time. I refuse to give into him. When he noticed me presence, he turned to greet me, a wolfish grin across his face.

How can he smile at me like that! After what he did?

He tried to embrace me, but I recoiled. A confused look covered his face.

"what's wrong?" He asked, obviously faking his innocence.

"How could you?" A stern and horse voice came from my mouth, something I have never heard before.

"You promised me! Promised!" Without realizing what I was doing, the my hand struck his face, leaving a red impression. Erik collapsed onto the bench, from shock. Never in my life have I struck another person, especially not someone I love. He turned from he, placing his hand on his cheek, his eyed began to water.

"The stage hand was found, hanging from a rope, just like Joseph Bouquet." My words hung in the air like death. He looked up at me, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I didn't I swear I didn't. You asked me not to, so I didn't." His voice seemed to shake. Something about his manner made my anger faded, as I sat beside him. He took my hands in his.

"I would do what ever you asked, and you asked me to spare him. He didn't deserve it, but I listened, and let him live. You must believe me." He kissed the backs of my hands.

"Please believe me. I couldn't live with you thinking I had betrayed you."

No man has ever spoken to me like that, nor have I heard a man speak to women as Erik does to me. He begs for forgiveness, even when he does nothing wrong. He treats me like some goddess, everything he does is to please me. How could people not want a man like him? He is far better than any man I have met. Guilt started to form in my heart. How could I jump to such a conclusion? When he acts like this?

"I'm sorry, It's just.." How do you tell the man you love you think them a murderer? How can he not hate me for what I said?

"I understand." His voice returned to it's cool, smoothing manner. I went to kiss his cheek, the red impression of my hand still clung to his pale skin.

"My past will never leave me."

How can people be afraid of him? I fear him, but not because of his reputation, but I fear hurting him. I could not live with my self I caused him pain. He means everything to me.

"Forget the past, Erik."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on Meg! Stop dragging your feet." I pulled on her arms, forcing her to follow me down the winding staircase, the route I take every day to him.

"Where are we going?" She stopped stubbornly, waiting for my reply.

"I want you to meet someone."

Meg is my one and only friend, the only Ballet girl who wouldn't turn on me at the drop of a coin to better themselves. I want her to meet him; after all, he is my life. He didn't want to have anything to do with my friend, but I persuaded him into letting me bring her to see him. He knew if he wanted me to be a part of his life, which I most certainly know he wants, he would have to be a part of mine, including meeting my closest friend, although never told him who I was bringing. If he know I was bringing Meg, there is no way in hell would he have agreed.

"Who?" She asked impatiently.

"I met someone." I danced around the question. If she knew she was about to meet the famous Opera Ghost, she most certainly wouldn't follow. I turned way, trying to pretend like it was nothing, but she wouldn't let me. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me completely around to face her.

"A man?" A wolfish grin spear across my face, was it truly that obvious?

"I knew it! That is why you haven't been around!" she hugged me, excited for my happiness.

"Finally, I thought you would never find one! You have always been the little virgin of the group! Why, your the only one who hasn't been caught in the halls in the arms of a man." I rolled my eyes at the comment, despite the fact it was true. The ballet rats might just as well be called Ballet whore, they are always bedding new men.

"Who is he?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. I hesitated, not sure what to tell her. She knew who he was, are at least, what he was called.

"His name is Erik."

"What does he do?" She was fishing for information to recognize him.

"He is a composer." As I spoke, we reached the edge of the lake. As I stepped into the boat, her face went pale.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To his home, Little Meg." She stopped dead in her tracks, he eyes widening with reasoning.

"But... He lives down here." She shuddered out in fear. How could I forget her fear of him? After all, Christine was her closest friend before she left. I grabbed her hand, trying to coax her into the gondola.

"Well, the thing is..." I couldn't find words, but she knew what was on my mind.

"You're kidding right? This is just some joke. Getting back at me for something?" She tried to convince herself, but no avail.

"No, you can't.. You can't... not him. What about Christine?" She pulled her hands away from me, as if I was some leper.

"Meg, calm down. You are me closest friend, you should be happy for me." Tears started to collect in my eyes. I need her to understand who Erik is, not who she thinks the Phantom of the Opera was. I can't stand not having her involved in my life, all of my life.

"Don't cry... It's just, are you sure about...? Erik? I mean, with what happened between him and Christine?"

"Christine? Christine!" Just her name enraged me. "He gave her his heart, his soul. He would do anything for her, he loved her. But she... but she..." Meg placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I 'm just concerned, I don't want history repeating it's self, that's all."

"It won't Meg, I won't leave him." I said flatly. I lifted my face to look into hers, and wiped away the last of the forming tears.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved Christine just as much as you did. She was like a sister to us, but what she did to him was cruel and unjust. She looked at the situation as if she was a prostitute."

Meg's jaw dropped at me worlds, before she protested, I continued, to justify my statement.

"She was Raoul's lover, yet she came to Erik." Meg dropped the subject, not wanting to say any hurtful words about either on of her friends.

When we reached his home, we found Erik sitting at his rightful place in front of his organ, scratching down some notes on the paper before him.

"Erik." I called to him, as I pulled the gondola to the edge, letting Meg out. He came over to greet us, me with a kiss on the cheek, and Meg, a slight bow and kiss on the hand.

He always dressed in his normal formal attire, but tonight he looked especially handsome. His jacket had a Spanish inspired design in red along the cuffs, the top of the pockets, and collar. His vest matched the intensity of the red embroidery, making his porcelain white mask almost glitter.

"This is my closest friend, Meg Giry." I introduced her.

"It is a pleasure mademoiselle." He spoke, as he lead her deeper into his home. He glanced back at me, shooting me a disapproving hurt look.

Oh my Erik, I don't mean to hurt him like this. I can see the pain in his eyes; after all, she is his daughter. How it mush pain him to watch her from a far, never being allowed to reveal himself to her, especially when she is so close, so tempting.

Meg took a seat on the small cream coloured love seat he kept in his sitting room, facing the Organ. Erik and I took a seat across from her at the organ's bench, facing our guest. He wrapped his arm around my waist out of habit, but then withdrew, not wanting to be rude to our guest.

"Don't change one my account." Meg asked him, noticing his rigid behavior.

"No need of such formality, unless that's your casual pose." Feeling slightly awkward, Erik tried to loosen his tense appearance, and wrapped his arm around me once more.

We sat and talked for hours, purely about nothing, just our normal useless chatter, only talking to entertain. Meg constantly stole glances of Erik, blushing when she did, then returned her attention back to me. She fancies him, not that I don't blame her, Erik is not the typical man, he is so much more. She never was good at hiding her feelings, least of all from me.

Just like Meg, Erik couldn't keep his eyes off of her, but for a far different reason. Seeing the two of them together, there similarities are remarkable. She inhertited his bright blue green eyes, although her eye's have more blue than green, as perfectly formed lips. That straight blonde hair of hers comes from him, but she would never know, not with the black wig he wears to cover his splotched of light locks. His tall, slim figure also passed to her. Only her rounded soft facial features came from her mother, something that thinned and hardened with her stressful years.

At first, Erik just sat there, afraid to socialize, but she brought him out of his shell. He laughed with her, and joined in on our little debates, sometimes siding with me, and sometimes her, he even played us a song because she asked. I have never seen Erik so happy, well... not just talking any way. His eyes twinkled like a small boy, who just received a gift. I never wanted our gathering to end, not with the joy he got from it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something move in the shadow, He saw it too. He excused himself, and walked towards the hall. A stern figure stepped forward, to face him, but His body blocked out view of the visitor.

"Pleasure you see you again, Madame Giry." As he spoke, she stepped towards us in her almost dictator pride, arms crossed and stern face.

I have only seen her have such a threatening look once in the time I have danced under her instruction.

It was right after Christine first came to dance, and Meg and I decided to play a trick on her, to welcome her to the dormitories in a way. We told her a vampire stalked theOpera house, looking for some young girl kidnap and feed on. She ran to Madame Giry, and refused to leave her side till the vampire was killed. I guess our story wasn't as far fetched as we believed it once to be.

She focused her intense glare on Meg and I, it seemed to burn through our skin, like acid, searching for that she came for.

"Come Meg, it is late." She spoke harshly. Not wanting to infuriate her mother any more than she obviously had, she stood up and walked over to her. I followed quickly behind, acting like the proper host and seeing my guest out. She turned back to look at me.

"He seems wonderful." She grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear.

"He is." She embraced me, and then turned Erik.

"It was a pleasure monsieur." She bowed her head slightly, and then followed her mother out of Erik's home.


	9. Chapter 9

AngeMusique- sorry, I sort of forgot to answer your question earlier. The girl does have a name, she's not just some nobody, but I shall not reveal it till the end. I think knowing who she is will take away from the story, but thats my take on it.

Little Lotte- I'm not pushing the fact you are Christine. Not at all whistles innocently, while Erik just rolls his eyes at our debate Have to thank Mommy for; at least I think so, the greatest verbal bitch-slap any one could say to him.(Sorry Erik) Thanks Madame Giry!

Chapter 9

"You brought her?" Erik's voice roared, as he grabbed a hold of my wrists forcefully. His eyes burned with anger, filling me with guilt.

"Meg!" He screamed, turning from me, clenching his fists, no doubt he was restraining himself from doing something he might regret.

"She is my closest friend!" I protested in just of a raised voice as he carried. I had only held such a tone to one person before, someone I wish not to remember.

He tilted his head to me, trying to control his voice.

"You could have told me it was Meg."

"Who else would it be Erik? Who!" I grabbed a hold of his arm, and turned him to face me. Despite the clear foot he had over me, I could see in his eyes the surprise, and almost intimidation, they held at my foreign dominating presence.

"And besides, you wouldn't have agreed to it if I told you."

"Your right, I wouldn't, for good reason too! Do you not think I had my reasons fore not having her here?" He began to pace back and forth, running his hand through his black hair with frustration.

"Your afraid! Afraid you might actually enjoy having her here, afraid she will hurt you, like your precious _Christine_!" I spoke her name as if it was some horrid disease, like some red death. He pulled back, rigid with denial. I know I should not have brought her into this, I had gone too far, but I don't care, he needed to hear this, the truth.

"Don't speak of matters you don't know of." He warned, but I couldn't stop.

"Erik, get over it. She hurt you, I understand that. I'm not saying she was right to leave, but you need to get over her, she left you, move on! She was the same age as your daughter! How could you expect her to be mature enough to choose you over that fop?" If Erik did not love me, I knew I would have been dead my now. That Punjab lasso would have already met my neck, and my body would be laying on the floor. those words should never be spoken to a man as perfect as him, but I can't stop. Something inside of me needs to be angry with him, needs to find his flaws, prove he isn't perfect. I need to bring him to my level, I need to convince myself he is not an angel, so I can love him.

"Your Younger!" He replied.

"Stop lecturing me child. You don't know what happened. You wouldn't understand." He smashed his fists down upon the organ's keys, surrounding us with the taunting noise. I stepped back in shock. His organ, how could he hurt it so? He loves his organ, more than he loves me, but he released his anger into it, instead of me. He continued to rage around the room, hurting whatever he could. The small mirror he had bought just for me, shattered beneath his fist, cutting his tender hands, so that his priceless blood ran down his arm.

"Child? You call your lover a child! Are my actions childish to you? Do you not love me as you would love a women? You say that you're successful in your endeavors. Maybe the sex would be better if I didn't have to stare at your face!" How such words arouse from my tongue, I have not the faintest idea. Erik stared at me with bewilderment, he also could not fathomed were the words originated from.

"Why is it I can never chose someone with experience?" He asked rhetorically, but knew how harshly I would take such a statement.

"Sorry I haven't sleep around like the others. If your looking for a Harlem girl, try Sorelli, she would be with any man, even a man such as you, who must rely on steeling virgins from the cradle!" I screamed, before storming off. I can't stand this any longer, I need to get away.

My legs took me out of his home, up, into the world of light, out into the world. It seemed to be just as gloom a day as I felt. Everything seemed to inherited a grey tone, even the bright red roses a flower cart was selling looked to me no more than a bland pink. The air seemed heavily , sitting on my lungs, weighed with guilt. I never should have spoken to him like that.

How could I do such a thing to my angel? It seems I am always causing him pain. I'm not good for him, I know I'm not, but I can't stop myself from being with him, no matter how much my heart breaks to see him like that, I can't stop myself.

A rather tall man passed by me, dressed in a elegant black suit. My gaze followed him as he walked away from me, disappearing behind the corner. To any one who might have been watching, they might believe I fancied that man, but on the contrary, I can't even recall his face, for I only saw my Erik.

While I watched him disappear, my body made contact with another, a women. Her basket of goods spilled out onto the dirty, snow covered street.

"Oh, pardon me." I knelt down and helped the stranger gather the spilled contents. When we had it all, I gazed up at her face, and gasped.

The soft round Swedish face, over powering noes, chocolate brown eyes, and oak coloured curls that framed this well known face, Christine.

"Christine!" Her eyes widened, as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. Calling my name in shock of seeing me.

"What are you doing here?" She let go of me, her friendly joy vanished before my eyes.

No, she couldn't be here for him, she had Raoul. She doesn't need my Erik.

"Visiting." She avoided my gaze, trying to sound casual, but failing.

"So... what are you doing in Paris? I though you and your viscount moved to London." She fell silent, a twisted look appeared on her face.

"Raoul... Raoul... He died, Four months ago, the measles." She spoke almost at a whisper. Fear flooded me, if he is gone, then she might come after him.

"I'm so sorry Christine."

The moment we parted, I hurried to his home. I seem to always be rushing back and forth to him.

"Erik!" I called frantically when he came into view. He turned to me immediately, confused by my sudden appearance. His face looked red, just around his eyes, but I didn't have time to inquire.

"What is it?" His voice still remained tense from our fight, till he saw the look of pure fright on my pale face.

"What's Wrong?"

"Christine, Christine. She's back." I panted out, still winded from the journey back to him.

"What? Are you sure?" Concern took a hold of his vocal cords, for his voice was shaky.

"I ran into her, Erik, Raoul is dead." He collapsed down onto the bench, adsorbing the information I had just relayed to him. I knelt before him, taking his hands in mine.

"She didn't come back to see me, or Meg. She came back for you." I spoke with fright, knowing he had been waiting for her return. He loves her, so much more than me. How can I compete with her?

"I don't want to see her." He said plainly.

"Your a terrible liar Erik." I spoke lightly, trying to hide the true sorrow my heart felt. He looked into my eyes, all the tension from the fight left, only love remained. He glanced up for a moment. His eyes filled with fear at the sight before him. Getting up from in front of him, what frightened him came into my view, Christine.

"What... What are you doing here?" She shuddered out in shock, looking at me in horror.

"Erik?" She looked to him for some sort of explanation as to why he had another young ballet rat in his sacred home. He wrapped his arms around my torso, resting his chin on the top of me head.

"She is visiting me." He seemed to be threatening her.

"Oh, I see..." Tears started to swell in her eyes, as she stared at me in his arms.

"Christine." I called to her softly, but she ignored my plea, and glared at Erik.

"Her too? You can't keep your hands off the ballet girls, can you?" Her once sweet voice cracked with rage.

"Did you trick her into coming down here as well? Forcing her to return in fear?" The tears streamed down her cheeks, She tried to continue, but her tears stopped her. Crushed by Erik's fondness for me, she turned and ran out of his domain.

He choose me? She came back, His Christine, and he held me? Why? Why me? She was his angel, his beautiful music goddess. Why would he chose an earthly ballet whore over someone like her? I could never compare to her, and I know that. I shall never be as talented as her, nor any were as beautiful as she. I shall never give him all he needs, but she could.

He held me tighter in his arms, almost as if he was afraid I would run out just like her, leaving him alone in his darkness. I shook my head and sighed, realizing the mistake he had just made. Somehow he sensed me feeling,and kissed the top of my hair tenderly.

"Why did she comeback?" I asked rhetorically. He spun me around to face him, a playful smile cutting through the grim situation.

"I have heard I'm hard to resist." He tried to brighten the mood. I couldn't but shed all my thoughts at his smile.

"You are." Pushing myself up on my toes, I playfully nipped at him, before he covered my lips with his.

"I'm sorry." he spoke, dropping his eyes to the floor. I pulled back a moment, unsure what he had to be sorry about.

"About what?"

"What I said about you, and your age." He removed his hands from my waist, but I clung to his wrists, not letting his soft warm leave me.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. What you said was true. I am young, and inexperienced. I on the other hand, lied to you." I moved closer to him, standing on the tips of my toes.

"The sex is great." His mesmerizing wolfish grim appeared once again on his face, as he wrapped his arms around my body once more, pulling my into him. His lips attacked mine, as he guided us back to his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

AngeMusique- she is from the original novel, looks innocently as Erik rolls his eyes. any way, if you look over the book, there is only one person I have not mentioned yet, now... who could it be? It's rather obvious, but oh well...

Chapter 10

When I finally woke from my slumber, I found myself alone in Erik's bed. After putting his cloths on once again, I went through his home, looking for him, but he was no were to be found. It was not like him to not be here. When I passed by his organ, I noticed a small piece of paper, sticking up from between the middle keys. Upon the paper his beautiful handwriting laid, written in the usual red ink.

"Mon Ange, Pardon my for leaving you so early, but I have some personal business to attend to, nothing to worry about. Before my return, I shall be making a quick stop to talk with Madame Giry, to have your things moved down here, so you don't have to rush off every morning to the dormitories to change before rehearsal. Love, Me." I read it aloud.

So, he wants me to live down here with him? Finally, I have only been dropping hints since the first time I spent the night with him. I have been spending all my time down here with him, sleeping here every night this week, in the other room, but it is a start. I looked around his home, My home. It looked different, knowing it was my home. Just Mine and Erik's. It seemed weird having him not here, just me alone. Normally I love solitude, but it sent chills down my spine being here without my angel.

I wrote him a short note, explaining were I was going, in case he returned before I did, then made my way back up to the world of light, to the dormitories to change, then to Meg's room. She had just risen from sleep, and was groggy when I knocked.

"ugh, come in." She called, rolling herself from her bed, smoothing out her wrinkled nightgown.

"Morning Little Meg." She gave me a smug smile, still not truly awake.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, and making her way to her closest.

"I'm not sure, I've been at Erik's." I said plainly. She nodded her head, and thumbed through her wardrobe, picking out a light blue corset, and white skirt. She began to change behind her curtain.

"What are you doing here?" She called from behind it.

"I was wondering if you where up to going and getting something to eat, maybe walk around town? Since we don't have rehearsal today." She stepped from the curtain, trying to tie her corset, but failing.

"Sure, But mother wants us to help her with the young ones later. do you think you could help?" She asked, referring to the dressing problem.

"Of course." I finished tyeing her up.

"Just let me grab something warm." I nodded, as she returned to her closet, grabbing a dark blue velvet cloak, then followed me out into the crowded streets of Paris. All of the snow had melted, as spring made it's appearance, but it was still cold enough to send shivers down my spine. I wrapped the large, black cloak I was wearing tighter to my body, but it still didn't keep the cold out.

"I should have chosen something warmer."

"Erik's?" She asked, noticing how oversized it was. I nodded my head, pulling the cloak up to my face. The cloak carried his usual intoxicating sent, the reason I choose to wear it.

"Where shall we go?" I asked her, as we turned the street corner. Just heads of us, a group of boys, no older than ten ran towards up, chasing and throwing stones at a small, tan kitten.

"Leave the poor thing alone!" Meg snapped at them, sounding just like her mother. The boys froze, staring at her hatefully, for ruining there cruel fun.

"Come here darling." I picked up the frightened animal up in my arms, cradling it, letting it know it was safe. Surprisingly it didn't try to scratch me, nor did it give any form of protest to my touch, but it shook with fright. The boys glared at us, then walked away slowly, cursing up beneath there breaths. When the boys were out of sight, the kitten stopped shaking, and even purred beneath my stroking hand.

"What a beautiful animal." Meg commented, joining in on petting it.

"I have never seen one like this." The kitten was extremely lean, but not starved. The tip of it's unusually long tail was black, like it's paws, and facial markings. It's tan fur had speckles of dirt in it, and small amounts of dried blood, most likely from the tormenting youths.

"It looks to be a stray, you should keep her." Meg scratched the top of it's head. Looking into the cat's brilliant yellow eyes, I knew I had to care for the poor thing.

"What if Erik doesn't want her?" I asked.

"How could he not want something this cute?"

"Well, if he doesn't like it, I'm sure someone would want her."

Even if Erik doesn't want her, I'm sure I can talk him into keeping her, after all, he would do anything for me, and he seems to be the sort of person to keep a cat.

"Now, were shall we go?" Meg asked, glancing at the businesses around us.

"Anywhere, as long as it's warm."

"How About Sophia's inn?" She pointed to the multiple story white building across the street.

"That sounds good, after all, we haven't seen her in ages."

When we entered, we found ourself in the usual dark, smoke filled room, surrounded by mostly men drinking. In the far corner, a group of men dressed in Navy uniforms sat, downing glasses of whiskey, making passes at the waitresses, and telling exaggerated stories.

We found a small table, on the other side as the navy men. A young girl, no older than fifteen came up and asked us if we would like to order.

"Is Sophia here?" Meg asked her,

"We would like to see her." The girl nodded, and disappeared off into the kitchen. A women, plump from motherhood, poked her head from the kitchen doorway, noticing us, and hurried over. Her usually black was pulled back in the old ballet bun, streaked with recent gray. Her faced looked thinner than it once was, lined with age.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"We wanted to visit our old Ballet teacher." Meg said.

Sophia had been one of the lead ballerinas when we were still young ones. She did what we do now, instruct them on proper form, when we are not rehearsing.

"Yeah, Old alright." She shook her head and laughed. Two small boys came running from the kitchen, tossing a ball to each other.

"Walt, Chris! Stop that now! If you want to play, finish your chores, then you can, Outside." She scowled them. They stopped, and returned to the kitchen, heads hung in defeat.

"My sons." She sighed.

Poor Sophia, I can't even imagine what it's like for her to care for two children, let alone having one on the way. Children as so very much annoying, not to mention a burden, why would anyone wish to have them? Not to mention they ruin careers, after all, Sophia was the best, till she got pregnant with Walt.

"They must be, Four and five, right?" Meg asked.

"The oldest will be six in May."

"I didn't realize how long it has been since you left the Opera House." I commented. Had is really been that many years? She was my teacher since I first came to the Opera House, ten years ago, had she only been there with me four years? It seemed like she has been with me my most of my life.

"Yes well, time flies when you have to worry about two boys. So, what will you to fine ladies have today?"

"The best thing we can get on our salaries." Sophia laughed

"So soup it is then." She jotted something down on a small pad of paper, then turned to leave.

"It's wonderful to see you girls again. I can't believe how much you two have grown, you both increase in beautiful as the days go by." she returned to the kitchen.

Beauty? She's must be kidding, Meg yes, she inherited her fathers breathtaking looks, but me? She was just being nice.

We sat and talked about nothing, our usual topic, till the young waitress returned, carrying two glasses of wine. She place them down in front of us, a shy grin on her face. Meg and I looked at each other, purely confused about the expensive drinks.

"From one of the navy men mademoiselles, over in the corner." She handed me a small note, then left us.

"Well read it." Me pushed in patently. Who one earth would send us drinks?

"Alright." I opened it, and began to read.

"Funny seeing you here in Paris, Shouldn't you be in Connecticut? Or have I mistaken you for another one of my girls, Ace... Love your Scout." Scout? My heart fluttered, My Scout?

"It can't be." I jumped out of my seat, and pushed my way through the drinking men. They laughed at me, making jokes, but I didn't care, my Scout was among them. He sat again the wall, a fedora covering his jet black hair, and half of his face, his large, hooked nose just poking out beneath it, but I knew it was him. His usual smart ass grin stuck to his face. He sipped at the shot glass, knowing I was there, just tormenting me. I threw my arms around him, kissing his cheek. He put the glass down, and returned my embrace.

How I miss him! It has been so long since I have held him in my arms, how could he have recognized me? I know I have changed dramatically since we were together last.

Meg had followed me through the crowd, the small kitten in her arms, and was standing beside us, unsure of the situation. Of course, she doesn't know who he is! Stupid me, I have never talked about him to her, well, at least not referring to him as scout. Normally I would have stopped and explained to her, but I focused purely on him .I slapped his shoulder playfully with the back of my hand.

"Ouch, that hurt." He replied, in his heavy Scottish accent. He rubbed his hand over where I had hit him.

"Don't just sit there with your crooked know it all grin. What in god's name are you doing here?"

He gave a simple chuckle, then replied.

"I wouldn't have a crooked grin if you hadn't pushed me out of that tree. I am on leave, had a little incident out at sea." He motioned to a wooden cane against wall, that I had not noticed till then.

"It seems the Navy doesn't like men who walk with a limp, even if they were the ones to give it to me. Any way, the question is why are you here?" Meg tugged on my arm, silently pleading for me to explain to her.

"Oh sorry Meg, this is Murtagh, My Stepbrother." He stood up, smiled and shook her hand. He didn't notice, but the tips of her ears turned a brilliant red. Yet another man she fancies.

"Nice to meet you Meg." He returned his attention to me. "You still haven't answered my question, Why aren't you in Connecticut with Aunt Clara?" I shifted slightly, not wanting to tell him, but I know I can't just hide the past from him, not when it involves his family.

"Well Scout, I would be there, if she didn't refuse to keep me after you left. She didn't think I was worth keeping, after all, I am not her sister's child. She thought it best I didn't live with her, seeing as I am not a blood relative." His jaw dropped in shook. He had not known what I had gone through after his mother died, nor how much his mother's family hated my father for marrying her, and hating me for being his.

"Why didn't you write to me Ace? I wouldn't have left if I knew she was going to just leave you." He threw his arm around my shoulder. I hadn't noticed till then how tall he had grown, why, he might be taller than Erik, if so, not by much.

"Why Paris? It's rather far from Glasgow."

"Well, Aunt Clara had a friend in Paris, that found me a home. I was lucky enough to be selected for ballet training at the Opera House." His deep, wolfish laugh erupted from his mouth.

"You? My little Tomboy, a graceful Ballerina? How is that possible?" I slapped him again on the shoulder, and rolled my eyes. He has always been this way, but its one reason I love him so.

"How long are you going to be in town?" I asked, hoping it would be long. Murtagh looked back at his cane, then ran his hand through that curly black hair of his.

"Well, Honestly, I was just passing through, but now, I'm thinking about staying. I've missed you Ace, and I am in no hurry to let you go."

"Thats what I was hoping." He grabbed his cane, and followed us back to our table, as we recapped the last ten years.

Murtagh traveled from our little town house in Glasgow from county to county, finally settling with an old French general, as an apprentice. When he was of age, he joined the Navy, moving up to the ranks of lieutenant. On his last voyage, his ship was attacked, and he took multiple bullets to his right leg. luckily he survived, but at a price, his movement. The ship had only the the most modern surgeons, and where able to repair his leg, well, for the most part. The navy discharged him, finding no use for a crippled man. He has been traveling form town to town, doing random handiwork to earn some money to live on.

As he spoke, the kitten began to stir in Meg's arm, who gladly handed her off to me. Something about me this little creature liked, for she stopped fusing immediately.

"Who's this?" He asked, noting to the cat, as he began to scratch her head.

"Apparently my new kitten. We saved him from some wretched boys who were hurting th poor thing."

"It's cute."

"Hopefully Erik will feel the same way." I thought out loud.

"Who's Erik?" He inquired. I looked to Meg for help answering the question.

"Erik is, um... well." She was trying to explain, but she couldn't find the words. I had to do this on my own.

"Erik is the man I am in love with."

"In Love, Ace?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"At your age? That's wonderful. I expect to meet him, you know, for the older brother approval and all, seeing as I am the only family you have left."

"Of course Murtagh, What kind of sister would I be if I didn't introduce you to him?" He cracked out that famous grin once again.

"We should probably be getting back, Mother wants us to turn those little brats to stars. And you know how she is if you are late." Meg told me. I nodded to her, Madame Giry was a fierce women when she's upset. Murtagh stood and escorted us to the door, pretending to be a gentleman, a rather funny sight actually.

"Murtagh, tomorrow is our next performance, would you like to come? You can see us twirl around in the most horrendously feminine costumes."

"That would be wonderful." He kissed my cheek and hugged me good bye.

"I shall send the ticket tonight. Till tomorrow, Ace." He bowed his had slightly, and returned into the tavern.

We headed back toward the Opera House. The small kitten had fallen asleep, and laid limp in the crook of my arm, surrounded by Erik's cloak.

"Ace?" Meg finally inquired about our unusual meeting.

"A childhood nickname. He didn't like my name growing up, he didn't like how it sounded with his accent, reminded him of his father." Meg gave a queer look when I mentioned his father, but luckily didn't inquire. I didn't wish to speak of that horrid man.

"I never knew you were Scottish, I mean, you have no accent."

"Well, I'm not." I twirled my finger through one of my blonde curls, "German actually, but my father and I moved to Glasgow after he married Murtagh's mother, it was her home town. And, I lived there for only four years."

"He is so handsome." She exclaimed, blushing slightly. I knew what sinful things she was thinking of, but I guess if I am allowed to think them of her father, she can think what she likes of my brother.

"He has always won the hearts of young girls." I turned to Meg,

"I can't believe he is here, I thought I would never see him again! He hasn't change a bit since the day we parted, well, except in height." Meg grabbed my hands, clearly ecstatic with the thought of Murtagh. We giggled like the little one's still in training as we entered the Opera House.

It's good to see Meg so giddy. She is always finding men, but she was different today. If I didn't know better, I thought she might fly away in euphoria. She looks like I did the day I met Erik.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I need a seat for tomorrow." I asked the box keeper, who turned around, a quizzical look resting upon his face.

"They are all full." He said plainly, returning to his work.

"No, they are not." I said stubbornly, I refuse to take no for an answer.

"Look, the only place we have not sold is Box Five. So we are full." He was getting agitated with me, but I don't care, I need that seat.

"Well I'll take it." He spun around again to look at me, the vain in is forehead pulsed with frustration.

"You can't afford it. And besides, it's his box." With a triumphant grin, I tossed a stack of francs onto his desk, more than enough to pay for the the box. He eyed it queerly, not sure how such a rat could accumulate so much money.

"You steel that?" He asked.

"No, I am not one of those lowly scum in this place! Now, if you please, I would like that box for

tomorrow's performance."

Knowing I wasn't going to give up, and wanting to get back to his work, he hesitantly handed the ticket over to me, a sour look upon his face. I went to leave the room, stopping at the door way, and turned back to him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't sell his box again." With that, I hurried out into the hall, pushing the ticket into an envelope I had pulled from my cloak. A young man, no older than thirteen passed by me, humming to himself. He was one of the many Opera House Bastards, who where used mainly to send messages through the Opera House.

"John Mazabeth." I called to him, he turned back to me, face beaming.

"Yes Madame?" He approached me his eyes twinkling.

"Would you like to help me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, of course!" The boys would always jump with the chance to earn some money. I pushed the envelope into his hand.

"Take this envelope to Sophia's tavern, you know which one that is?" He nodded his head eagerly.

"Give it to one of the Navy men, a young Scottish man, the one with the cane. He goes by the name Murtagh. Tell his it's from me, alright?" He nodded his head to signify he understood.

"If you can't find him, return this to Meg Giry, tell her it is for me."

"But were are you going to be?" He asked with curiosity.

"That's not your place to know, John. Please hurry." I gave his a small payment for his work, then he disappeared down the hall. After he was out of sight, I made my way back home.

Erik still was not home, but the note I left him was gone, and my trunk and clothes had been moved into the room with the phoenix shaped bed.

I collapsed down on Erik's bed, exhausted from all the events of the day. Madame Giry had us training the little ones till they collapsed with exhaustion.

The little Kitten curled up against me head, it's tail wrapping around my chin. the heat from it's body soothed my aching mind. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder.

Oh how good it is to have Murtagh back! Now, I just have to tell Erik about him, and that he must share his box with him. How thrilled he will be, exposing him to another person in my life, but at least he won't protest like he did when meeting Meg.

Erik, why isn't he home yet? When he does get back, I'm sure he will be shocked to find me curled up on his bed, but I don't wish to move, nor do I think my body would let me anyway.

Sometime the kitten go up and left me, but I can't recall when. I heard His soft footsteps enter the room, then his warm, soft body lay next to mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist , and gently kissed my neck.

"Your home." He whispered, kissing me again. I opened my eyes, and rolled over to face him.

"The girls danced longer than I thought they would. Madame Giry wouldn't let them retire, nor would she let up stop."

"I know." He kissed me again.

"I watched you, your so good with the young children." I rolled my eyes, and looked up at him,

"It's all an act." I said playfully.

"Where were you today?" He sighed heavily

"I went to see Christine." My body tensed up, as my heart sank with his worlds.

Christine? What was he doing seeing her?

"Oh." He sensed my uneasy feeling, and held me tighter, kissing my forehead.

"Did I not say this morning you had nothing to worry about? I told her to leave. She has no reason to return, for I don't want her to." he fell silent, still holding me close to his chest.

Almost as if on que, The kitten jumped up onto his bed, and rubbed up against the arm he held around me. He looked over me, watching the cat. She walked around my figure, and laid down between his shoulder and my head. Quizzically he looked down at me, gently stroking the kitten.

"When did we acquire a cat?" He asked happily.

"Oh, I rescued her today, from some terrible little children. I hope you don't mind Erik. I couldn't let something so helpless alone on the street."

"Of course I don't mind, Mon Ange. Anything you wish is welcome in our home. Does she have a name?"

Our home. So he does think of us living together, almost like a married couple.

I looked up at the cat, her little face angelic and joyful.

"I haven't given her one yet, I was waiting for your approval."

"You never need to worry about my approval, anything you want, you can have. I only want you happy. This is as equally your home as it is mine, if you want it to be."

He treats me to well. Does he ever think of himself?

"But I want you to be happy too, Erik." He smiled at me, as I ran my hand down the side of his face tenderly.

"Just being with you gives me all the Joy in the world, Mon Ange." I blushed, looking up into his loving eyes.

"Your too perfect." I teased.

"Why don't you name her, after all, she shall be keeping you company when I am not here."

Erik rolled to lay on his back, picked the cat up, and placed her down on his chest.

"Ayesha?" I snuggled against him, placing my head next to the cat, over Erik's heart. She raised her head to look at me, locking her yellow eyes with my dark brown. She licked the tip of my nose, then returned her head to his chest.

"Ayesha, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed the top of my hair, running his nibble fingers around my curls.

"Goodnight, Mon Ange."

"Goodnight My Love." That was the first night he let me just sleep beside him, like a wife. How wonder it was to meet my peaceful slumber in his arms. I have only been beside him after that blissful sinful act. It was good to know I could lay beside him, every night.


	12. Chapter 12

AngeMusique- glad to see you figured it out, ain't too hard if you think about it

Little Lotte- hey, I just want to dedicate this to you, because I can't stop missing you! Your my 'scout'

Love Ya! Can't wait for your return!

S/N- bonnie fane means beautiful faerie in Scottish slang.

Chapter 12

"Hey you." I placed my hands on Murtagh's shoulders, kissing his cheek. He swiveled around on his bare stood, grinning at my sudden appearance.

"Hey Ace!" I took a seat beside him, waving off the bartender, letting him know I didn't want a drink.

"That Messenger boy gave you the ticket, right?" He nodded his head, and pulled the envelope out of his pocket just a little, then returned it into his dark black coat. He took a sip from his shot glass, then returned his attention to me.

"I didn't expect you to come and find me."

"Have you paid for your drink yet?" He shook his head, as I took it out of his hand, and downed what was last of it.

I still can't believe he likes that wretched poison. Not with how his father acted with it, how hurtful he was to Murtagh because of his need for it. That man, if you can call him that, although I have only meet him once, an unpleasant meeting at that, despite his horrendous behaviors, did one thing right, he unwillingly, and unknowingly, brought the mother I grew up to love, with my father.

I put down enough Francs to pay for his drink, and give the bartender a tip.

"Come with me." I commanded. I turned and left suddenly, unsure about my intentions, he hesitated, then grabbed his cane and followed me out into the streets of Paris.

"Were in god's name are you rushing off to?" He called from behind me, trying to catch up, but unable to with his leg. I stopped, allowing him to reach were I was standing.

"How far can you walk?" I asked, nodding to his leg. He scowled, obviously not happy with my bringing attention to his handicap.

"It doesn't effect my endurance, just speed." He said stubbornly, walking in front of me.

Oh, Scout! Hew has always carried to much pride, point out one little flaw and he snapped to deny it exists, typical man.

I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him, slowing my pace to keep us together.

"Were are we going again?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't you want to meet Erik?" I said, stepping ahead of him. I turned my body to face him, walking backwards.

"You couldn't have done this the easy way, and told me were we're going prior to?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Since when have you known me to do things the simple way?" I retaliated, "And besides, not many people know about Erik. He's... Different." I began to explain the stories to him, of the opera ghost, leaving out certain unflattering details, and most of all, tell the true about Erik, the kind, gentle, loving man he truly is. I paused when some one passed be us, making sure no one was listening in.

We traveled to the opera house, down to the fifth cellar. It was when we we're in the gondola did he finally ask about Erik.

"How old is Erik?" He asked, trying to calculated his age by all he had done.

"Older, but his aged doesn't matter." He raised his brow, but didn't inquire farther. When we pulled up on the shores of Erik's old home, I grabbed Murtagh's arm, forcing him to look at me, keeping his attention.

"There is just one thing, I haven't told him I was bringing you, or even that I met you. Could you stay here, till I call for you? Give me a minute to explain to him, he doesn't get guests often, and isn't the most welcoming to strangers."

"Digging yourself into trouble, Ace?" He teased, leaning up against the wall.

"I'll wait for however long you need."

"Thank you." I nodded, and disappeared off down the hall to our home.

Erik was sitting as his drawing desk, sketching something down, when I walked in. He had Ayesha next to him, curled up on a red silk pillow, with gold fringe. She looked like she was sleeping, but the moment I took a step toward them, she picked her head up, looking at me, then jumped off the desk, and greeted me.

"Hello Little One." She rubbed up against me leg, purring. I picked her up in my arms, and carried her over to were Erik was sitting. Placing her back down on the pillow, I bent down to kiss Erik's neck.

"You treat her to well." I whispered into his ear. With a smile upon his face, he turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Are you complaining?" He asked, a seductive grin upon his face.

"Of course not." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed.

I didn't want to ruin what might follow this, but Murtagh was waiting for us.

"Erik, We need to talk." His eyes widened with concern.

"Mon Ange, what is wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about, I swear, it's just..." I paused, looking to those mesmerizing eyes.

"I met someone, that I haven't seen in the longest time. Meg and I where in Sophia's Tavern, and he sent us drinks." Erik's body stiffened, uncomfortable with where this might be leading. Placing a quick kiss one his lips, I tried to reassure him nothing was wrong.

"You don't have to worry Erik, It was just scout."

"Scout?" He raised his brow.

"Murtagh, My brother."

"And?" He lead on, knowing how I think. He reads me as if I'm a book, knowing everything I am thinking, what I'm going to do, even before I myself know what I want.

"Were is he?" He asked, knowing Murtagh was just outside.

"Can I never surprise you, My Love?" I asked playfully.

"Never." He retaliated with a grin.

"Fine... Scout!" I called out to him. Getting off of Erik, I met Murtagh just as he entered. He smiled, and continued on to Erik. Erik's eyes fell upon his cane, shock filling those beautiful green blue gems.

"Erik, this is Murtagh, Murtagh this is Erik." Murtagh extended his his hand to Erik, who hesitatingly shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure." Despite Erik's gentleman manors, he couldn't help but stare at the oak cane.

"Ha," Murtagh ran his hand through his hair, "She didn't tell you 'bout my leg, Am I right?" He asked, in his usual joking tone. The tips of Erik's ears turned red with embarrassment, as he turned away. Seeing this awkward meeting between the two, I took this as the right time to step in.

"This obviously isn't the best meeting, but I really wanted the two of you to meet today." I turned to Erik, mouthing the word sorry.

"I hate to ruin this awkward moment," Murtagh snickered in his usual smart ass way.

"But There are somethings I must get done today. It would probably be best if I left." He turned to Erik,

"It was nice to meet you Erik." He bowed his head slightly, turning back to me.

"And I'll see you later Ace." He embraced me good bye, and turned for the door.

"Here, I'll see you out." He nodded, and waited for me. I linked my arm with his, and escorted him out of my home. When we made it out to the gondola, he turned to me.

"I think I can make it back on my own." He hesitated, unsure if he should speak, but continued anyway.

"I know I caught him off guard, but isn't he a little... cold?"

"He just isn't a social person." I said defensively.

"Perfect match." He commented. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Please, Ace, don't play dumb, that doesn't fit you. You never would come out and play with the other kids growing up, you always sat inside, by the fire place reading, or climbing the trees."

"I played with you!" I protested, but I knew there was no way I could win an argument with Scout, he is too stubborn.

"But I was special. Who couldn't help but like me?" He cracked that grin out once again.

"Well, I'm his scout. The only friend he needs." He nodded, and dropped the subject.

"You really love him? Don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I really love him. I have never felt the way I do for him with any one else. I Love Him." My faced beamed, when I think of Erik, My Angel. I couldn't control my happiness, and spun around, letting my skirt dance around me.

"I'm glad you found it." He put his hands on my shoulders, "You found you heaven, and at such a young age, only eighteen." He spoke the last words almost mystically. His eyes lit up when he saw the expression of shock on my face.

He remembered? How could he have remembered all these years?

"How... You remembered!" He embraced me one more time, his face glowing when he pulled away.

"How could I forget the most important person in my life's birthday?" He kissed me on the cheek, and got into the gondola, placing his cane down on the floor, picking up the pole.

"Happy birthday, my little bonnie fane."


	13. Chapter 13

This is by far my favorite chapter, of them all, hope you like it just as much as I do.

Little Lotte- Damn world, how come there can't be an Erik for us? It's unfair. -pouts-

Chapter 13

After the performance, I found Murtagh leaning on one of the rails of the main staircase, waiting for me. Acting every much like my Erik, I snuck up behind him, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear. That grin crept across his face, as he tilted his head slightly.

"Let's see, which of my many girls could it be?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He always thinks he is the greatest, most loved person around, the arrogant fool.

I pulled my hands away from him, as he turned to face me.

"Oh Ace, it's just you." He teased. He laughed, and kissed my cheek.

"Just the girl I was looking for, I have something for you." He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a small, golden box with a red bow tied on top. He handed it over to me triumphantly.

"What is it?" I inquired, slowly taking the ribbon off.

"Well open it and find out!" When the ribbon was shed from the box, I removed the small lid. An oval shaped locket stared back at me, my refection looking up in shook. Pulling the locket out of the box, I examined it in my palm. A small inlaid rose covered the front, painted a deep red. I fingered it in awe, till Murtagh pushed me to open it. When I did, the pictures inside took my breath away. The faded, browning pictures of the past looked up at me. On the right half of the locket, a family portrait, when Father and Mother were still alive. Murtagh must have only been around ten, me only six. The faces smiled up at me, innocent, untouched, unsoiled happiness. It must have been taken right before father got sick, and our family shattered.

Tears began to stream down my face as I remembered how I missed them. Murtagh wiped the tears from my face. He took it out of my palms, and clasped it around my neck. When it laid flat against my skin, it hung at my heart, the only place I had the memory of them, till now.

"It's... Oh Scout!" I couldn't form words for the feeling I had. He understood exactly what I was thinking.

"Father gave that to mother, just before his death. She told me, when she laid dying, to give it to you when you grew older. She wanted you to know how much she loved you, more than if you had been of her own flesh and blood." he wrapped his arms around me, in a tight embrace.

"And you have certainly have, into an amazing women, just like her." He kissed my forehead.

My heart jumped when he compared me to her. I have lived my life trying to meet her expectations, living my life how she would want me to. Hearing him confirm my hearts wish only made this all the most special.

"You might notice the other side is empty. She always wanted your family portrait to be put there. I thought you could put a picture of Erik in there."

When I looked up into his eyes, I noticed they were just as watery as my own.

"Thank you, My Brother. No one could ask for a greater sibling."

"You should get going, Erik is waiting for you." He wiped my final tears away. He smiled, but not his usual grin, but more like Erik's, tender, yet mysterious.

"Go." I placed my hand over the locket, over my heart, trying to keep the tears from starting again.

"I'm truly glad you are here."

"As am I, Now go." He practically shoved me forward. Taking the obvious hint, I made my way for home. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Madame Giry glare at me, knowing were I was going, who I was going to.

Even her disappointing glare could ruin today.

I continued on, head held high, nothing could stop my from going home, to my Erik.

Most of the ballet girls flocked to me, trying to wish me a happy birthday. Little Meg finally drew them away from me, something to do with fawning over a young navy man. When they were all gone, Meg stayed back a moment.

"Thank you, Meg." She smiled, and followed the rest, leaving me to go home.

Erik was waiting for me at the door when I returned home. He took my hand in his, and kissed my cheek.

"Hello there." I spoke softly, and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello." He whispered, as he handed me a single deep red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem, as he planted his lips on mine again.

"Your performance was wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I through my arms over his shoulders,

"I see you have visited Murtagh already." He motioned to the locket laying between my breasts.

"You knew?" He picked the locket up and examined it. The feel of his warm flesh on mine always sends chills down my body.

"He returned down here, right after you left, He told me he would stall you." He kissed my forehead, and locked his tender eyes with mine.

"Stall me? For what?" Erik smiled, then lead me to our bedroom.

The usual tall, off white candles had been replaced with short red and black ones. Between the candelabras, hundreds of Deep red and black roses were scattered over the vanity, shelves,and chest. Bright red petals laid over the floor, leading up onto the bed. Ayesha was curled up on top of a black silk pillow on the vanity, she had a a velvet red bow tied around her slender neck. He led me over to the bed, and sat me down. The usual cotton sheets were replaced with Asian silks. He sat down behind me, and snaked his strong arms around me slim waist, his lips caresses my exposed neck, down to my shoulders.

"Why Erik, If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me." He chuckled, then whispered in my ear,

"Maybe I am." He ran his hand down the side of my corset.

"Then it must be my lucky day." He continued to kiss my neck. Each time his sweet lips touched my skin, shots of pure ecstasy shot through my veins, giving my body a tingling sensation.

"I love you." He removed his hand from my waist, and reached into his breast pocket. He turned my body toward him, picking me up and placing me back down on his lap, my legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Will you marry me?" He slipped a ring onto my finger. looking down at my hand, I was surprised at how perfect the ring looked. A single large diamond was set in the middle, with a ring of eighteen miniature rubies surround it, the same number as my age. tears gathered in my eyes, I had never expected to be treated this was, but then again, Erik has always treated me as if I was royalty, instead of a lowly ballet rat.

"Erik!" I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him as passionately as I possibly could.

"Of course." He reached up to my face, and wiped a tear away from my cheek with his thumb, he then moved it over the line of my lips, which was then met by his sweet lips.

"This is perfect." His eyes seemed to twinkle, as the bottoms of them filled with liquid crystals.

"You're perfect." Erik moved his hands down my body, fiddling with the lace the held the corset together.

"I can't believe you did all this," He planted his lips on mine again, this time tenderly, as he began to loosed the lace.

"Your worth everything. I would do anything for you, Mon Ange." He laid me down on the bed, so that he was off to the right of me, but his face was directly over mine. placing my hand on the side of his face, I removed his mask, looking up at the face of my fiance, dropping the mask haphazardly to the floor.

How truly beautiful he is, my love. God must love me to give me such a man. No, Erik is not a man, he is an angel. No one shall ever be as joyful as when I am with Erik. Only god, or the devil, could create something like this, nor do I care who. Damnation to eternal torture in the depths of hell is worth just one night with him, and I am given a lifetime.

"There is only one thing I want from you, My Erik." I began to remove his suit jacket.

"And what is that?" He asked seductively, as he finished removing the simple corset, and dropped it on the ground.

"Love me, don't ever stop and regret." He bent down closer, so that his lips hovered over mine,

"I don't plan to."


	14. Chapter 14

Little Lotte- Sorry about this chapter, I really am sorry... but it had to be done. I still love you!

Amber- sorry, next chapter is your big arrival.

For the rest of you, enjoy.

Chapter 14

Ayesha's soft fur rubbed against my chin, pulling me from my slumber. When I opened my eyes, her own yellow ones stared back at me. I shooed her away, letting my head rest once again on Erik's chest. He had his strong arms wrapped around me, holding my body close. His chest slowly rose and fell beneath me, his heart beat playing a soft lullaby into my ear. Every thing about him seems to have a musical quality to it.

A single rose petal laid before my eyes, like the ones that laid all around the floor, rising in unison as my head. I blew the petal off of his bear chest, then ran my hand over the place it had just been, followed by my lips.

"Good Morning." His eyes fluttered open, laying upon me. Grinning, I kissed a path down his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He pushed my chin up, and kissed my lips.

"Why wouldn't I want to wake to the sight of heaven?" He stroked my hair. I rolled my eyes, and just let him be with the statement, no need protesting, I'll never win, nor do I wish too. I'll let him have his way, if it makes him happy.

Ayesha rubbed up against his head, meowing furiously. Erik laughed, picking her up in his arms.

"Are you hungry little one?" He asked her, in an almost fatherly tone. She purred softly rubbing her head against his hand. Turning back to me, he kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back, Mon ange." He got up out of bed, putting his plain pants back on.

"You better be." I teased, as he carried her out to the main room. I curled up underneath the blanket, not realizing how much of my warmth had come from his body.

From the other room, I heard Ayesha hiss, something she had never done before. Instantaneously I sat up, perking my ears to listen.

"Christine!" Erik's voice spoke. He sounded as if he was holding back his anger, but it bled through his words.

My heart sank. No again, not today, not after last night.

"Erik, just listen to me, I made a terrible mistake. Angel, I'm so sorry, forgive me. I should never have gone with Raoul, but I was so young, and foolish. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." A long cryptic pause followed, till his cold, sharp voice ended it.

"What do you want Christine?"

"I want you, Erik."I bit down on my lip, causing it to bleed.

Please Erik, don't.

The muffled sound of fabric dragging across the floor, do doubt her dress followed, then the harsh echoing sound of a slap. Christine began to sob.

"How dare you Christine? I told you to stay away. I don't love you, nor do I wish to see you again. Leave." Finally willing my body to move, I got up off the bed, wrapping the blanket around me, and stood at the door way.

Christine sat collapsed on the floor, Erik standing sternly before her. He had his back to me, as she looked up, glaring hatefully at me.

"Whore!" She screamed, she stood up, shaking like a new born calf, and approached me.

"How dare you! He's mine! I love him! Your just a child! You could never supply him with what he needs." Resisting the urge to strike her, I clenched my hand into a fist,digging my nails into my own flesh, causing them to break skin.

"Hold your tongue." A harsh, threatening tone arouse from my mouth. She turned to Erik, he eye's filling up with tears.

"Erik. Please. I need you." She threw herself upon him, forcing her lips on his. Without hesitation he pushed her to the floor in disgust. Not understanding his clear refusal, she sat up, grabbing at his pant leg, begging him to take her back.

I never thought the once proud, beautiful, talented Christine would stoop to this level. She was no longer the girl I had grown up with, the sweet innocent sister in the arts. No, she is a mad, selfish, whore.

"Erik." She pleaded.

I can't take her any more. I thought she was what Erik needed, but I was wrong.

Somewhere deep in my soul, something snapped. I couldn't control my hatred for her. I lunged for her, my fist making contact with her cheek. She stumbled back, not expecting me to do such a thing, no women ever fought like that. The diamond on my ring slashed through her skin. She screamed out in pain, and anger.

"Leave him alone!" I hissed.

She retaliated my attack with her own. Her long nails gashed into my face, riping the tender flesh on my cheeks open. Erik tried to pry us apart, but neither one of us would let him. We had to settle this on our own. Christine and I rolled around on the floor, trying to pin each other to the ground, taking ever opportunity to to physical damage, scratching into each other's flesh, ripping at our hair. One of us, I'm not sure which, knocked over on of the candelabras, causing the helm of her dress, and the excess fabric of the sheet I wore to start to smoke, but that didn't stop us. Finally, after multiple punches, a large amount of scratching, even I bite on my part, I stood over her, panting, but victorious. I wiped the blood from my mouth, grinning triumphantly.

"Erik is mine."

"He's only with you to feed his lust for flesh." She grabbed at the sheet, trying to bring me back down to continue the fight, but I kept my feet. Instead, she ended up ripping the sheet, almost clear up to my thigh. Before I got a chance to lung at her, Erik gripped my shoulders, holding me back. He pressed me into him, despite my protest.

"Leave, don't ever come back." He threatened. She slowly stood up, shock filling her once soft face. Looking at her face, it surprised me the damage I instilled. Blood gushed from her nose, most likely it was broken, and from the wound my ring left. Gashes from my nails ran up and down her arms, over her neck and chest, and even upon her face. The white dress she had been wearing was now stained with blood, no doubt some of that was mine.

"So you choose her?" He voice quivered.

"Fine then. I gave you my love, when everyone rejected you. So now you reject me, for some prettier girl? But she doesn't know you, not the real you. Only I can see who you really are. In time you will see that, and you will curse the day you ruined you future. She shall never be the the women you need." She wiped away the tears, and disappeared into the shadows, hopefully to never return.

Erik released my shoulders, and pulled my tumbling hair away from my face.

"Come Mon Ange, your wounds need to be dressed." He lead me to the bedroom. As I took a seat on the bed, he disappeared into the washroom, returning with a basin of warm water, and a small cloth. He sat beside me, dabbing the soaked cloth against the claw marks on my face.

"Ouch!" I flinched back at the sharp sting I felt on my face.

"You need to stay still." He spoke tenderly, running his hand down the untouched part of my face, lightly kissing me, taking some of the blood from my mouth with him.

He returned to cleaning the wounds, pressing against them lightly, trying to cause me less plain. I bit down on my lip, and ignored the pain, but I couldn't ignore the screams in my mind.

"I wish you hadn't gotten involved." I whispered. He chuckled, continuing on my face.

"You would have killed her."

"Is that a problem?" Erik sighed heavily, obviously not what he wanted to hear. Ayesha, sensing the turmoil in my mind, jumped up onto my lap, allowing me to stroke her back. The gentle movement of my hand on her soft fur was calming, and took my mind off of Christine.

"Luckily she did much less damage to you, than you did to her." I didn't respond, just focusing on Ayesha, and not thinking about how much pain my body was in.

"There." He finally spoke,getting up placing the basin down on the vanity, then returned to me.

"It's over." He held me there, in his arms, comforting me.

How much my life has changed because of Erik, how much I have changed. Never would I have acted like I did before him. Before Erik, I myself was a phantom I did live and I danced, but nothing in my live had a purpose. I lived because I had to, because I thought God had a cruel sense of humour. I had my world stolen from me, and I was a ghost. Erik brought the real me back. I pushed myself away, leaving only an empty, soulless vessel on this earth. He brought back what I hid from the world, and I can't loose him. I can't go back to the shy, timid, spineless girl I was.

"I'm sorry, Mon Ange." He whispered into my ear. His voice carried a tender, loving tone, as it always does.

"You shouldn't have had to act like that. No angel should have to resort to such a thing. Not my angel, not my wife. I shouldn't have let it happen." He dropped his gaze.

Oh my Erik, how can you think like that?

"Erik, why do you say such things?" I whimpered. He cocked his head towards me, not understanding.

"You always are sorry for what is not your fault." I turned to face him.

"Last night, I told you never to regret, and please, listen to me. You have never done anything to wrong me, nothing that has ever needed an apology. Do you understand? No matter what out come, I don't want you to say such things. Everything happens for a reason, Erik. Personally, I'm proud of what I did, she needed to be put into her place." Erik sighed, shaking his head.

I know he disagrees, but he won't say anything about it, he won't want to argue with me.

"You should get dressed." He picked me up in his arms, carrying me over to the the vanity, placing my down onto of it, next to the basin. He leaned over, to kiss me.

"We are going out."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry to take so long to post, and such a short chapter, I actually had a social life this weekend... Gasp!

Little Lotte- what would a phanfic be without the Faust reference? Thanks again for being my angel of music...

"Sing once again with me" going on 72 hours... we are going to be so sick of this song by the 30th

Amber- sorry... not yet... don't hurt me. I promise next chapter.

Chapter 15

Erik and I arrived at our destination in no time, that peaceful, innocent meadow. All the winter's snow has melted, and small flowers have began to bud.

How long it has been since I met Erik, we shall be approaching a full year in a few months. How the season's fly by, summer, fall, winter, to spring. How are relationship changed since then, but why dwell on the past? When one can look to what's ahead.

We sat down beneath the tree, under the newly grown leaves. He sat behind me, arms around my waist, in their normal, protective position.

"I have something for you." He whispered into my ear, placing a small package in my hands.

"I meant to give it to you last night." As I unwrapped the package, I found myself holding a small, black book, with red binding. In brilliant gold text, the word Faust lay in the center of the front cover. A piece of black ribbon stuck out from between the pages.

"Faust? Isn't that a little Cliche?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of my hair.

"Mon Ange, the words work all to perfectly with us."

I opened the book to the marked page. To the top of the page, a paragraph was underlined in his usual red, his words written in on the margin.

"By heaven, but this child is fair!

I've never seen her equal anywhere!

So virtuous, modest, through and through,

Yet with a bit of curtness too.

Her ruby lips, her cheek's clear bloom

I'll not forget till the day of doom!

And then how she casts down her eyes,

Stamped deeply in my heart it lies!

How curt and short were her replies,

that fills me with sheer ecstasy."

I tilted the book, to read what he had written.

"The fair Margaret is nothing compared to Mon Ange, who shames The Helen of Troy in beauty, The Joan of Arc in courage, and The Goddess Artemis in justice. No women has ever compared to her deity, and no one shall." I read his words.

Does he really think of my like that? How wrong he is, blinded by love obviously. I must be some sort of enchantresses to bewitch him so, for it is I who should be saying such things, not him.

"Flattery is not necessary Erik." He sighed, and kissed the side of my face.

"Mon Ange, every word is true."

"And who is this Angel you speak of? I would surely love to meet the women who took your heart." I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling.

"Why, she is an angel among angels, envied by all." He teased, tickling my sides. I jumped up, holding my sides, trying to stop giggling.

"Please... You know I'm ticklish..." I somehow got the words out. He got up off the ground, slowly advancing towards me, holding his hand out.

"Mon Ange" He smiled, beaconing me to him. Cautiously taking his hand, he pulled my into him, kissing me. He tried to tickle me again, but I playfully pushed him away. He wasn't expecting my push, and he lost his footing. He fell to the ground, taking me with him. I threw my arms out in front of me, stopping me from landing directly on him, just hovering inches on top of him. My soft curls fell on his face. He blew the strands of hair to the side, looking up into my smiling face. Both of us broke out into laughter, until I bend lower and kissed him.

Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing there throat. I looked up to find Murtagh standing over us, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Sorry to be a... interrupting. But I need you come with me Ace." Murtagh helped me up off of Erik, who got up right after I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I smoothed the wrinkles out of my skirt. He bit down on his lip, trying to find the words.

"It's Meg, she needs you. Something happened to Madame Giry." As he spoke, my jaw felt as if it could hit the ground.

"What?" My voice was frantic.

What could have happened? My mind raced with hundreds of answers to that question, half of them the unthinkable.

"I don't know the details, but she just collapsed, she was Fighting with Meg, and took ill." Immediately, I turned back to Erik, kissing his cheek goodbye.

"I must go." I said plainly. He nodded, and helped me up onto Murtagh's horse. Murtagh climbed up behind me, taking the reins in his hands

"I shall be right behind." Erik called, as Murtagh pushed the horse on, making it run as fast as it's hooves would take it. I watched as Erik's figure disappeared, and the opera house came in sight.


	16. Chapter 16

Amber- I promised, your grand entrence. Oh, I changed your eye colour, just because...

Little Lotte- sorry for the short chapter, but here's another one. Love Ya, My Angel Of Music!

Chapter 16

Meg sat curled up, her head in her knees, her tears wetting her skirt, as Murtagh and I walked into Madame Giry's room. Madame Giry laid in the bed in the center of the room, an old, rather plump doctor was tending to her. Meg looked up to see who had entered. Her normally enchanting face was stained with tears, her makeup running down her weary pale skin. I collapsed down beside her, holding her in my arms, wiping away her tears in comfort.

"It's alright Little Meg." I kissed the top of her blond hair,

"I'm here for you."

"Thank you." she sniffled out.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but inquire, after all, Madame Giry has been like a mother to me since I came to live in the opera house. She raised her head to lock eyes with Murtagh.

"Well, she walked in, she walked in, and I was, well, we where..." She couldn't find the words. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Murtagh's face turn crimson red, as he finished for her.

"She saw the two of us, getting to know each other." He put it, but I knew what he was trying to hide.

"And how well, might I ask?" If it was possible, his face got redder, as he ran his hand through his hair nervously. Exactly what I thought.

"She didn't take it well. She started yelling." Meg continued.

"She told me he wasn't good enough, that people wouldn't except him, because of his leg, that I was throwing my life away." The tears flowed harder from her crystal blue eyes. She wiped a tear from her eye, as Murtagh joined us on the floor, taking her out of my arms, into his.

"Shhhh..." He tried to stop her, but she continued.

"She said something, weird I guess. I have never heard her say something in that tone before. She said, Don't break his heart, you will never regret it."

My heart weeps for her. She told about him, the secret she guarded from Meg, she told her, and Meg has no idea.

"She just collapsed, she grabbed at her chest, wincing in pain, and just fell." She clung to Murtagh's shirt, letting her tears saturate the thin fabric.

"It's all my fault." She whimpered.

"Shhhh..." Murtagh softly stoked her hair, clinging to her tighter.

"No, it isn't. You can't blame yourself." Just as he spoke, the door of the room burst open, a young women entered, carrying a small basket. Her short, chopped chocolate hair was tied back with a vibrant piece of orange cloth, that matched her haphazard flashy attire, gypsy attire. she couldn't have been more than fifteen years of age. She hurried over to the bed side, handing something over to the plump doctor.

He took what ever the item was, crushed it up in some sort of bowl, along with some herbs. He took the mixture, and poured it into the limp form of Madame Giry.

The young girl came over to us, handing a small package to Little Meg.

"Here, this will help calm you down." Meg nodded her head, and opened it, to find a large chunk of chocolate sitting in the paper.

"Thank you." She began to nibble on the sweet. You young girl faced me, her brilliant green eyes staring into mine.

"It is great to see you here to comfort her, she needs it."

"Of course I came, she is like a sister to me." I looked back over at Madame Giry. The doctor was beginning to pack up his things.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl sighed, and shook her head.

"I don't know, the doctor just sent me to collect some herbs for her. All I know is it has something to do with her heart." As she spoke, the doctor approached us, a grim look upon his face.

"The Madame has suffered a minor heart attack." Our faces turned paler than the moon.

A heart attack? Not our Madame Giry, she is too strong of something like that.

"She will recover, if she is cared for properly. Roxanne will tend to her needs." He motioned towards the young girl.

"She is wonderful nurse, she will take good care of the Madame." He bowed his head slightly.

"Pardon me mademoiselles, but I must be off."

"Thank you Messieur." I bowed my head, as Murtagh showed the good doctor out.

Roxanne left us, grabbing the empty pitcher of water that sat on the nightstand to the right of the bed, and exited down the hall.

"They have all left." I called out into the hallway, knowing Erik laid hidden in the shadows. Murtagh and Meg turned to me, with queer looks upon their faces, obviously they didn't notice his presence. Erik slipped into the room silently, finding his way over to the bed.

"Is she alright?" A single tear streamed down his cheek. I approached him, wrapping my arms around his torso, resting my head against his back left shoulder.

"She will be." I could feel the relief flood his body as the tension fled from his muscles. I lead him back over to Murtagh and Meg, who had taken each other up into their arms. Erik raised his brow at the two's friendly nature, but didn't inquire.

Meg retold the event to him, as she had done for me. He tried his best to hide his emotions from them, which I think he was successful, but he couldn't hide them from me, My poor Erik.

His heart is breaking, he might as well of had the heart attack, with this news. Indirectly He knew Madame Giry was telling their daughter about the mistake she had made, so many years ago. After she finished her story, her eyes looked past the two of us, widening in horror.

Roxanne had returned with the full pitcher.

"Erik, Don't turn around." I warned. He would have to walk right past her to leave.

Oh why must she be a gypsy? Of all the things. As if Erik's haunting past wasn't enough, he has to be in the presence of someone who belongs to those wretched people, who did those terrible things to him. Forcing him into a freak show, keeping him in a cage as a child, like a monster. It is they who are the monsters.

Meg watched her intensely, waiting for a moment Erik could slip back into the shadows.

Meg bit her lip and cursed.

"She's coming over here." Erik buried his face against my hair, hiding his mask. he clung his hand to mine, squeezing it in fright of being discovered.

"Young Giry, The Madame has awoken, and she wishes for your presence." Meg nodded, and followed Roxanne to the bed. Madame said something to Roxanne, who then left the room, causing Erik's painful grip to loosen.

Madame whispered something into her daughter's ear, but we were to far to hear her words, but her expression told the tale. Madame Giry looked up at Erik, a tear streaming down her face, while Meg's face showed shock. Madame whispered one more thing to her, then gentle pushed her away from the bed. She slowly approached Erik.

"Erik?" She looked back at her mother, tears streaming down her face.

"Is it true?" She paused, unable to find the words.

"Mother said... She said..." She couldn't finish. Hope filled Erik's eyes, as he looked over at Madame Giry, Joy over filling her eyes as well. She looked between the two of them, trying to rationalize what was going on in her mind.

"Meg," Erik was also having trouble finding the words. Both seemed to stand there in shock.

"Go on Little Meg." I pushed her practically into him. She took a step back, locking her eyes with his.

"You can't be... I mean... you young... and her... you can't be..." She stuttered out.

"You can't be my... my... my father?" Erik bit his lip, nodding his head in agreement.

"Meg." I pushed her once again. She turned to me, a questioning look upon her face.

"How can you be taking this so well?" She questioned me.

"I already knew Meg." Her jaw dropped at my statement.

"Believe me, I wept when I found out. And ever time I saw you, and wanted to tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"how am I supposed to go up to my best friend and tell them the love of my life, my husband to be is their father? Not to mention it wasn't my place to tell you" Pushing her forward once again, this time almost directly into him, she finally embraced him. His eyes twinkled as he held his daughter in his arms, something he has waited twenty long years to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Little Lotte- whistles innocently... no foreshadowing here...nope, non at all...let me just say this, when I was typing this, I couldn't get "Sheet Music" out of my mind...

How's the Robert Englund version coming? Pass out from the blood yet?

"Sing once again with me... our strange duet..." god that's getting annoying...

Chapter 17

Erik's finders gentle played in my hair, as my head rest in his lap. Rehearsal today was probably the longest one I have ever participated in, seeing as it was Madame Giry's first time since her health trouble, and she felt we are not up to our usual standards.

I was retelling Erik about the latest gossip, especially what I over heard Sorelli saying to one of the others.

"Well, you know that navy man, the one with the bad leg, Murtagh, his leg may not work the best, but other parts of him sure do." I recall her words perfectly. If rehearsal had not dragged on as it had, I would have ran to his house to confront him, but I could barely make it back down here, with out collapsing onto our bed.

"She is just lying, when have you known her to speak the true?" Erik tried to comfort me, but it did no good, all I could think of was Murtagh.

Despite the argument between Madame Giry and Meg, the relationship between her and scout has only grown. I have never seen either of them like this, sticking to just one person.

I swear to God if Murtagh is doing what Sorelli claims he is, He will wish he never returned to me with what I shall do to him.

"But I still can't help but worry. Scout has never been the faithful type."

"I could take you to him, if you would like? I know your tired, but if it will calm your mind..." I lifted my head out of his lap, looking into his eyes.

"No, Erik. This is something I have to do my self, He is my brother you know." I got up off the bed, despite my bodies protest. Erik followed my action, heading to the closet, getting out one of my cloaks. I slipped my shoes on as he draped the cloak over my shoulders, tying it as his lips caressed my neck.

"Hurry back." He whispered in my ear, his lips returning to my skin.

"Are you trying to break my heart, My Love? You know the longer you do that, the harder it is to leave."

"I know." He teased, kissing my lips this time, then allowing me to leave.

It didn't take as long as I had expected to reach the inn Murtagh was staying in. I pounded my fist on his pine door impatiently, almost hitting him square in the nose when he opened the door.

"Ace, calm down." He joked at my urgency.

"We need to talk." I said grimly as he escorted me inside. This was the first time I have ever been inside his make shift home. It looked rather dark, and small, much like Erik's home before I moved in. a single bed sat against the far wall, and a large writing desk next to us. There was no other furniture, so he sat me upon the bed, taking a seat beside me.

His usual smart ass grin was no were to be found on his face, only a serious, almost stern fatherly look.

"Young lady, are you pregnant?" I rolled my eyes, and slapped his arm, his grin appearing on his face again.

How could He joke like that?

"Sorry ace, seriously what's on your mind?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably, not knowing how to start, or how sugar coated my words should be.

"Scout, there has been some talk around the opera house, and quite frankly, I find it upsetting." He leaned closer to me, confused and interested.

"And what exactly has been said?"

He wasn't going to make this easy for me, was he?

"Sorelli and the others have been bragging about, well... your skill in the bedroom. Being the best friend, I have to stand up for Meg, and being your sister gives me the reason to slap you with a mistake like that." I blurted out all at once. He sat back, a dazed look upon his face.

"Ace, those are complete lies, Either Meg has been sharing our experiences with them, or there fantasizing, but I haven't slept with any of them! Although... they are right... I am rather skilled."

Must he always be like this? No matter what the situation?

"How can you believe what they say?"

"I know you!" I leaned to him, lowing my voice slightly, trying to bring the serious tone that was needed for conversation back.

"Scout, never in your life have you been loyal to any one person, and look how long it took you to bed Meg!"

"I rather don't feel comfortable talking about my sex life to my baby sister." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I am no longer a child Scout. And besides, Meg talks to me. Let me tell you , Big Brother, from what she said, the rumors surpass your actual performance." His eyes looked as if they would fall right out of his head, as his jaw dropped.

He never would have expected me to say something like that.

I couldn't help but grin at the look on his face.

"Scout, I just came over to make sure your intentions with Meg are honourable, just humour me please? I'm new at this caring for other's welfare thing." He rolled his eyes and laugh.

"My intentions with Meg are completely unhonorables," That grin appeared once again on his face.

"Your good at it, you're a real mother figure."

"Good joke, me, a mother figure? You must be crazy." Murtagh rolled his eyes, not agreeing with my complete banishment of Motherhood.

It was no big secret I don't like people, especially children. It hadn't hit me till that moment that I was going to be Meg's stepmother, after I marry Erik. How can I live up to my own Stepmother? How can Meg and Murtagh stay together with Me and Erik married? Our 'family' is almost dancing on the line of incest. How is it we found our selfs tangled in such a web?

"In all seriousness, I'm not cheating on Meg, nor will I ever. Sorelli wishes I was, and has on multiple occasions tried to get me to, but I haven't, and I promise I never will."

Never before have I accepted his word like I did tonight. In my heart I know he won't hurt her, He loves her.

"That's a relief. Sorry for just barging in on you like this, But I was just trying to be the good friend."

"And step mother to be." He commented.


	18. Chapter 18

It's a short chapter, but an important one.

Little Lotte- Russian tea... ain't it great? Sorry, just had to work that into the story... I had to work the spider into this too, just had to... What is a lair without it's Greg?

Amber-Gasp! Two chapters without you! I know, you originally made an appearance in the last one, but I cut you out sorry the story is just stronger without your appearance, and I'm speeding certain things up... just like the next chapter.. sorry... you will come back... eventually.

Chapter 18 

I returned home to find Erik sitting on his arm chair, his nose in a book. I approached him, sitting down on the arm of the chair, letting my hair drape around his head, trying to get a glimpse at what he was engrossed in.

"How did it go?" He asked, not looking up from the book.

"You were right, Sorelli is a lier." A satisfied grin spread across his.

When wasn't my Erik right?

My attention turned from the pages as Ayesha darted from the organ over to the door frame of our bed room. She seemed to be stalking something, her tail tauntingly swinging in the air.

"Ayesha, what are you doing?" I called to her. She turned her head to me, then returned to her prey.

"Come Little One." Erik called to her, but no avail.

"What has caught you eye?" I asked her, getting of the chair, approaching her. I picked her up in my arms, separating her from the frightened prey. A rather large black spider sat before me, huddled waiting for her attack. I took her over to Erik, disposing her into his lap, and returned to the spider.

"What is it?" Erik asked, curiously.

"Some poor little spider." I grabbed one of the sheets of music, and coaxed the creature onto it. I took the spider out to the main door, letting go up on the dark walls, out of Ayesha's reach, then returned inside.

"Did you kill it?" Erik asked calmly.

"Of course not! Why on earth would I do such a thing? It's not like the poor creature hurt anything. No, I let it go where our little one couldn't torment it." I placed my hands on his shoulder, bending down to kiss his cheek.

"I think I am going to retire to bed." I whispered into his ear.

"I shall join you soon. Good night Mon Ange"

"Good Night Erik."

Despite how tired my body was, I couldn't pass into my dreams till Erik's body curled up next to mine, wrapping around me protectively.

When I awoke the next morning, my angel's protective wings were gone, only the cold sheets surrounded me.

I tried to sit up, but the world around me seemed to blur, as a nauseous feeling filled my throat. A vile taste filled my mouth, and I knew I was going to be sick. I rushed into the bathroom,pulling my long hair away from my face, vomiting into the sink. I tried to call our Erik's name, but my voice cracked. I collapsed to the floor, resting my head against the cold, hard basin, which felt soothing to my screaming mind, that was questioning my sickness. I closed my eyes, trying to stop my head from pounding.

What if...

No, it couldn't be that. That couldn't happen to me, not now.

From the other room, someone called my name.

"Erik?" I croaked out. I opened my eyes to see Meg hurrying toward me, her face filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" She instinctively put the back of her hand on my forehead, checking to see if I had a fever. She didn't have to ask, I had ill written all over my face.

Were is Erik?

Meg helped me up off the floor, letting my lean over the sink as she tied my hair back, and helped me clean myself up, for I couldn't find the strength to do it myself.

"Mother is absolutely furious, she thinks you were just skipping practice." She lead me back the bed room, tucking my frail body between the sheets.

"She thought you lost track of the time... With Erik..."

Erik... How I hate him! If he did this to me... No... No, this is nothing, just a simple little bug, nothing to worry about, every one gets sick every now and then... But the timing... No, I'm not thinking about that now... I am just sick. Just sick, this will pass.

"Erik?" I found myself asking her. She shook her head,

"I haven't seen him." She placed another blanket on top of me.

"But I'm sure he will be back soon." She reassured me, before leaving the room. I can't recall if it was only seconds after she left, or hours, but she returned, carrying a steaming cup, placing it down on the night stand.

"Here, when you feel up to it, I brought you some tea. There is nothing a little Russian tea can't fix." I picked it up, holding it in my hand. The sweet smell intoxicated me, reminding me of Erik, after all, it was his favorite kind. The feel of the burning liquid on the back of my throat soothed my voice, allowing me to speak somewhat.

"Thank you." She nodded, gently kissing my forehead.

"That's what Friends are for. You'll be fine." I nodded, but the cup down, and rested my head on the pillow. I don't know when she left, or anything for that matter, only that I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Little Lotte- about out fight earlier, the only reason I have more is because for you and Amber! But anyway... Russian tea does fix everything.. giggle giggle... how could I not include the spider thing? Greg wanted me too... beat that Christine! Love you Lotte! Has Erik kidnapped you yet?

Amber- happy? I mentioned you.

Chapter 19

I awoke to the sound of footsteps, coming from the main sitting room. I got up off of the bed, to greet him.

"Erik were did you..." I faded off, it wasn't Erik who's foot steps I heard, but Murtagh's. He was leaning up against the wall, his cane no were to be found.

I almost gasped at his appearance. His seemed to be soaked with blood, smelling of alcohol from head to toe, deep gashes and large bluing bruises covered what I could see of his body. Despite the obvious pain he was in, he was still capable of that grin.

"Do you think you could help?" He stumbled towards me, nearly falling without his cane.

"Get your drunk ass over here." I cursed, helping him into my bedroom, as Erik had done the day I got into a fight with Christine.

"I'm not drunk!" He said as I disappeared into the the washroom, grabbing that basin and the wash rag.

"Is that why your drenched in that shit?" I walked back out to him, sitting beside him, and began to tend to his wounds. I put as much pressure on the wounds as I could, not caring about if it hurt him.

"The other guy was drinking!" He protested, flinching as I pressed harder against his flesh.

"Well what in God's name were you doing getting into a fight with a drunk man? The last time I saw you like this was the time you beat on the preacher's son." After washing all the blood from his face, I examined the wounds. There was nothing to dangerous, that might have needed a doctor, just some girl to keep it up, and make him feel like a war hero.

"He insulted Meg." I turned his head to face me, those bright blue eyes infuriated.

"Called her a whore, that bastard. I couldn't let them disgrace her like that! Not my Meg. And, by the way Ace, the only reason I fought the preacher's son was he pushed you into that muddy river."

"Take your clothes off." I commanded, starting on his jacket.

"What?" He shuddered in shock.

"Take of your clothes, so I can clean the wounds." I spoke slower.

"But... Ace..." He shook his head.

"I ain't hurt that bad."

Who ever thought My scout would be shy about this?

"Your bleeding, I need to dress the wound." I protested stubbornly.

"It's not like I am going to look at you Scout. You family for heaven's sake!" He rolled his eyes, and removed his shirt. Most of his broad chest was untouched, just a long shallow cut across his tough abdomen.

"I am assuming you aren't hurt any were else?" I asked, looking over him. His face turned a brilliant rose red.

"No, the lower half of me is perfectly fine, if it matters to you, and even if it wasn't I wouldn't let my sister handle it."

I rolled my eyes, and took the basin back to the washroom, dumping the crimson water down the drain.

"You couldn't have let Roxanne do this? After all, she is nurse."

"Well... she's beautiful.. and I didn't want to..." He dropped his gaze in shame.

"So you pulled me out of bed, because you couldn't get help from some girl you think is pretty? So why not go to your sister?" His face turned a deeper shade of red.

"You were still in bed? But it's well into the afternoon, it's almost sunset."

"Do you think I walk around here all the time in my nightgown?" I asked sarcastically.

"If you care to know, I felt sick this morning."

"Oh, I didn't know... sorry Ace... It's just... I don't want someone this close... not with all the rumours

going around..." I laughed at his statement, but he couldn't understand why.

"So it's alright if your sister gets 'this close' as you put it. You seem to be forgetting one major little detail, why not go to Meg? I'm sure she would have been glad to help, maybe even kiss you wounds as if you were still a little boy." I teased. He shot me an aggravated glare.

"You know Meg would be furious at me, I had no one else to turn to."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you threw the first punch."

"Why, Ace, you know I don't think." I couldn't help but laugh

"Well that is obvious!" I commented, as I got up off the bed, heading over to the closet. I pulled out one of Erik's tunics, and threw it at Murtagh, who surprisingly caught it.

"You can't just walk around in a blood stained shirt. Do you want a pair of pants too? The blood pooling over your crotch probably won't send the greatest message." I teases, sensing his ears turn red, but I couldn't see them, for I had my back turned to him. I grabbed one of Erik's usual pants, handed it to Murtagh, then left the room allowing him to change. I leaned up again the wall next to door frame, looking out into the sitting room. I hadn't walked out here till just now, and it hit me Ayesha wasn't here.

Erik must have taken her with him. He spoils her, almost like a child.

No, I'm not going to think of that.

I tried pushed the thought out of my mind, but no avail.

Just the mention of those wretched things frightens me. It couldn't happen to me... But what if... What if I'm like Mother? No... That couldn't happen... I couldn't do that to Erik... I wouldn't let that happen... I won't let him go through what father had to...

I was pulled from my thoughts when Murtagh clasped his hand over my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"You alright? You seemed sort of dazed." His face showed an unusual grim, concerned look.

"I'm fine, just tried."

"Well, I will leave you then, so you can return to bed. Sorry for troubling you." He kissed my forehead, which was wet from perspiration, but he didn't say anything about it.

"It's my job to care for you." That famous grin appeared upon his youthful face.

"Thanks Ace." With that, he disappeared into the darkness that surrounds my home. I returned to my room, collapsing into the mattress. I tried to fall back to sleep, but my mind screamed with thoughts I wish not to speak of.


	20. Chapter 20

Little Lotte- part of this doesn't sound like your Phic... not at all...

Chapter 20

I awoke the next morning with that horrendous taste in my mouth. Breaking away from Erik's arms, once more I practically ran to the washroom, collapsing over the sink, vomiting in to it. The sound of this disgusting act must have woke Erik, for he called my name.

Please don't come in here angel, I don't want you to see me like this.

His gentle steps terrified me, but I couldn't compose myself for him. He pulled my long, blonde curls away from my face, cringing in horror at the sight before him. when I had finished, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Mon Ange." He whimpered, stroking my hair.

Poor Erik, he has never seen me ill before...

"I'm fine Erik." I told him, slowly breaking from his arms to stand. I rinsed the taste from my mouth, as Erik snaked his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder, looking into my face via the mirror.

"But-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Just some bug being passed around, nothing big." I plastered a fake smile upon my face. Erik nodded his head, and lead me back to the room.

"And you. My love, were where you yesterday?" I questioned sitting down on the bed, against the headboard, Erik practically sitting in my lap.

"I had some business to attend to in Bosherville." He danced around the question.

Bosherville? I don't recall ever hearing of a place by that name... why would Erik go there?

Ayesha jumped up onto the bed, curling up between the two of us.

"I missed you Little One." I stroked her fur, looking up at my Erik.

"Almost as much as I missed your father."

I can't believe that word escaped from my lips. I regretted it the moment I spoke it. Erik smiled, looking down at his precious cat, then up at me. I could see in his eyes he would like to be one, and he would be a great one, after all, he missed his first chance... No, his only chance.

"I missed you more." He spoke childishly, quickly kissing my lips.

"What is in Bosherville?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.

"A little church..." He whispered, his lips beginning to travel down my neck.

"And the priest that agreed to Marry us." My heart fluttered, I'm not sure if it was from his words, or touch, but it fluttered all the same.

"And when, may I ask, are you planning to get married?" I fiddled with the ruffles of his shirt.

"September, Maybe the twentieth." He spoke, a smile crept across my face.

Did he not expect me to know what that date was? How could I forget the day he first kissed me?

"September would be perfect." I told him.

"It's not to far away?" He asked.

"I think I can wait five months." He smiled, and nodded.

"I should be going, Madame Giry will surely kill me if I miss another rehearsal." He nodded his head, and allowed me to get dressed, not even distracting me with his normal lustful teasing.

I kissed his goodbye, then returned back to the world of light, making it just in time for practice. Meg must have talked with her mother, for Madame Giry didn't even scowled me for being late, let alone missing practice yesterday. The other ballet rats were already in formation, when I slipped behind Meg. She turned her head quickly to smile at me, then lead us out onto the hard wood floor of the stage.

Our routine for this particular opera under minds our skill immensely, the little ones could do this, but the crowd likes the young women dancing around in next to nothing. I shall not complain, it gives Meg and I more time to talk.

"It is good to see you have some colour in your face again, you looked like a corpse yesterday."

"I'm feeling better, thanks to you."

"I only made you tea." I leaned in closer to mer, to keep any wondering ears from our conversation.

"Erik found someone to marry us." Her faced beamed with happiness for me.

"That is wonderful!" She exclaimed, taking my hands in hers excitingly.

"Meg!" Her mother called for her, from across the stage. She left me, as Sorelli took advantage of my solitude.

"Haven't seen you around lately." Her usual cruel voice hit my ears

If it were possible to hate with every fiber of your being, I feel hatred for her more than my heart longs for Erik!

"I have been busy." I said plainly, turning from her.

"With a man I suspect." The witch spoke.

"That is my business." A cruel, malicious grin spread across her deceiving face.

"It must be a man, seeing the ring you have been wearing upon your finger. Judging by the size, he must be rich." She paused, expecting me to make a comment, but I remained silent.

I will not sink to her level.

"Well the man is either stupid, or old, to choose you to lay with. Does he know your an orphan? That you have nothing to your name? Your not even a skilled dancer, or a beautiful one. Maybe your his mistress? He must be stupid, and blind."

That damn spawn of the devil! That unworthy little scrum of a whore! how dare she say such things about my Erik!

The back of my hand made contact with her face, the slapping echoing around us. Her eyes seemed to burst from her head in shock.

She deserves worse.

I didn't speak another word to her, just turned, and stormed off. The ballet girls whispered around me, spreading the news of what I just did, but I don't care, she needed to be slapped, as simple as that.

"Wait up!" I heard Madame Giry call from behind me. I turned and waited for her.

"She's just curious, they all are." She spoke in her usual disappointing tone.

I never expected her to stand up for Sorelli.

"No, Sorelli just wanted to be cruel. You should have heard the things she said." I hissed out, not meaning to be unkind to her, but I couldn't control my tone. Madame Giry hung her head and sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear his ring, if you don't want to be questioned." I protectively grabbed at my ring, running my fingers over the smooth metal.

"I will never take it off." I vowed.


	21. Chapter 21

A rather short chapter...

Little Lotte- What would one of my stories be without this song? To bad they are not in a church...

Chapter 21

Erik sat beside me, shifting through his multiple stacks of sheet music, looking for the perfect song. Ayesha sat on my lap, purring under my stroking hand.

I always love sitting beside Erik, getting involved in his greatest passion. I am far from a good singer, even though he claims I can sing, I know he is just being nice. How he can put up with my voice, I shall never know. But he does, and even encourages it.

"Do you have a request?" He asked, obviously not finding the song he wanted.

"Anything that makes you happy My Love." I commented sweetly. He gave a short chuckle, returning to his search.

"I keep forgetting you can never make a decision on your own." He teased. I rolled my eyes, placing Ayesha on the floor, so I could shift to sitting on the side of my hip, resting my chin on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him.

"I can," I protested weakly.

"But one cannot choose when you play, for no matter what the music, It's seductively intoxicating." A wolfish grin crept across his angelic face, as he kissed my forehead, creating a path to my lips, turning his body to the side, and pulling my up into him.

"Only when I wish it to be." As he spoke, Ayesha jumped up on the bench, then to the top of the organ, knocking over the papers. The sheet music scattered onto the floor.

Must she get in the the way?

Erik and I began to pick up the papers, stacking them up on the floor. One particular sheet caught my eye. The edges of the yellowing page seemed to have burned, of it had a dark ash brown rim along the uneven edge.

"What about this one?" I asked, beginning to read the lyrics. Just as the words escaped my lips, I wish I hadn't let them free, for I recognized the song.

It was from his Don Joan Triumphant. The song between Don Joan and Aminta, the song Christine and Erik sang, the night she showed his unique face to the cruel blind world.

Erik took the sheet from my hand, examining it, a twisted look upon his face

"I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean too..." I trailed off, as he picked up the rest of the sheets, placing Point Of No Return up on the stand.

"It is a beautiful song." He said harshly, as he began to play it's haunting melody.

My poor Erik. How could he stand playing that song? for I know it hurts him. How could I be so foolish to suggest it?

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

_In pursuit of that wish_

_Which till now has been silent... silent_

Something about his tone seemed different than I expected, it was soft, and calm, slowly filling with that untamed passion. He turned his head slightly, his grey blue eyes flashing with intensity.

_I have brought you, that our passions_

_May fuse and merge_

_In your mind _

_You've already succumb to me_

_Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts you've decided... Decided_

his fingers left the keys, and began to play on my hips. fiddling with the beading of my corset.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_The games we've played till now are at an end_

He rose from the bench, bringing me up with him, leading me away from the bench, his fingers finding there way up and down the curves of my body, over the soft fabric of my dress.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_

_No use resisting, abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul_

He stole a quick kiss, with out any form of protest on my part.

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us_

He began to lead me down our familiar path to the bedroom. It seems we are always traveling to it in this manner, something I have no objections to.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold, _

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn_

_Beyond the point of no return..._

It was my turn to sing in our seductive duet. I had only heard this song once before, while they sang on stage, but I can recall every word for every note.

_You have brought me_

_To the moment_

_Where words run dry_

_To the moment where speech disappears_

_Into silence... silence_

My voice is nothing compared to the last women he sang this with, but I let my soul bleed through my voice, releasing all the passionate love I feel for him, feeling each note with my very soul, meaning every word to escape my lips.

_I have come here, _

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_

His hands fell to my bottom, pulling my up off the ground. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, and arms around his neck to support my body.

_And now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided...decided_

His lips caressed the nap of my neck, the euphoria the created pulsed through my veins, setting my body on fire with passion.

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we too wait_

_Before we're one?_

He laid us down on the bed, so that he found himself only inches above my body, as he removed my corset, his lips touching every part of my flesh exposed.

When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?

I began to work on his own apparel, as he sang in harmony with me.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is crossed now_

_So stand and watch it burn_

_We have passed the point of no return_.

Something about tonight was far greater than all the other times prior. Something made it different, more passionate, more loving, filled with more desire. For tonight he forgot about her, completely. He is completely mine, and mine alone. This painful song from the past allowed him to forgive, and forget, start a new. He was on longer the Phantom, the Opera Ghost, the Trapdoor Lover, he is simply Erik, only my Erik.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry to take so long, sort of have a lot on my plate this week...

Amber- finally the part I have foreshadowed to death.

Little Lotte- "Sing once again with me" one of the many things I am freaking out over this weekend.

Chapter 22

Could she take any longer? Every moment I wait for to return, the butterflies in my stomach grow even more restless. What if she confirms my worst fears? What if I am? How can I survive? What if history repeats itself? What will Erik do?

Roxanne finally entered the room, a sweet smile upon her face. She took a seat next to me, in her makeshift office, taking one of my hands in hers.

"Dear, you are." She said joyfully.

How my heart sank. I have never recalled such sorrow as that moment.

I know she can see the disappointment in my eyes, and couldn't understand as to why.

"Your married, are you not?" She asked.

"Engaged."

"But your committed to just one man?"

"Of course. I'm not like the other whores in this place." I commented coldly.

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart."

"I don't understand. How is it you are unhappy about this? Your of the age, you seem to be happily settled, why don't you welcome this?"

"I'm afraid." I whimpered out, the impact of this slowly hitting me.

"Of what? You will make a wonderful moth-"

"I'm afraid of dieing, of leaving them. I don't what Erik going through the same thing my father had to do, I can't leave him alone in this world, to care for a ... a..." I cut her off, but couldn't finish my words.

If I spoke it out loud, it would make it true, but if I kept the idea in my mind, never to speak of it, it won't be true. It can't be true, I won't let it.

Tears began to swell in my eyes.

"Your mother... Did she die in childbirth?" Slowly, I nodded my head, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"What happened to her, it won't happen to you. I will make sure of it." She promised, trying to comfort me. I finally looked up into her welcoming, green eyes.

"I promise." She vowed, a small smile of comfort spread across my face.

"But..."

"Your going to be find, go tell the father the good news." She practically pushed me out the room.

My body longed to be next to Erik's, I wanted to bury my face into his chest, cry into him, have him comfort me, but I can't do that. I can't bring myself to go home. I can't face him. I can't tell him.

I wandered around the opera house, going any were but the cellars, till I was stopped when a large hand fell upon my shoulder. I turned to find a tall, well built man standing behind me. I couldn't see the majority his face, for his long, black hair hung in front of it, as well as some of it was hidden in the shadows, but of what I could see he looked handsome, a large, hooked nose poked out of the darkness, it's pale colour standing out.

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle, but could you please hell me, I seem to have gotten lost." He supported a large, friendly smile.

"Of course, where are you going?" I returned in the same amicable nature, despite my heart's hurt.

"I am looking for a Mademoiselle Roxanne." I directed the strange, mysterious man back to her office. When Roxanne saw the man behind me, she seemed to run at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

Glad to see she had someone, But would rather not like to see a pair of lovers, not today.

I continued back on my wandering, till I can across Meg.

"I was just going to go see you!" She exclaimed, locking her arm with mine.

"What do you think about coming with me to the Rue?" She asked.

Great, an excuse to not return home.

"Sure." I plastered a fake smile on my face, I can't let her know what was wrong.

We walked along together, she was talking about some useless gossip, but I wasn't paying attention, my mind was else were. My eyes travel from store window, to store window, looking past the merchandise, until we came upon this one shop.

Before my eyes the most angelic wedding gown I have seen hung. The simple glass wall separated me from what must have been what heaven looks like. I have never seen anything as brilliant white as the silk in that gown. Regal gold stitching ran along the hem, in shape of roses. The same rose pattern appeared on the lace that covered the corset. The dress exposed both shoulders, giving it a simple elegance.

"It's so beautiful!" I couldn't help but stare at it like a blinded doe.

"Do you have a dress yet?" Meg joined in on my stares. We must have looked like two little kids pressing their noses to the glass of a candy shop.

"No, not yet." I took one more longing glance at the window, and turned away.

I hadn't thought about our wedding, till now. How can we get married in September? With what just happened?

"Why not that one? It would look wonderful on you, Erik would surely like it, rather revealing." Meg teased. I rolled my eyes, but knew she was right, well, at least that Erik would like it, no garment no matter how beautiful could change my appearance.

She tried to push me into the store, but I refused.

"I could never squeeze myself into something that tiny." I pointed to the narrow waist of the perfect gown.

"Not to mention I could never afford it."

"Your not some old maid! Your a ballerina! You probably have the smallest waist line of as all, are you blind?"

She isn't right, but I won't argue with her, I'm not in the mood.

"I still can't afford it." I said plainly, walking away from the window.

Meg continued behind me, chatting on, but once again my mind drifted elsewhere.

How am I going to tell Erik? Will he be happy? Of course he will, he wants this. He he knew? What if it happens?

Just ahead of us, a small stand seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Curious with what they could be selling, Meg and I walked over.

An old, wrinkled women stood in the middle of the group, a small girl beside her, clinging to the womens skirt.

"Cure all facial discolouring! From birth marks to age spots!" The women called out, picking up a jar from one of the tables at her stand. The little girl stepped forward, pulling her long, deep brown hair away from her face, revealing a deep, red birthmark, That consumed more than half her face. The women removed the flesh toned wax that was in the jar, after heating it up by dipping it in a boiling pot of water, and gentle applied a thin layer of it to the child's face. She the thin layer of the wax, acted like a mask, covering the child's mark, making her look like any other normal little girl. The older women who had flocked to the stand in curiosity, gasped at the child's transformation, and began to buy the wax, to cover there own flaws.

An idea struck me, looking down at the girls face, how innocent, and excepting she looked. I joined in with the old women, buying my own jar of the wax. Causally I slipped the jar into my cloak, looking over at Meg, who had an eye brow raised at my purchase.

"Erik?" She questioned.

What is it with my family, well, soon to be family knowing me too well? How will I be able to keep this secret from them If they all came just read my thought?

I glanced back towards the Opera House, a smile spreading across my face.

"Maybe I can help him out of his darkness."


	23. Chapter 23

Little Lotte- ok... slight Emo rant, as Munchkin put it, but really sad. Just warning you, for I cried when writing it. And it is something that certain someone this is based from would do -looks up at Erik innocently, who just rolls his eyes- Don't worry, I'm sending Erik back to your home.

Yes, actually related this to English class, woot woot!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, next one will be longer.

Chapter 23

Erik took of his porcelain mask, placing it down upon the night stand, then joined me in our bed.

"Why must you were that, My love?" I asked, running my hand down his cheek, following my skin with my lips.

"When you are beautiful without it?" He smiled faintly, returning my kiss.

"Love has blinded you, Mon Ange." He said plainly, wrapping his arms around me, in our usual embrace.

"Love has not blinded me." I protested, bringing his face closer to mine.

"It has opened me eyes, so that I see the real you, not just your flesh." He kissed the top of my hair.

"You truly are an angel. Good night, Mon ange."

"Good night Erik."

After Erik succumbed to his slumber, as slyly as I could, I slipped out of bed, gently taking his mask into my hands, and walked out to the sitting room. After rummaging around I found were Erik had unknowingly placed my cloak down when I arrived home, and pulled out the jar I had bought at the Rue. I began my work.

I didn't expect this to be such tedious work, but alas, it was. The wax kept harding before I had it molded correctly, which made me have to stop, heat it, and try again. Finally I figured out how to hold the wax just high enough above a candle to keep the wax soft, but not melting. I used his mask as a template for the new one, but it would have taken half the time if I could have built it off of his face, but I wanted it to be a surprise.

He deserves this, why shouldn't he be happy? Why shouldn't he be allowed out into the world, Without fear of rejection? He is better than all of them.

After hours of molding the wax, I held the mask out at arm length, examining it.

It look perfect.

From the large forehead, high cheek bone, flared nose, slight bag beneath the eye hole, indent above where his perfect lips will sit. Everything matched his face, except for the lack of an eye brow.

An eyebrow. How should I go about putting on onto the mask? If I was to etch one into the wax, it would complete the replica, but won't people notice it doesn't move? But on the other hand, people might stare if he doesn't have on.

He needs one, but what would it be made of?

I looked around for inspiration, my eyes falling upon a brilliant white quill.

That's it!

Using some black ink from one of his jars, I painted onto the mask, digging the tip of the quill into the wax, to give it the appearance of actual hair.

When I was satisfied with the results, I wrapped the mask in a simple piece of silk, attaching a small note to it.

My Love,

now the world shall see you

and embrace you.

I returned his usual mask to it's rightful place on the night stand, and returned to mine, beside my Erik.

Now all I have to do is find some way to tell him.

I shivered at the thought, and tried to push it out of my mind, but it wouldn't leave. The stories my father told me about haunted my mind. The stories about the women I am named for, my mother.

Mother had been so carefree, loving, and gentle. The way a wife should be, the way a mother should be. He told me how excited she had been, when she found out. She always wanted children, especially a girl. She was perfectly healthy, not even falling to Morning Sickness in the beginning. But on that day, after I was handed over to the nurse to be cleaned, something happened. Even the doctor had no idea what, or why, but her life slipped away, just as I began mine.

Father always told me about her, never wanting me to forget how much he loved her. Even after he married the mother I grew to know and love, he talked about her. I was told I looked just like her, and now that I am older, I know I do. My only memory of her was the photo father used to carry. How many nights I would steal the picture from him, to glance at what he had lost. When I look into the mirror, I can see her. The women who looks back at me is the same from the photo.

Please God, don't let me share her fate. I ask of you, just this once, don't take me from my angel, don't kill his sole the way you killed my father's. You have done enough damage to his life, spare him of this, please.

Erik stirred, wrapping his arms around my waist. His breath skimmed the surface of my skin.

I want this, I really do. Please God, don't think me cruel, don't think me like Lady Macbeth, for I would never do such things, I am not wicked, I don't wish harm upon this ch- I Want this to happen, I love Erik, and I want a family with him, but I can't leave him. You must understand, if only you could find mercy on him. I don't plea for my own sake, I am not frighted of death, we all must meet it when you choose, but I fear for the living. I fear for the mourning. I know My Erik, he will die inside, he will continue to live, no matter the pain, but his soul will be lost, forever. Don't kill his beautiful soul, non who have walked this earth have been so great inside, besides your own son, and non shall walk again. Don't end his happiness as it has just began.


	24. Chapter 24

Little Lotte- Thanks for the help, you really helped make this chapter a real tear jerker.

I Love You my Lotte/ adopted Sister/ best friend/ Angel.

Amber- your chapter is coming up soon

The song in this chapter is You Are, by Jimmy Wayne. (Gasp! A country song!)

Chapter 24

When my eyes fluttered opened in the morning, Erik was not beside me, nor was Ayesha. Immediately his new mask crossed my mind, a bright smile spread across my face, as I practically hopped out of bed, pulling my nightgown tighter to me body, I went to find my Erik.

Erik stood at the far end of the sitting room, next to his organ, before the place I left his mask. The silk that had surrounded the mask lay upon among the keys, as he faced one of the mirrors I had brought down here. He had his back to me, showing off the perfecting of his scarred skin, the well formed shoulder blades, lean spin, to even the will formed muscles of what his pants covered. He must have heard my foot steps, for he turned to face me, tears streaming down his face, and new mask.

My Erik, how the world would have loved you, if you were born to look like this, for there is only one thing on this earth with more beauty than you posses now, your true face, that beautiful, seductive, unique, mesmerizing face I fell in love with.

The liquid crystals that formed in his eyes fell down his regal face with such grace, nothing has ever taken my breath away as his tears of joy. They set my heart a flame. I would never have expected such a heavenly sight as to see an angel cry pure joy, before I met Erik.

He took me in his arms, clutching me close to his chest, those tears fell into my hair, sending chills of delight through my body.

"I love you." He whimpered out.

"Mon Ange. Mon Ange it is true, only God could have sent you." He dug his fingers into my curls desperately, making my cry with him.

"You have given me every thing, you have brought light into my word of darkness, hope I never dreamed I could posses, you have given me a reason to live, and far above all, you have given me love, something not even the women who gave birth to me could do. Mon Ange! Oh Mon Ange! How is it God sent me such a gift? What did I do to deserve this?"

Does he really think that of me? For I am nothing of the sort, he is the angel, not me. I try my best to make him happy, so I won't protest, be he is wrong. If he only knew how much I myself need him, he has our rolls switched.

"How could I ever let you know how much you truly mean to me, Mon Ange? You are my world, my everything." He broke away from me for a moment, to look into my eyes, into my soul.

_You are my love_

_You are my life_

_My heart and soul_

_The truest friend I've ever known_

_You are my world_

_All of my dreams_

_My fantasy_

_My reality_

_I love everything you are. _

He sang sweetly, before pulling me back into him. This time, attacking my lips with his own.

"I love you" I told him, resting my head against his shoulder.

"You deserve this Erik, you are an angel among men." He kissed me again.

"Mon Ange." He whispered softly into my ear.

I took his hands in mine, and lead him back to the bedroom to dress.

"Were would you like to go?" I asked, helping him put his shirt on, and beginning on my own apparel.

"Anywhere you wish, Mon Ange." He helped my into one of my more flashy, revealing outfits.

"I want the world to see my gift from God." I giggled like a young one as he nipped at my neck, playfully laying kisses on my skin.

"The Rue?" I asked, as he lead me over into the gondola, Ayesha walking along right behind him.

"Perfect." He climbed into the gondola, helping me inside as well. As Ayesha went to follow, Erik raised his hand to her.

"Not today Little One." He rested his hand on my shoulder, as Ayesha seemed to shoot us a childish mean spirited glance.

"Just me and Mon Ange today."

"There is just one place I want to go first." I told him, a smile spread across my face.

Yes, I'll tell him there, he would want to hear it there.

When we reached our sacred meadow, I took Erik's hands in mind, so that he faced me.

"Why did you want to come here, My Love?" He asked playfully.

I looked around happily at the serene nature of this place.

Yes this is a perfect place, now just to find the words.

"I want to tell you something Erik, I couldn't think of a more fitting place that this." He took a step closer, bringing my hands up to his face, kissing my knuckles.

"What is it Mon Ange?"

"Do you think Ayesha will be mad?" I asked softly, leading into the dreaded news.

"About what?" He gave a questioning look, but I just grinned at him.

"Sharing you." I tried my best to give an innocent, childish look, and he bought it, or at least, pretend to.

"Sharing me? With who?" I took a step away from him, looking up into those blue green eyes.

Please God, Let it have his beauty. Those piercing eyes. Let it have his window to his soul.

"With...your son." I said quietly. He drew back for a second, complete bewilderment struck his face.

"Son?" He questioned, not exactly comprehending what I was saying.

"Well, if you don't what a boy, I shall pray to God it's a girl." His jaw dropped, as he realized what I was telling him.

"What? Your? Really?" I nodded softly as a childish grin spread across his face. He howled gaily, picking me up in his arms, twirling me around, laughing.

"I can't believe... Mon Ange!" He hugged me again, then let his hands fall over my stomach.

"You will make a wonderful father Erik. I have no doubt of it."

"A father..." His whispered, looking down to were my unborn child sits. Those crystal tears appearing once again on his cheeks.

Yes, my unborn child. There is no denying it now. I shall have Erik's child, the child of an angel. Somehow I thought this moment would be painful, heart shattering. I thought I would cry in fear of this, when I finally excepted it, but I didn't. I cry tears of joy, for my Erik. My heart flutters for his happiness. I don't know if I will ever see as much joy upon his face as I do now, but he is happy, and I never want his smile to end.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

What am I going to do? Why did I tell him?

My mind screamed, jolting me from my slumber. Erik once again did not lay beside me, something I have come to expect after something, significant happens.

Why did this happen? How can he love this child so? This child...

I sat up, rubbing my temples, trying to stop the ever going debate over the child. Ayesha jumped up into my lap, upset that her precious Erik had not taken her with him.

"Go away cat." I pushed her off of me irritatingly,

Why must she be such a bother? If this is just a taste of what a child will be like, I would rather be like Marguerite.

I mentally slapped myself for such a comment, how dare I say such things? I would never, Never do such a tasteless, cowedly thing. I was not raised to think such thoughts.

Ayesha once again climbed up into to my lap, demanding my attention as if she was a prima donna. Knowing I would never win against her, I gave in, and stroked her back.

"This is all your fault, Little One. If I had not brought you down here to live, Erik would never have realized how much he wished to care for someone, he wouldn't want this child." She rubbed her head up against my stomach, purring loudly.

"Why must I have a heart full of pity? Why did I bring you in? Why did I let any of this happen?" despite my harsh words, she continued to purr, her tail curled around my leg softly.

She has almost as much charm on me as I have on Erik.

"God, what am I doing?" I practically screamed at myself, picking up Ayesha, and cradling her in my arms, as you would an infant.

"I love you Little One, don't think I don't. I will Love this child, If I ever get a chance to meet it, but I'm frightened Little One. You must see that. Erik doesn't, but you seem to know everything." Her little paws began to snatch at one of my curly locks, trying to nip at it when she caught it.

"I know, I know, I have nothing to worry about, That's what Roxanne said too, but that doesn't stop my mind." She climbed out of my grasp, resting upon my shoulder, and back. She nuzzled at my ear, her tail getting tangled in my massive hair.

"Alright, alright, I get it Little One. I'll stop worrying, Alright?" She purred once again, wrapping her tail protectively around my neck.

I laughed at her taking her up in my arms again, this time letting her playfully swipe at my fingers. Our simple, loving play was inturuputed by a soft knock. I looked up to see Murtagh leaning against the door way, that grin upon his face. He had his hands behind his back, and cane no were in my sight.

"Hello Scout." I motioned for him to join me on the bed. He sat next to me, bringing his arms to the front of his body, revealing a large, white box.

"I have something for you, Ace." He placed the box in front of me. Almost like I child, I took the box into my hands, shaking it gentle, as if to get a hint of what was inside, but it made not a sound.

"What is it?" I asked, removing the lid of the mysterious box.

The sight before me took my breath away. The dress, the heavenly garment Meg and I saw in the store window while we were shopping lay before my eyes. Still in complete shock, I pulled the garment from the box, and laid it against the curves of my body, to see how it would look upon my skin.

"You will look amazing in it." He pulled my hair back, examining the dress, no doubt imagining me in it.

"How... Scout? How could you afford such a regal gift?" I found the words, as I ran my unworthy hands over the precious detailing of the lace.

"I have my money, and besides, traditionally it is the bride's family who pays for the wedding." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes, returning my gaze to the mesmerizing white of the dress.

"What part of my relationship with Erik is traditional?" His grin widened, as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well, there isn't." He paused, eyes returning to the gown, then up into my eyes.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" I practically leaped onto him, wrapping my arms around him tightly, letting him know just how ecstatic I am.

"Thank you. Really scout, your the best brother any girl could ask for."

"And don't forget that Ace." He teased. Ayesha, feeling slightly ignored, demanding his attention in her usual way.

"So, Does she talk back?" He stroked her head.

He overheard? But, no, he couldn't have...

"How much did you hear?" I asked cautiously, no need giving him information he might have missed.

"Well, your voice echoed down the hall, and seeing as I don't walk too fast... I heard enough to get the main idea" My heart sank, my head seemed as if it would have fallen to the ground in shame, if it wasn't attached to my neck.

Must every one know?

"Your scared." His voice lost it's usual light tone, turning serious.

"No, I'm not scared... I am terrified!" I could feel the tears fill my eyes, but I don't care, let Murtagh see my pain, let at least someone understand. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, as Erik does when I need other's strength. I wept into my brother, as I wish I could weep into my Erik, but he must never know, He can't know, I can't let him worry. My body shook with fright, despite Murtagh's attempt to calm me. I need to get this out, I will die if I keep it inside any longer.

"Your mother?" He asked, knowing exactly as my mind works. All I could do was nod my head, but he understood it all. When the majority of the tears subsided, I looked up into my brother, his loving, tender sea blue eyes. He wiped the tears away, his smile returning to his face.

"You never out grew your fears, have you? Your still that shy, tender, frightened little girl I always knew." His smile must be contagious, for one appeared upon my face too.

"How can you know me so well, My Scout? Not even Erik can see that in me."

"Years of practice." He said, taking my hands in his.

"Your entire life, you kept this fear, although knew one saw it. Even as a girl, you refused to play with the baby dolls, said you didn't like them. It took you forever to warm up to our Mother." He leaned over me, kissing my forehead.

"Your not her, you know that. You won't share her fate."

Why must every one lie to me? Everything won't be alright. God isn't kind enough to grant me Heaven, I don't deserve it.

"How do you know that? How can everyone say that?" I whimpered out, burring my head in my hands, digging my nails furiously into my hair.

"Because, I am your brother, and I'm always right." I couldn't help but laugh.

Oh my brother, how your smile can effect someone. Just one look at you brightens the room, lifting even the most sorrowful heart to the heavens.

"Come on, out of bed, I am taking you out. You look like you need fresh air, your so pale." He helped me off the bed, although I don't need it, he was trying to be a gentlemen. He left the room, allowing my time to dress.

After finding the perfect outfit, I examined myself in the mirror.

How long will I be able to get away with wearing these things? How long can I hide it? What about when I can't? What about my dancing?

It hadn't crossed my mind till that every moment about my dancing. I have been too worked up over other fears to worry about that.

My career is over. If I live, there still is such a small chance of returning. If I ever loose the weight from the child, I will be far out of practice, how will I catch up?

No, we are not going to ponder any longer about the future. I am just going to enjoy being with me brother today, no more troubling thought.

You never know, maybe they are right.


	26. Chapter 26

Little Lotte- I don't care what you say, you are perfect, you are every bit worthy of my envy, and Erik would obviously choose you over me. You really are my everything, and I have NOTHING bad to say about you, for one can't find fault in an angel, the only person worthy of our Erik's love.

I Love you!

Thanks for all you who are reading, I never thought this story would have this many readers. I just want to warn you all, there is a good chance you won't get another post till next Friday. Sorry! I have a really busy week, because I am leaving for a trip to New York City on Sunday, and have tons of things to do before it, I won't be returning till Wednesday, and the next day I shall not have time, thanks to my school's talent show I am participating in, with my Lotte of course ( we are doing Phantom). Once again sorry for the inconvenience, I shall try my best to post before Sunday, but I can't make any promises.

Chapter 26

"So, where is your Erik today?" Murtagh tried to instill some small talk, after the awkwardly silent walk to the cafe.

"Actually, I have no idea. He normally leaves a note when he goes out, but nothing."As the low class brat I am, I shrugged my shoulder, not caring if the aristocratic women who sat near us shot me degrading looks.

"How did he take the news?"

"He can't wait!" I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, looking into the dark swirls of my tea.

He understood my feelings on the subject, and changed topics quickly, as to make sure I wouldn't cry again, not in public.

"So, isn't this place beautiful?" He asked, motioning to the English style decor .

"It is, how on earth did you find it? I thought you only knew how to find the best bars." I teased him playfully, as I always do.

"I am not completely hopeless Ace! As a matter of face, I come here often with Meg."

"So, Meg found this place?" The tips of his ears turned the familiar red, supporting my thought.

"Yes, but give me some credit little sister, I keep returning." That grin returned to his handsome face.

How I love that smile. How perfect it is. His smile has a charm about it, it could cause even the most morbid elder, to laugh as a gay youth. One can't be mad when he breaks out that smile. I can't deny my brother is attractive, any girl would be lucky to have my smart ass Scout, I'm glad it is my Meg that has captured his heart, he deserves her, as she does him.

"How are things between you and Meg?" I asked causally, knowing the answer, but it gives us something to talk about.

"A little bumpy to be honest." He ran his hand through his dark locks,

"We seem to be getting into a lot of fights lately," He paused, a sinful look upon his face.

"But we make up, a lot actually, definitely something I don't complain about, some of the things you girls learn in that opera house of yours..." It took all the strength in me not to spit my tea out with his words. The women starred at us, their noses turned up at us, be who cares what they think?

"You girls? How would you know what we are like in bed?" I asked, the tips of his ears red.

"Well, I meant that as more of a general statement, about Meg's performance, but I have heard talk."

I love watching him squirm under my eye. His face turns beat red, matching his ears. The look in those eyes, it's almost fright, fright of corrupting his innocent sister. This is one of the few times I have ever seen him act like this, He forgets I am no longer his best friend, but his grown sister, to an untrained eye I might have even been considered a lady.

We have never really acted as proper sibling should. We played together as children, climbing trees, wrestling, participating in sports. He treated me different than everyone else. He treated me like a best friend, instead of just some girl. I wasn't pampered to, cared for, locked up in my room to learn the proper way to act like a lady, and I thank god every day he treated me different, and got my family to treat me the same way. How luck I am to have had that. I am not that mindless pretty flower like the rest of my gender, even the lower classes are taught to just look beautiful to attract men. How I despise them for wasting all the potential they could have had, but then again, who would want a smart women? Men like Erik are hard to come by.

"And who have you heard this talk from?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. He shifted slightly in his chair, as if he was sitting on needles.

"Well, I would rather not talk about it Ace, if you please."

Does he really think I would give up that easily? How you under estimate me, my Scout.

"Who?" I asked this time, firmer, and slower.

"I ... I can't tell you, he wouldn't want me too." Just as the words slipped from his mouth, I knew he regretted saying them.

Me? What do I have to do with this, no one would know about my performance, except Erik. Erik! He talked to Erik? About that?

"No, you couldn't have... My Erik? You talked to him about that?" the words flowed from my mouth in bewilderment, he nodded his head slightly.

"Don't think I just asked, we sat and talked one day, while you and Meg were at rehearsal, and it just sort of came up." If it was possible, he turned an even deeper shade of rouge.

"And it's not like you don't talk about us with Meg." He protested.

"Let me get this straight, you talked to your girlfriend's father, about your love life? Not to mention he told you about your sister! What sort of tangled web of incest have we weaved!" I couldn't help but drop my jaw at the words that fell from my lips. I buried my face in my palms, trying to get the images of Murtagh and Erik talking of such things out of my mind.

"Well, what did he say?" Murtagh's jaw dropped, as mine had just done.

"What?" He questioned, not sure if he heard me correctly.

"Well, what did he say about it? I'm curious, after all, ha has more to compare my performance to than I have to compare his."

"I ... I can't..." He couldn't find the words, pure shock stuck to his face.

"I can't talk to you about that! Your my sister for heaven sakes!"

so finally he decides it best to limit our conversation to just what siblings should discuss.

"You would tell your Navy buddies about it, but you can't tell me? What ever happened to our free conversations? We could talk about anything before."

"Look, I'm not discussing this that with you, because... well... because I would rather not have the image of my little sister doing such things, even if you are a grown, and an almost married women, it is just not something I need to picture."

"Fair enough Scout."

Don't think me wicked, or disturbed in the mind, but personally, I enjoy hearing Meg's tales of my brother, not because I care how his performance is, but the smile that spreads across her face when she talks about it. How happy he makes her, as Erik does for me.

"Speaking of you being an almost married women, have the two of you set a date yet?" Reluctant to change our subject, I nodded my head.

"He wants September, the twentieth, but I don't think he realizes we need to move the date up, if I am to fit into that angelic dress." His smile returned to his face, and she nodded happily.

"You could always wait till after the child." He suggested.

How dare he say that?

"Scout! Have you gon ill in the head? Wait till the child is born? What if? No, I refuse. I can't bring a bastard child into this world. I can't leave Erik like that, better he be a widower with a child, that is at least respectable." My answer frightened him, I know it does.

I know he told me to forget it, but I can't. How could one forget about such things? How could I forget my mother's ever haunting past?

"And why would I want to delay it? September can't come fast enough." I softened my tone.

"Sorry, Ace... I didn't mean to offend you." He backed off, dropping the subject once more.

We sat there in silence, just sipping our tea, unsure of what to say. Finally, I broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Murtagh." I looked up into those Scottish ocean blue eyes.

"It's just..." I couldn't find the words to express my thoughts, then again, I don't know what my thoughts really are.

"I understand." He said plainly, in that serious tone.

"Listen Scout, I wanted to say thanks, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you. If you hadn't came this morning, I'm sure I would have gone mad." He smiled weakly, clasping his hand on my shoulder.

"Thats what I am her for, I will always be here for you, when ever you need me."

What would I do without me scout? How would I have been able to get through this If he had not returned to me?

"You should probably get going, for you have a performance tonight." I nodded and rose from my chair, he followed my action, giving money to waitress, and escorting me out.

"I shall be watching the two of you tonight." He kissed me cheek good bye.

"Good bye scout."

"Good bye Ace, and by the way, he only had the highest praises about you, thinks that would make any man jealous."


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, I know I said the posts will stop, but instead of preparing for my trip, I typed, I want to make sure I leave you all at a certain, sort of cliff hanger part, which requires me to neglect some other things I have to do... oh well...

Chapter 27

"Erik?" I called, dropping my cloak on the back of the chair, but he didn't respond.

"Erik, are you home?" I called out again, but only the dark silence of our empty home followed. Pulling the pins out of my hair, letting it fall from the tight dancing bun, I walked into our bedroom.

For the first time I can remember, the room was pitch black. Even when we sleep, there is some candle burning. The only thing that could be seen was Ayesha's yellow eyes, following me movement.

"What, your not going to greet me, little one?" I called to her, lighting some of the candles, the usual warm glow filling the room. She jumped off the pillow, rubbing up against my leg.

"Thats better." I told her, scoping her up into my arms, as I kicked my ballet shoes off my aching feet, leaving them haphazardly on the floor. She jumped out of my arms, curling up once again on the pillow, where Erik's head usually rests, allowing my to undo the lace of the corset.

How my body aches! The shoes are new, and have not yet been broken in yet, causing blisters all over my feet. And the corset! It if was possible, I think the outfit was a size too small, or it might have just been my imagination.

I changed into a simple skirt, and one of Erik's shirts, taking note to inhale his sweet smell.

Where is Erik?

When I finished changing, something by the doorway made a soft thud. I turned to see what caused the noise, and almost instantly, I felt my body being pinned up against the wall, his soft body covering mine. Erik's soft leather gloves held my wrists again the wall, as his lips attacked mine passionately.

"Hello stranger." He practically sang, moving his lips to my neck.

"I missed you today." I whimpered back to him, never wanting him to move away. Despite my desperate mental plea, he backed off, moving his hands from my wrists to my waist, guiding me to sit beside him on our bed.

"I needed some time to think." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder,

"I have been doing a lot of that lately." I revealed. He looked down at me, pulling my closer into his body,

"What were you thinking about, my love?" His body tensed beneath me.

What could be wrong with him? He couldn't possibly know.

"I... I'm concerned." His voice seemed to crack with instability, although he tried to hide it.

"About what?" I climbed into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"This child,"

No, he can't know, he just can't

"What if..." He couldn't find the words he was looking for, tormenting my heart.

"It inherits my..." Relief rushed through my body, he didn't suspect. Gently, I took of his mask, tenderly kissing every inch of his face.

"Do not worry about our child." I whispered into his ear.

It is not the child he must worry over.

"Every thing will be fine. Look how Meg turned out." I hate lying to him, but I must, to insure his happiness. I returned to caressing his face, stopping only for a moment.

"And even if it does, we will love it all the same."

Oh my Erik, how my heart rejoices at your fear! Knowing he has concerns, helps my own in a way. My Erik is not the perfect angel I know, but he worries, just as I do. I'm not alone in this, but I must let him think he is. I must play the role of the angel here, although it is all an act, he needs me to be. Somehow his weakness makes me love him even more, if that is possible. I am not alone, My Erik will always be here to share in everything. My happiness, sorrow and now my fright. Although we fear different things, he fears with me, beside me, as a true angel should.

We sat there in silence, Erik just holding me close to him.

"What's wrong, Mon Ange?" He asked, how he knows, I shall never guess.

"Nothing Erik." I smiled up at him, but he saw right through it.

"You can tell me, something is bothering you, I can see it. Please, Mon Ange, tell me, I can't stand to see you in turmoil." His eyes looked almost if he would start crying again, like he did yesterday. I don't think I could stand to see those tears again, and not tell him the truth.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, burring my head into his chest.

No, I can't tell him! He must not know.

"About what?" He ran one of his hands through my hair in a soothing manner.

"Ever since I first came to live in the opera house, I have danced. Even after the fire, I found somewhere to practice." I paused, snuggling closer to him.

"How am I not going to be able to dance? What if..." I couldn't finish, I didn't want to give any sort of hints to what really bothered me.

Not being able to dance is devastating, and had I not been worked up over other, more important things, I would no doubt be in a frenzy over it. Living or dieing rank higher in my mind than not dancing, but Erik doesn't know that, and gladly excepted my answer.

"Don't worry, Mon Ange. You shall dance again, I will make sure of it." He vowed, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I know, Erik." I whispered, getting off of him, to lay down on the bed. After shooing Ayesha from his pillow, he lay beside me, his hands resting over my stomach.

"Good Night Mon Ange," He leaned over me, kissing the side of my face.

"I love you."

"Good Night, My love, Sweet dreams."

He drifted off into peaceful slumber, as my mind refused to let me go, but I have come to except it's restlessness, but this time, the child did not occupy my mind, but rather, my career.


	28. Chapter 28

Little Lotte- you will love this, so fluffy, and amazing... Missing you already!

Chapter 28

Ayesha mowed furiously in my ear, jolting me from my shallow sleep.

"Go away." I moaned, returning my head to Erik's chest. She only pressed against me harder, mowing closer to my ear.

"Stop, you will wake Erik!" Once again I moaned out, but she didn't move. Groaning at her stubbornness, I rolled myself out of bed, taking her to the kitchen, and fed her.

"Happy Little One?" She looked up at me, a smug look almost upon her face.

How human she is, I would never have thought I would own such a creature, but then again, she really isn't a creature. She is Erik's Little One, she is a child, an innocent, stubborn, loving child. As annoying as she can get, I hope the child behaves as she does, I really could not ask for more.

When she was finished, she happily returned to the bedroom, to her rightful place beside Erik's head. I leaned against the door frame, looking at his slender form, a pair of yellow eyes looking at me from beside his head. Images of a small bundle in his arms filled me mind.

How perfect a child would look in those loving arms, how safe it would be. Never would it have to worry, for my angel will always protect him. Him. I want a boy, I hope I can honour Erik will a boy, to carry on his fathers name. I know Erik will love the child all the same, no matter what sex, but I think deep in his heart, he wishes for a boy too, what man doesn't? He already has a daughter, please let me bare him a son.

I can't recall how long I watched his chest rise, and fall, but my body began to ache just from standing so long. I debated if I should join my Erik back in bed, but I had grown wide awake, and wished not to wake him.

The idea of a relaxing hot bath crossed my mind, how perfect the idea sounded. Silently, as to not wake my angel, I crept to the washroom, and drew the water and pouring bath salts into the filling tub. I undressed, letting my simple night gown fall to the floor, as I looked at myself in the mirror, staring into my mother's eyes.

No, my eyes. I am not her, I can't be. God would not be that cruel, he would not do such a thing to an angel. I am not her, I refuse to be.

I looked up and down my body, my gaze resting between my pale breasts, at my flat stomach. My mind drew out the skin, imagining what I would look like when the child grew inside of me, how beautiful, and ugly my body shall get. I placed my hands over were the child sat, imagining what it would feel like when it grows, and can move around inside of me. A smile crept across my face. My child. I am going to be a mother, a mother, to the child of an angel, I shall bare a angel.

I can't help but be happy, climbing into the bathtub, the scalding water surrounding my body, soothing me. The water seemed to send all my thoughts away, allowing me to truly relax, something I have not dons since I first suspected I was pregnant. I closed my eyes, and just laid in the tube, not caring how long I was in the water, nor if I actually washed myself, but just enjoying it.

I was pulled out of the serene world when something brushed against my lips gently, as if a warning, for then it pressed harder, full of passion, part of it, slipping into my mouth, exploring it, as I explored it. I know this cavity all to well, It's my Erik. He pulled away, as I opened my eyes, to see his brilliant blue green's staring back at me. He leaned over the tub, his body being support only by his grip on each side of me. His white ruffled shirt lay open, exposing that perfect chest of him. Slyly, I wrapped my fingers around the ruffles, yanking down upon them. Not expecting my action, he lost his balance, falling into the tub with me, splashing the bubbly water onto the hard floor.

A small laugh escaped my lips, before they pressed once again to his. With my lips still attached to him, I slipped my body to be onto of his, fumbling along in the water to remove his clothes. After a little struggle, I dropped his soaking wet clothes to the floor, beside my nightgown. We broke apart, both of us gasping for air. Erik found himself leaning against the wall of the tube, half sitting, while I lay to his right, half on top of him, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

"You sure know how to make a man feel welcome." He teased, running his hand through my wet, matted hair.

"You were planning to take a bath anyway, were you not?" I asked innocently, running my hand down his chest, swirling it through the water.

"Yet, but I wasn't planning on sharing it."

"I could just leave you then." I rose from the tub, the water running down my skin, falling onto Erik. He smiled up at me, before wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing be back down into him, my body resting between his legs.

"I would prefer it if you stayed." He whispered into my ear. I nodded, and sat with him, my back leaning up against his chest. His hands danced up and down my body, drawing imaginary images upon my soft skin, especially over my stomach. I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and just took in the perfection of this moment.

"You look beautiful this morning." He whispered into my ear, as his lips met my neck.

"Only to you, My love." I wrapped my arm up to stroke his soft wet locks, then ran it down his cheek, lingering at his jaw. Erik kissed the palm of my hand, before returning to my neck.

"You are the essence of beauty, Mon Ange, when will you see that?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, not caring to get into that discussion.

Almost on que, a muffled sound echoed from the hall, then someone's voice calling my name.

"I'll be right back." I kissing him once more, then rose from the tub, and wrapped a robe around my body. I walked out of the washroom, glancing back to smile longingly at Erik, then met the stern figure of Madame Giry in the main sitting room.

"Madame Giry, welcome, what are you doing here?" I greeted her happily, despite what she interrupted.

Her hand found themselves upon her hips, in her usual dictator manner, that stern look upon her face.

"I overheard Meg and Murtagh talking..." Her voice shook with anger, before I could react, her hand found my cheek, striking me with strength I had no idea she could posses. I reached up and toughed my face in shock.

She struck me? What did I do?

"You and Meg are my best dancers! How could you do this to me? Who am I going to replace you with, Sorelli?"

Why must she know? I would have told her, in my own manner, in solitude.

"I'm sorry, It's not like I meant for this to happen." I hung my head, ashamed.

My career is over now, I know she won't let me return, even if some chance, I live, and regain my figure, for I will never be able to get back.

I looked up at her, tears starting to form at the bottom of my eyes. For the first time, I saw compassion in her eyes, she smiled weakly, then clasped her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She spoke, the words sounded if they would kill her.

"I shouldn't have reacted this way." She escorted me over to one of the love seats, sitting me down, and joining my side, taking my hands in her's.

"Dear," She lifted my chin, so that my eyes met hers.

"You have always been one of my favorite, Only two of your girls have ever taken my heart like you have, I think you almost as a daughter. It seems it's the ones I feel for that find there ways down here to him." A small chuckle escaped her lips, she obviously was referring to Christine. Her name used to enrage me, but no longer, not after we last met.

"This make this all the harder for me, I am so happy for you. You are blessed to have such a wonderful relationship with him, and now you are having his child, but You realize of course it is my duty to scowled you, for this."

"I know."

she got up off the couch, walking over towards the exit.

"You will be coming to rehearsal tomorrow right, as far as I know, there is nothing wrong with you." A foreign smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you." She nodded her head, and left my home.


	29. Chapter 29

Little Lotte-I haven't even left and I am missing you.

Amber- Sorry, once again I changed his name, but I figure I have to be able to spell it. How ignorant I was to think this only 15 chapters...

Chapter 29

After Madame Giry's departed, Erik and I found our selfs heading out into the world above, to the Rue.

How wonderful it is to walk beneath the sunlight, hanging onto the arm of my angel. We passed countless people I know from the opera house, all enjoying their time off. Half of them would never recognize me, not how I shy away from everyone, but those who did, had to take a second look, bewilderment struck their faces. They couldn't fathom how such a low rat like me could get such a man, I still can't believe I have such a man.

A group of the young ones approached us, half of them still wearing there tutus. The girls jaws dropped, looking up at Erik. One of the girls, little Scarlett, approached me, a beaming smile on her face.

Of all the young ones, she is my favorite. She's slowly approaching the age to join my own group, for she is thirteen now. Her curly red hair bounced as she wrapped her arms around me, her brown eyes glittering with joy.

"Madame! Where have you been lately?" She pulled away, looking up into my face happily.

"You haven't come to teach us lately, Madame Meg Giry said you have been busy lately..." She faded off, her eyes falling upon Erik. She blushed, the intensity almost matching her hair.

What is it with the ballet rats liking my Erik?

"I know I haven't Scarlett, I'm sorry." I looked over at Erik, a rather curious amused look upon his face.

"It's just, I've had a lot of things arise in my life lately," I smile crept across my face, as I extended my hand to her, showing of the perfect ring Erik had given me.

"So many things to attend to before I wed."

Normally I wouldn't say anything, but Scarlett won't say anything to anyone, actually, she reminds me of myself when I was her age, she shares the same problem of not socializing with the other rats, it's a surprise she like me so much.

Her face lit up, as she examined the ring.

"Madame! Married? That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around me once more, pulling away when a familiar voice called her name. From behind her, another one of the Ballet rats approached us, this time Sorelli.

"Scarlett! What are you doing-" She cut off, her eyes looked as if they would fall out from shock, seeing me in Erik's arms.

"Who is that?" She spoke, her jaw dropping as she stared at Erik in bewilderment.

"My fiance" I spoke triumphantly, drawing myself closer to him, she looked between him and me, her mind trying to piece together how it could have happened, but failed. I almost laughed at her, but I was able to retain my amusement.

"Something wrong Sorelli?" I tried to sound innocent, and slightly concerned. She shot me her famous distaste full look, and stormed off, Scarlett followed right behind her.

After they disappeared into the crowd, I released my long awaited giggles.

"Did you see her face?" I found myself saying between laughs.

"I shall never forget that, She couldn't believe I, of all people, could be with someone as handsome as you are." Erik smiled down at me, before kissing my quickly, as most lovers do in public.

Oh! how good it is to be able to kiss my Erik in public, he is an angel, and I wish to show the world what gift god has sent to me. I know he enjoys this even more than I do. Without his mask, how the different the girls reactions would have been, for they are shallow, even my little Scarlett, would scream and run from my Erik's beauty, for they shall not see it. They shall see the small, insignificant flaw of his face, and never look past it, to the truly beautiful soul that lies beneath. I am almost ashamed to say I belong to their race, for how shallow, and simple minded they are.

"All thanks to you, Mon Ange." He kissed me again, before leading me off down the crowned street.

"What do you think about getting something to eat? At a little cafe perhaps?" He asked sweetly, but I shook my head.

"If you do not mind, there is another place I have in mind, it's not the most glamorous of Paris, but you will like it." Taking his hands in mine, I lead him to the Sophia's inn, where I reunited with Murtagh.

We found a small table, off in the corner, away from all the other costumers. Even with his new mask, he still shy way from people, but then again, so do I. Sophia came out to greet me, rather curious at who the Erik is. Her two little boys seemed to follow right behind her, passing a ball between the two. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Erik's eyes glisten as they passed us, and went out to play in the street.

After I introduced the two of them, Sophia couldn't help but joke at the dreams Meg and I used to have, back when she was our teacher.

We were convinced we would remain single forever. Nothing was going to interfere with our plans to be the greatest dancers the world would ever see, irony seems to have it good sense of humour. Who would have thought that the timid little girl who was the only one from the group who didn't chase after the opera bastards would be the first to find a man, and soon wed him. How could I have thought such things back then? I can't imagine what life would be like without my Erik, he is my reason for life, how could I have said so many years ago I wished to never find a man? How foolish I was back then.

Sophia left us to our selfs, letting us talk about nothing in particular. From behind me, someone called my name, which interrupted our conversation. I turned to find Roxanne heading towards us, that mysterious man following right behind.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could I talk to you for a brief moment?" She said at almost a whisper.

"Of course." I nodded my head, and invited them to sit with us, despite Erik's rather obvious disapproving glare. She sat down, the man following her action, although he looked just as thrilled as Erik.

"Oh, This is Dorian." She motioned to the man.

"Nice to meet you." I extend my hand, as he took it and kissed the back of it softly.

"As it is to meet you." He said, in an accent I have never heard before, then bowed his head slightly.

"A proper gentlemen." I commented.

"Only in the presence of a lady." I blushed at his over flattering comment

"I am no lady." I denied, before turning to my uncomfortable Erik.

"And this is my fiance, Erik." Dorian gave a friendly smile.

"Erik? Wonderful name, I have only met one other person with such a name."

"As I have only heard one with the name Dorian." Erik's usual calm voice pulsed with hatred.

What could make Erik talk so? The two others didn't notice his stiff behavior, but it worries me.

"And what is it you wished to talk about?" I returned my attention to Roxanne, who slipped me a small pouch from her cloak.

"Mix this into a glass of water, just a pinch each day. It will help with ... keeping you well." She whispered, making sure the men wouldn't hear. Erik raised his brow at the transaction, but didn't question it. I nodded, and placed in with in my own cloak, before returning my attention to the men.

"What is it that you do, Dorian?" I asked, trying to relive some of the tension between the two of them.

"I am a gypsy." He answered shortly, As Erik's eyes filled with hatred.

Why must I have asked? Poor Erik, how could I have been so stupid to think that Roxanne's friend wouldn't be one too? How could I have forgotten Erik's justifiable hatred for them?

"What about you, good sir?" He asked.

"I am a composer." Erik said through his teeth. Dorian's rather maniacal grin widened.

"A composer? You must sing too?" If it was possible, Erik's tension grew.

I don't know why, but something about his man makes me not trust him, despite my first impression.

"Yes I sing." His words seemed as cold as death itself. The two sat back in there chairs, glaring at each other, equal amounts of hate in each of there eyes.

"We should probably be going." Roxanne reluctantly tried to break them us, just as confused as I am for there behaviour.

"Of course." Dorian returned to his gentleman tone. He rose from the table, bowing slightly to me.

"It was a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle."

"As it was to meet you." Dorian turned briefly to Erik, whispering something into his ear, luckily I am close enough to hear his fiery words.

"You may think you can fool every one else, but my poor pitiful Erik, you shall always be the devil's child."


	30. Chapter 30

Little Lotte- I'm so glad to be back, I missed you so terribly bad. I hope your happy with this chapter, it's kind of fluffy.

Chapter 30

Erik watched the couple leave, pure shock hung on his face. Suddenly, he stormed out of the inn, leaving me alone, and confused. I tried to follow him out into the crowded streets, but his pace was too fast for me, even when I ran. His elegant figure disappeared into the oblivious world. I am not worried to where he stormed off too, for there are only two places he would go, the meadow, and home. Seeing as he was heading deeper into the city, he must be going to the Opera House.

As I approached our home, the sound of his music hit my ears, it flooded my soul with all my Erik's poor emotions, anger, hatred, fear. Never has my heart felt so heavy, it caused me to sink to the floor. Tears from no where streamed down my face, as the music washed over me.

Who could this man have been to cause such sorrow for my Erik? What did he mean by Devil's child?

The music stopped, allowing me to gather myself, and get up off the floor. Erik had only stopped to scribble the notes down, then began to play again. I had prepared myself this time, I wouldn't allow myself to break down like that before my Erik, not while he is in pain.

"Erik?" I asked sweetly, placing my hands on his shoulders tenderly. He didn't respond, not even turning his head to acknowledged me.

"Erik? Who was that man?" I asked again, this time louder, making sure he could hear me, but he didn't care.

"My Angel, My Love, Talk to me!" I pleaded, but he refused, instead releasing his pain into the organ. How I envy that instrument at this moment.

Aggravated with his unusual cold attitude, I grabbed at his wrist, raising his right hand from the keys, to get his attention. He turned his face to mine just slightly, still playing with his other hand.

"Erik!" I tried again, this time with more force, but no avail. He continued to play on that damn organ.

His organ. The only thought to cross my mind was to separate him from his organ. Without thinking, I slid my body between his and the organ, finding myself sitting on his lap, his face at my chest, and my legs around his waist.

"Who is he?" He looked up at me, the cold glare slowly fading, replaced by guilt, as his fingers slowly left the keys, finding them selfs upon the soft fabric of my dress, as the bunched fabric cascaded over his legs. He sighed heavily, and rested his head again my chest, the way a child buries themselves into their mother when they search for comfort. I cradled his head in my arms, pressing him closer, till his hot breath skimmed over my exposed flesh.

"I knew him, many years ago, when I was just a child." He began, raising his head, locking eyes with my own.

"Do you remember when I told you I was part of a traveling fair, as a young boy?" I nodded my head, curious as to what he would say.

"I was one of the freaks, they called my the devil's child. The man who kept me, Javert, he... he... he would remove my mask of all those who paid to see." Tears began to stream down his face, as I pulled myself closer to him, trying my best to comfort my Erik.

"Dorian was one of the many bastards that ran around the fair. He took a liking to Javert, in more ways than one should care to know. He picked up many of the twisted man's habits, most of all, finding pleasure in my pain." He turned his face away, focusing his gaze on nothing in particular.

"How could he have recognized you?" I turned his face back to mine, laying butterfly kisses on his nose.

"It was so long ago, and with your mask?"

"I don't know." He said honestly,

"Perhaps it was my voice."

"It is unforgettable." I teased, trying to brighten his mood. A small, weak smile appeared on his face.

"What is wrong with this world, Mon Ange?" He asked, staring up at me.

"Why must we be tortured? Why must every time I believe god has finally decided to end my misery, he decided to do something like this." One of his hands found its self in my hair, gently stroking my head.

"Why must he interrupt the heaven you create for me?"

"He isn't interrupting, Just making sure you appreciate the good."

"But everything was perfect, Mon Ange." He lowered his head, but I lifted it back up, stealing a quick kiss.

"Well, lets make it perfect."

"And how do you expect to do that, Mon Ange?" A wolfish grin crept across his face.

"What do you want, my love?" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting my head on him.

"What would make it perfect?"

"You." His lips caressed the bottom of my neck, over the top of my chest.

"Then have me." I pulled away from him, locking our gazes once again.

"You already have me, body and soul, but have me completely, have me as your wife." I pressed my lips again his passionately, pulling away gasping for breath.

"When?" He panted out, before returning his lips to mine.

"Now." He pulled away, looking into my eyes, tenderly.

"Now?" He kissed the bottom of my chin.

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course." He nodded his head, as his hands slipped underneath me. He stood up, taking me into his arms, and carried me to our bedroom. He let me down next to the bed.

"You don't mind, if it isn't an extravagant wedding?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist, letting his hands rest upon my stomach.

"Erik, I never wanted one, I just want to be yours, till the end of time ."

"Then what are we waiting for, Mon Ange?" I spun around, my lips meeting his.

"Let me get little Meg, and Murtagh, I want them to be there."

"Of course, Mon Ange. I will get Murtagh, and meet you to in the front of the opera house, on the steps, I shall have a carriage waiting." I kissed my once again, before helping my gather my wedding dress from the closet, and placed a cloak on my shoulders.

"What about a veil?" He whispered into my ear.

A veil! How could I be so stupid not to get one? What is a wedding dress without one?

My face turned red with embarrassment. Erik smiled, leaving my side to go into the closet. I followed close behind, watching him open up is old, red cherry chest, digging through the random articles from his past. After a brief moment, he found what he went to retrieve, and handed it over to me.

"It was my mothers." A beautiful, white veil lay in my hands, a soft red stitch ran along the edge, matching my dress perfectly. Despite the garment's age, the fabric seemed full of life, the white seemed to radiate from it.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, placing it on my head, looking at it in the mirror. It looked unusually long on my, the bottom of it dragged on the floor, but elegantly. He came up behind me, running his hand down the fabric.

"Now go, It might take some time to get Meg to rise from her bed." I kissed him one final time, before disappearing up to the world of light.


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: Major fluff. Don't worry, the turmoil WILL return, I promise.

Chapter 31

"Breath in." Meg commanded, as she yanked on the lace of the corset of my wedding dress, trying to make it as tight as possible.

"I can't any more! How do you expect me to breath in this thing?" I complained, trying to turn to face her, but she gave another large yank on them.

"Your not supposed to, just make sure you carry some smelling salts, and prey that you don't faint before Erik takes it off of you." Her comment made me giggle, causing my chest to hurt from the constricting dress.

"Meg!" I scowled, but she just rolled her eyes.

"What else do you expect to happen tonight? Have we really sheltered you this much? You don't know what your going to do with your husband tonight?" Meg joked, finishing the tie on the back of the dress. She spun me around, looking over the dress, making sure everything looked perfect.

"I'm not sheltered! Do you forget how long I have been with Erik? And the little trivial fact that I am carrying his child? And anyway, you shouldn't be thinking of your father in such ways." Meg rolled her eyes, working out the little wrinkles that had appeared in the skirt of the dress.

"But, being your best friend, gives me the right. You better enjoy tonight, for mother will certainly kill us when we return."

I nodded my head, knowing Meg was right, and not caring. Let Madame Giry be mad at me for missing rehearsal. I began to work on my hair. Even thou I know nothing could make me look beautiful, I wanted to be the best I could, for Erik.

I am getting married, to my angel, my Erik. There is no finer place for a wedding than the church Erik picked out. Never before have I seen one of this magnitude, and elegant. Unlike the Opera House, the

elegance of the church wasn't because of it's wealth, but design. From the warm brown stone walls, to the brilliant stained glass windows of the countless saints, the church bled beauty. The beauty overwhelmed me, for I haven't been inside a church since the death of Murtagh's mother. The room I was allowed to dress in resembled the the Prima Donna's dressing room, from the red and gold wallpaper, to the matching love seats, and even a full length mirror.

Meg placed the veil upon my head, completing my outfit. She stepped back, examining me, in awe at how the dress looked.

"You look-" She was cut off by a soft knock on the door, as Murtagh entered the room.

"Ace, I brought you-" His jaw seemed as if it would have hit the floor when he saw me standing there, before the mirror. His eyes grew wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, examining the dress for the imperfection that caught his eye.

"You look... Ace! You look like an angel!" He exclaimed, his eyes still traveling up and down my body. My face turned a crimson red with his complement.

"No, You must be mistaken." I spoke bashfully, but he didn't seem to hear me. He slowly approached me, bringing his gaze up to mine. He leaned onto his cane for support, as he brought his right hand out from behind his back, revealing a small bouquet of deep, almost blood red roses tied together with a black ribbon. He placed them in my hands, clasping his over mine, and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"You really look like an angel." He pulled away, stepping back to stand by Meg's side, a hint of dumbstruck still upon his face.

"You do." Meg chimed in, before dropping the veil in front of my face.

"He's waiting for you." Murtagh spoke, offering me his arm, to lead me out to the alter.

"I'm getting married." I whimpered with joy to Meg, who seemed to glow with happiness for me.

"Your really getting married." she kissed my cheek, then followed Murtagh and I out.

The youthful priest stood at the center of the alter, his white collar seemed to glow in the dimmed light. Erik stood to his right, his dark regal form waiting anxiously for me. Erik's eyes followed me as I slowly approached them, those mesmerizing tears started to fill those tender eyes. I couldn't focus on anything in the church, despite it's architectural beauty, for Erik drew all my attention. I only could see the love, and need in those beautiful, blue green eyes.

"Mon Ange" He whimpered out, looking over me as all the other had.

The priest began the service, but his voice seemed to be drowned out by the sound of my thumping heart. The feel of Erik's pulse through our clasped hands seemed to intoxicate me, adding to the breathtaking feeling.

"Mademoiselle?" The priest's voice brought me back to reality, he laid his hand softly on my shoulder.

"Mademoiselle, do you take this fine man to be your husband, through sickness, and health, till the good lord parts you in death?" Tears of pure joy filled my eyes.

"I do." I spoke in a scratched whisper, trying to keep the tears away, and failing. The priest nodded his head gently, glancing over to Murtagh, who stepped forward, revealing a small pillow from behind his back, where to golden rings lay. Erik picked up the ring closest to him, a golden ring with a large white diamond in the center, and slipped it onto my finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." His voice sounding just as mine had. I followed my Erik's action, taking the plain gold ban into my hand, and slipped it onto his long divine finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I pronounce you, Husband and Wife. Kiss your bride." The priest smiled happily, as Erik lifted up the white veil, looking deeply into my eyes, into my soul. Never before have I seem such joy in those eyes, the eyes of my husband. My husband.

"Go on and kiss her, lad!" Murtagh Pushed Erik closer to me. A wolfish grin crept across my husband's face, before his lips attacked mine passionately. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, in response, he picked me up off the ground, twirling my around him, never once breaking our kiss, till he placed me back down on the floor. We gasped for breath, as he held me close to him.

Meg and Murtagh joined up, embracing each other gaily. I looked over the three of them, my Family. If it is possible, my smile widened.

My Erik looked as if he would burst with joy.

"You two are absolutely glowing." Meg commented, as Erik slid his hand back into mine.

"Now It's your turn." I handed the bouquet over to to Meg playfully, causing Murtagh's face to turn almost the same colour as the roses. A small laugh escaped her lips, as she turned to glance at my brother.

"Don't count on it." I gave a short chuckle, before returning my attention back to Erik, My husband.


	32. Chapter 32

Little Lotte- standing in the rain... completely my own idea. **looks over to Erik for support, who just shakes his head and sighs. ** Any way, glad to see your not il any more, Love Ya!

Chapter 32

Erik carried me over to the bed, laying me down upon the soft sheets, before sitting down himself.

"You look absolutely angelic tonight." He whispered into my ear, removing the veil from my hair.

"Mrs. Destler." He kissed the side of my neck, running his hand down my body, letting it rest upon my stomach. I turned my face,to look him in the eyes.

"Mrs. Destler." I repeated, pulling of his mask, kissing his cheek.

"Mrs. Erik Destler" I kissed him again, before turning back, resting my head on his chest. Ayesha jumped up onto the bed, meowing furiously for our neglectful behaviour. Taking pity on our selfish Little One, I picked her up in my arms, cradling her like a child, as I will be in the months to come.

"Did you miss us Little One?" I kissed the top of her small head, before placing her down in my lap.

"What was it?" Erik spoke out of no where, his gaze focused on nothing.

"What?" I questioned, not understanding what he was taking about, contemplating if I had missed something.

"What did she give you?" I pushed Ayesha off of my lap, and turned to face him, confusion still hung on my face.

"Who?"

"Roxanne." His voice turned tense, as those eyes of his buried into me, searching my soul for an answer.

"Nothing My Love." I tried to look innocent, But he looked right through me.

What could I tell him? I can't tell him the truth.

"What?" Anger started to fill his voice, my heart aches for him to know the truth, but he can't know. If he knew...

"Nothing you need to worry about Erik. Let us just enjoy tonight." The tension in his face fled, but was replaced by a fearful look. He took my hands into his, forcing my attention to his wide, pleading eyes.

"Please, Mon Ange. What is wrong? You must tell me. Is there something wrong with the child?" The look upon his face broke my heart, I can't keep this from him. I know it will shatter his, but I can't with hold the information any longer, I keep a secret from my Erik, not one of this importance.

"Oh Erik, Please." I moaned, trying to stop myself. "Don't ask, you shouldn't know. Please." The last word came out as more of a whimper. Seeing the look of anguish on my face, he gathered me in his arms, gently rocking my back and forth.

"Mon Ange." He pulled my hair away from my face, looking at me almost like a puppy, silently pleading of me to tell him.

"But it will hurt you." I whimpered, burring my face into my hands.

"I could never do that to you."

"Mon Ange, please." He pleaded, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed, knowing I can't keep this up any longer. I can't look into those eyes and lie.

"Its is some remedy, to..." I couldn't find the words to finish, I didn't want to find the words.

"To what?" Erik wouldn't give up. Not because he is selfish, but for his concern for my wellbeing.

"To keep me from... from..."

Please let him drop the subject, please let him stop now.

"From what?"

"From Dieing." Erik pulled back sharply, fear and bewilderment hung to his face.

"Dieing?" His voice cracked from his fear, softly I nodded my head slightly, before hanging it in shame.

"Dieing? Mon Ange, why? How?" He took me back into his arms, pressing me into him tightly, as if he feared I would leave him right now.

"In childbirth."

"But...Why? Mon Ange?" He paused for a moment, before continuing in a hushed, hurt voice.

"How could I have done this to you..." A single tear of guilt slid down his cheek, falling into my hair.

"I'm so sorry Mon Ange." He whimpered.

"Stop!" I practically screamed, causing Erik to jump back in surprise. In frustration I dug my fingers deep into my scalp, ripping at my golden locks.

I found myself getting off the bed, throwing my cloak on, and making my way to the door.

"This has nothing to do with you Erik, I promise you that. Please, just let me think." He tried to approach me, but I raised my hands to stop him.

"Please, Erik." I turned away from him, leaving our home as fast as my feet could take me. luckily Erik didn't try to peruse, and let me have what I wanted.

As I have done so many time before, I found myself standing in front of that tree, and once again, I sunk to my knees before it.

"Damn you!" I screamed up into the darkening sky. I couldn't keep the tears way, as memories flooded my mind.

"Little One!" My father called from our little home. My little four year old self ran to his loving voice, bouncing with joy.

"Yes papa?" I skipped into our sitting room, finding him sitting in his armchair, the portrait of mother sitting upon his lap. Tears streamed down his face, as I climbed up into his lap, not understanding what could bring him to such a state.

"I have betrayed her." He whimpered, looking down at me.

"Daddy?" I rested my head against him, looking down to the unfamiliar women.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married, Little One." He stroked my blond curls softly.

"You know mademoiselle Genivere, Little Murtagh's mother, she is to be my wife."

"I like her, and scout." I smiled happily, thinking of my only friend.

"I know you do, But you don't have to call her mother." He looked down at the picture of his dead wife.

"She will always be your mother."

The world around me returned to present day, as the sky seemed to weep with me, letting down a blanket of cool rain drops.

"You were not my mother." I hissed out at the sky, not caring if my dress was getting wet, or if the hem collected mud from the ground.

"How could you have been? When you left! Dear dead mother, I shall not be like you! I shall not be as selfish as you were! To leave my child to be raised by another! She was my real mother, the one who loved me! Who raised me! I refuse to be like you! I won't leave him! I swear on my beloved father's grave I shall not be you. He may have given me your name, But I refuse to be you, I refuse to follow in your footsteps, but rather, follow those of my true mothers." I stepped back, a triumphant smile upon my face.

"I will not be like you."

"Ace!" A voice called from behind me. I turned to find Murtagh rushing over to me, trying to keep the hood of his cloak up, but failing.

"What are you doing out here?" He stared at me, not comprehending how I could care less if the rain drenched my hair.

I looked back at the sky, my smile still upon my face, the fear of the months to come fled with each drop to fall onto that triumphant look.

"Erik is going insane with worry." He took a hold of my shoulders, trying to coax me into leaving. Not wanting to hurt my Erik further, I followed Murtagh back to the carriage.

"What were you doing out in the rain?" He asked, as we made our way back to the Opera House.

"Finding peace."


	33. Chapter 33

Little Lotte- as I have said to you a hundred times, Erik loves you, and you love him, go snog him! He would choose you over anyone, eventually you will realize this.

Love you!

Chapter 33

When Murtagh and I returned home, Erik was no where to be found.

"He's probably still at my home, pacing back and forth waiting for you. I'll go retrieve him." Murtagh hurried off, leaving me alone in our home. I curled up on my favorite love seat, grabbing the book on the stand next to me, and waited for Erik's return. Ayesha joined me, laying down in front of my stomach. I found myself being absorbed into Goethe's Faust, to pass the time.

_To see him only_

_At the window I stay_

_To meet him only_

_From home I stray_

_His noble form_

_His bearing so high_

_And his lips so smiling_

_And the power of his eye_

_His flowing speech's_

_Magic bliss_

_His Hands' fond clasp_

_And, ah, his kiss!_

The sound of my husband's footsteps pulled me from my book. With a smile upon my face, I practically jumped off of the furniture, heading down the hall to meet Erik.

"Erik," I called for him sweetly, as he came into view.

A heart wrenching gasp escaped my lips as my eyes fell upon my husband.

Erik staggered forward, his bloodstained hands clung to his side. Those piercing eyes look up at me, both horrified and relieved, his mouth formed a grinning wince.

"Erik!" I rushed to his side, helping him into our bedroom, on top of the bed. I removed his jacket, vest, and shirt, letting his chest lay naked before me, his wound standing out clearly against his pale skin. A deep gash, most likely from a knife, laid low on his left side, the blood that covered his hands and cloths pulsed from it.

Immediately, I rushed to the washroom, to gather a basin of hot water, and a cloth, to do my best to tend to my Erik.

He didn't say a word, as I did my best to clot, and clean his wound.

"What happened Erik?" The fear I felt bled through my words. He turned his face to me slightly, those eyes baring an unfamiliar cold glare.

"Nothing My Love." He mimicked my earlier worlds.

How can he be like this? Especially now. When he has some form of wound, he won't tell me? Instead he makes fun of me for what I spoke of earlier!

"Erik! Your hurt!" I practically screamed, forcing his face to look directly into my own.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Mon Ange." He tried to turn his face away, but I wouldn't let him.

"Do you not think the welfare of my husband is something I should worry about? Erik! Your hurt, you could have died doing what ever it was that you did!" A queer look of both guilt, and amusement appeared upon my angel's face.

"Do you not think the welfare of my wife is something I should worry about? Do you not think I have the right to know the dangers she faces?"

Must you always win, My Love?

"I had good reason to!" I got up off the bed, and began to pace back and forth, nearly stepping on Ayesha, before she joined Erik on the bed.

"I kept what I did from Hurting you! I didn't want you to worry, If it did happen...You would have at least been happy." The tears started to swell in my eyes, but I must push them away, I can't let him see them.

"Mon Ange!" Despite Ayesha's protest, he got up off the bed, joining me in front of the vanity.

"You are everything to me, you are my wife, my love, my life. I only want to see you happy. There must be something I can do for you, to keep it from happening." I turned to face him, my forehead grazed his lips.

"Erik, as I told you earlier, you have nothing to worry about, I have this all under control. I promise you it will all work out, I refuse to leave you." Despite his sceptical look he excepted my word, and returned to the bed.

"Now my Erik, it is your time to explain." I sat down beside him, laying my head in his lap. He looked down at me, a faint smile met his lips.

"After you left, I rushed over to Murtagh, I couldn't stand staying home, not while I worried about you. He wanted me to go with him, to pursue you, for I am pretty sure I know where you went. But I refused to accompany him, you didn't want me too." He paused for a moment, the faint smile left his face, leaving only a grim, lifeless gaze.

"After he left to retrieve you, I found myself stalking up and down the streets, I couldn't keep my mind from worrying about you. That's when I ran into him."

Him. My heart sank, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"He stumbled out of some low establishment, reeking of alcohol. I tried to pass by him without any trouble, but he wouldn't have that." Erik looked down at me, as I reached up to where his wound lie, letting my fingers hover over his flesh tenderly.

"Oh Erik." I found myself whimpering out, pity filled my heart.

"He should be leaving soon, they all should. On to the next city. They never stay for very long, just enough to collect some money, then on to find new victims." I wrapped my arm around his torso, kissing the flesh above his wound.

"The sooner the better."

We laid there on our bed peacefully, just enjoying each other's company. I drew unseen picture along his chest with my finger, while he played with my hair. My finger traveled down, over to near his broken skin.

"You should see a doctor, I am no nurse. Despite what you and Murtagh think." A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"There is no need for that, It's a shallow wound, nothing time won't mend."

"I still think you should see one." I buried my head into him farther, inhaling his sweet scent.

"If it will pleases you, I shall see one in the morning." He stroked my hair tenderly.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." I lifted my head from his lap, to look into his eyes.

"You won't ever have to worry about that, Mon Ange." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Nothing could tear me away from Mon Ange."


	34. Chapter 34

Amber- strangely enough, I understood that... any way... I'm changing it slightly, because it originally didn't make all to much sense.

Little Lotte- just a question for you, are you truly that lazy not to post a review? You have to talk about my Phic in your own? Sorry, just had to ask. Love Ya!

Chapter 34

"Madame Giry!" I called out, hurrying to catch up with her after practice. She turned to me, a grim look upon her face.

"I want to apologize, for missing rehearsal, and for taking Meg along. I know your furious at us, but non of it is Meg's fault, I made her come with me." Surprisingly, Madame Giry's lips curled up, into something that might have resembled a smile.

"It would have been nice to know before hand of your absence, but you have nothing to apologize for. I expected something that to occur." I nodded my head, a smile crept across my face.

"Thank you."

"Now, there is another matter at hand." She looked around suspiciously, making sure no one was listening in on our conversation.

"We will be starting a new production, _Orphee et Eurydice_. It requires a rather revealing costume for the ballet." Her words hung in the air.

"I won't be able to wear it." I hung my head, knowing my career was over. There is no way I could ever come back, despite what Erik said.

"If it had been a corset, you could probably have gotten away with it longer, but not it what you have to dance in, there is no way to hide it."

"How long do I have?"

"Two weeks." I couldn't keep back the sigh of disappointment.

"Then my career shall end in two weeks." Madame Giry placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, but you know there is nothing I can do."

"I know, this is my own fault."

Well, it is slightly Erik's fault.

"Have you found who will be replacing me?"

"Not officially, but I was thinking of Little Scarlett." In my heart I know she is best for the task, but my mind screams with jealousy.

"Scarlett? But she is only thirteen! She is still in training with the little ones!" I took a step back, not wanting to admit her skill.

"You know she is the best one for the job. She is a wonderful dancer, better than some of the others in your group, It doesn't hold anything against her that she is well developed for her age."

"That's right, I forget the Ballet girls must look more like whores, to hold up to our reputation." I said sarcastically, but Madame Giry was not amused.

"You didn't seem to have that problem when you moved up in ranks, she is in the same position you were so many years ago. Was it not you who replaced one of your teachers? Mademoiselle Sophia?"

"Yes but..." I couldn't find any form of argument, there was no reason Scarlett couldn't replace me.

"She will make a fine dancer, Of all of the little ones, I'm glad it's her." Madame Giry nodded her head at my approval.

"Why don't you tell her, She's be ecstatic to know she is moving up in ranks." Madame Giry nodded once again, then scurried off to find Little Scarlett.

I wondered around the opera house, half dazed, not caring about the world around me, only the thoughts in my head.

It's over, It's finally over. Dancing has been my life, since I moved to Paris. Before Erik, dancing was all that I had. But if I am to give up such a fulfilling life, at least it's for a better one, beside my husband, for our child.

Out of the corner of my eye, something caught my attention, drawing me back into this world. Beyond the window I found myself standing in front of, my gaze fell upon Roxanne's slender form, hugging that monster, before he turned from her, following a group of haphazardly dressed renegades, towards the outskirts of town.

So he is leaving,Erik will be happy to hear that.

I watched until the figures disappeared into the landscape, before making my way back home.

"Erik?" I called, as I kicked my ballet shoes off. I picked them up off the ground, and entered the main sitting room, Finding Meg, Murtagh, And Erik in deep conversation. I greeted them, before going into my bedroom to change into something proper. After changing out of the skimpy ballet costume, I returned to my guests, taking a seat beside my Erik.

"What are you all doing here?"

A fake innocent smile crept along his face, but I have mastered the art of seeing past his looks.

"Nothing Ace, we just stopped in to say hello. Actually we should be going."

What are you up to my sly brother?

"Sorry to leave so quickly." Meg's ear's turned a beat red, only doubling my suspicions that the two are up to something. They rose form their seats, each kissing my cheek goodbye, and left our home.

I turned to my Erik, wrapping my arms around him innocently.

"What did they really want?" Erik laughed slightly.

"They wanted to convince me." He answered shortly, having fun toying with my curiosity.

"Of what?"

"That I can't tell you, Mon Ange."

"Did we not just have an argument over keeping secrets?" He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"But you will enjoy this one, and it is more of a surprise, rather than a secret."

"I still want to know what it is." I looked up at him, trying my best to pity him into telling me.

"That isn't going to work this time, Mon Ange. You will find out soon."


	35. Chapter 35

Little Lotte- thanks for the help. Obviously I had to work that quote into this **smiles happily, **Love ya!

Chapter 35

Those two weeks have long since past. Despite my jealousy towards Scarlett, she has proven herself more than worthy of my position. Actually, she is better than I was, although Meg disagrees with me. In these months that Scarlett has been dancing in my place, I have adopted many of my husband's habits. No longer do I venture up into the world above, and when I do, it is in the cover of night. Since my pregnancy has made itself apparent, I have avoided any sort of gaze from those I used to live among, for I don't want any of their questions. I have taken to hiding in his box, watching the ballet with jealous, longing eyes. I know the dance by heart, if only I could preform it, but this little one has prevented me.

In the later months, I have found myself sitting here, at the edge of the stage, watching the shadows dance across the polished hard wood of the stage, longing dance with them. I lay my hand over my protruding midriff, silently cursing the child that grew inside of me. As if he knew what I was saying, he kicked at my hand, causing a smile to spread across my face.

It won't be long now, just another few weeks.

"What are you doing up here?" His familiar voice called from behind me. I turned my head to see Erik sit beside me, wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"Just thinking." I turned to look at him, those blue green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"About what Mon Ange?"

"I've been thinking of what to name him." A smile spread across his face, as he placed his hand over the child, feeling his restlessness.

"Are you so sure it will be a boy?" He teased.

"Yes I am." I let my head rest upon his shoulder, as images of what I once was danced over the bare stage.

"What what names where you thinking?"

"Well, Erik of course, but maybe Ryan, or Sean." Erik shook his head slightly.

"Ryan, Sean? Aren't those Celtic?"

"Yes, what's wrong with them?" I protest.

"I like those names!"

"I'm not saying anything against them. It's just, I thought maybe his name could have some meaning, like named after someone."

His words make sense, but who could we name him for?

"What about Henrik?" A small laugh escaped Erik's lips.

"Henry! I shrink from you!" Erik mimicked. I laughed slightly, before gently slapping his shoulder.

"I was being serious Erik! That is my father's name!"

"It's a fine name." He smiled down at me, before kissing my cheek.

"And what if it is a girl?"

"It won't be." I answered plainly.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I just do. Would a girl do such damage to my body?" I joked, letting my hands fall on top of my Bulbous stomach, only inches below my breasts.

"Your beautiful." He said, kissing the tops of my hands.

"Especially with the child."

"To you maybe, but not others. It's this little one that has stopped me from dancing." I gazed over the stage. The Figures of us completing the complicated dance in my mind.

"Would you like to dance?" He whispered tenderly in my ear.

"If only I could." A long full sigh escaped my lips.

"Then lets dance." He took my hands in his, helping me up off the ground.

"Erik, I am eight and half months pregnant, how do you expect me to dance?" His smile widened, a hint of lust hung in that grin.

"You miss dancing, why not dance with me now?" He lead me out into the middle of the stage.

"But Erik, I can't." My gaze dropped to the floor, well, What would have been the floor, had I not been so large. Erik pulled me into him, pressing my as close as our child would allow.

"Why not?" His seductive voice range in my ear, as he began to lead me through what might have been called a dance, but rather was a slow twirl.

"For one thing, there is no music." I tried to point out, but the look in those eyes silenced me.

Softly, Erik began to hum my favorite song into my ear, letting our steps match the rhythm of the slow song. I could almost laugh at the simplicity of this dance, but any dance is better than non.

I can't recall how long we danced, around and around, Erik's hypnotizing voice ringing in my ear. Something about the simplistic dance took my energy away, and caused my head to feel as if it too was spinning, only in the opposite direction. The movement was too much for me, Causing me to collapse on the ground, the sudden drop creating it's own nausea. Erik followed me to the floor, lifting my head onto his lap.

"Mon Ange, Forgive me." He whimpered, taking me up into his arms.

"I only wanted to make you happy." He stroked my head tenderly, both guilt and fear in those eyes.

"It's alright Erik." I tried to comfort him, but my mind felt dazed, and words came out in a faint whisper.

"Lets just go home." Holding back tears, Erik nodded his head, and carried me off towards our home.

As we were descending down the main staircase, the world around me seemed to spin faster, and faster,

increasing the nausea, as a throbbing pain seemed to fill my head.

"Mon Ange." Erik whimpered, although he sounded miles away. I looked up at my husband, only his brilliant eyes visible, then the comforting darkness of nothing.

A/N- I realized after re-reading this, is sort of sounds like an ending, which it is nothing of the sort. Normally I don't give away the plot, but I must say that this isn't an ending, there is still more to come.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry for such a short chapter, The next will be longer.

Little Lotte- How did the prom dress shopping go? Love ya!

Amber- As you know, I can't keep the names the same from the original fic.

Chapter 36

Since the day I collapsed after dancing with Erik, Roxanne has put me on bed rest. She claimed there was nothing wrong with me, that I was just over exhausted, and that I should never have even dreamed of doing such things in my state.

My mind has driven me to the point of insanity these two weeks, I almost wish the child will come soon, so that this torture will end.

Erik has done his best to tend to me, and physically he has done a wonderful job, but he couldn't possibly know the torment my mind is in. Every little flaw in the room has made itself apparent. From the slightly frayed curtain, which Ayesha has taken to play with when Erik is not home, to the uneven stone walls, each little crevasse an unbearable eye sore. I fear if I must stay in this room any longer, I will truly be mad, if I am not already. I try to close my eyes and let my mind wander, images of my Erik and our child dance in my mind, but always are interrupted, either by Erik or Ayesha, or, when I am alone, my insanity changes the images, to such unspeakable things.

I knew all day that he wanted to come, but I didn't say anything to Erik, he had spent all day composing, and I wished not to disturb him. The child couldn't have made it any more obvious, never has he caused such a ruckus inside of me. Around mid evening, he made his need apparent.

"Erik!" I called out for him. He rushed into our room, only needing to glance at me to know what I was calling him for, his son wished to be born.

"Go get Roxanne." I told him, pointing to the door.

"I can't leave you here alone, not like this!" He rushed to my side, grabbing my hand.

Does he not realize I need her? How does he expect me to do this on my own? Why must he argue with me now?

"Erik Go!" Never have I so forcefully screamed at him, but in my defence, I have never been in a situation like this before. He took a step back, glancing between me, and the door, trying to debate if he should listen to me.

"Please go." I whispered, trying to reassure him that I need him to do this for me. Hesitantly, he listened to me, disappearing into the darkness.

I can't recall how long he was gone, only that the pains started, each time growing in intensity, and length. Ayesha curl up next to me, realizing the pain I was in, and tried to comfort me. I did my best to ignore her, only bracing myself for the next jolting shot to surge through my body.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Erik returned to my side, Roxanne following right behind him.

"What took you so long?" I snapped at them. Erik looked over at Roxanne, the tips of his ears turning red, as he took my hands in his.

"Roxanne was... she was..." He started, unable to find the word. Another shot of pain pulsed through my weak body. Unintentionally, I tried to relive some of the pain into Erik, digging my nails into the flesh of his hand. He didn't say a word to what I was doing to him, only smiled at me tenderly.

"I was with a man, I think his name was Carlos." She answered plainly, moving my legs so that she could get a clear look at where the child will soon pass from. Normally I would inquire, but I wished not to think of anything, only finishing this.

"You can do this, Mon Ange." Erik whispered into my ear tenderly, as he pushed away the hair that stuck to my face from perspiration.

Roxanne spoke to me, but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my blood rushing in my veins, getting louder and louder, as the pain intensified.

Why won't he just enter this world! He wished to! Why cause so much pain for me? If Erik wasn't beside me, holding my head, I know this pain would overtake me.

Faster and faster the blood rushed, drowned out everything, even my own vision. All that mattered was ending the pain. I focused all the energy I could muster to help the child out. The world around me seemed to shatter, a majority of the pain washed away. As the pain subsided, I could feel the world around me again, the wet sheets, my Erik's soft hands on my own, the heaving of my chest with my laboured breath, and the piercing cry of an infant. My child.

"You were right, Mon Ange." Erik's voice spoke into my ear, filled with such love, driving the remaining pain away.

"He is so beautiful." His voice cracked, as those tears of joy fell down his cheek.

Roxanne came into my view, placing a small bundle into my arms.

"Congratulations."

never has anything looked as beautiful as that bald pink child. How innocent, and helpless he looks in my arms. Erik leaned over me,kissing my cheek with relief, running his finger along the child's jaw. Even Ayesha found herself standing behind me on the headboard, gazing over me at the child.

"Mon Ange." Erik whimpered, looking between him and me.

"I love you." His lips met mine, before meeting the child's forehead.

"And I love you, My son."

"I love you, My Henrik." The child cooed, burring it's head against the drenched nightgown I wore, pressing itself against my breast. As he did, his eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of breathtaking blue green eyes, Erik's eyes.

Those same chilling tears ran down my own face, as I looked up at my husband, an overwhelming smile upon my face. He raised his had to caress the side of my face, unknowingly giving me a glimpse of the crimson blood that trickled from where my nails dug into his flesh. He was careful to only us the back's of his fingers, trying his best to conceal what I did to him.

"He looks just like you." Erik spoke tenderly.

"The essence of beauty."


	37. Chapter 37

Little Lotte- More fluff... why do I write it? I hate fluff... oh well... Love you! And what's up with Erik not knowing music? I prey you are just being sarcastic, like all those other comments in it... Love you!

Warning: More fluff, and slight comic relief.

Chapter 37

"It's so large!" My left hand clung to Erik's arm tighter, in awe at the beauty before me.

"Only the best for my love." He stole a quick kiss.

"It's even better on the inside." His triumphant smile widened.

"It is perfect." My eyes widened like a young mutt. A giggle of excitement escaped my lips, causing Erik to laugh as well.

"You act as if you have never seen one before." He commented sarcastically.

"Well, Besides my father's, and your's, I have never had one to call my own." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting it dangle just above Henrik's sleep form, which laid pressed against my right chest.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Erik, how could I not!" I turned to face him, looking up into those loving eyes.

"When you said you had a surprise, I never expected this." If the child had not been in my arms, I would have embraced my husband.

"A house!"

My gaze left those perfect eyes, to gaze upon the large property. We stood on the side of the street, gazing up at the oversized home. Everything about it was overwhelming, from the pale white paint on the walls of the structure, the large rose gardens, to even a small stable peeking out from behind the rear of the home.

"How on earth could you possibly afford this? I don't even think the patron of the Opera house could!"

Erik laughed slightly, leading me through the massive red oak doors. The inside of the house took my breath away. Despite the aristocratic outer appearance, the inside resembled the same rich, Gothic style of our old home. From the deep red walls, golden candelabras, mohagony wooded furniture, to the giant chandelier in the main atrium, the house couldn't have been any closer to my dream home. The house was completely furnished, some of it, from our old home, including his giant pipe organ.

"When did you get everything in here?" I asked, walking over to the writing desk that sat at the end of the room, which past resting place was beside his organ, my battered copy of faust laid on the top.

"While you were with Meg, showing off Henrik, Murtagh found some men who would move it, without any sort of questions." My husband, the master at surprises.

"When did you buy this place?" I asked, my curiosity grew. How long had Erik been able to keep this secret from me?

"Does it matter, Mon Ange?" He asked, knowing I wanted to know, only wanting to play with my patience. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour.

"It does." My voice was louder than I wished, causing Henrik to stir in my arms.

"Do you remember the night we danced out on the stage?"

"How could I forget." I glanced down at Henrik, his mesmerizing eyes fluttered open, as the small child yawned.

"When I came up behind you, I was returning home from signing the last papers." Erik also took notice of his son's waking presence, and softly took him from my arms, cradling him in his own.

"There is something I want to show you." Those loving eyes locked on mine, before he lead me up the winding staircase. He stopped at a closed door.

"I hope you like it." Slowly he opened it, revealing a brilliant nursery. He lead me into the sky blue room, a large, white cradle sat in the center of the room, a small, pale blue arm chair sat beside it. Erik placed Henrik in the cradle, rocking it softly for him.

"Erik." I whimpered, looking around the nursery.

"It's perfect, like everything you have ever done for me." He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

He returned his attention to the child, softly singing our son to sleep.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensational_

_Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination_

_silently the senses, abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night._

Erik's voice faded off, as the child already laid fast asleep.

"He loves your voice." I said, wrapping my arms around his torso, resting my head against his shoulder blade.

"But, who wouldn't?" I couldn't see my husband's face, but I knew he was smiling.

"Now that Henrik is asleep, there is one more thing I want to show you." He pulled away from me, making his way to the right, where a large, white door sat. he turned to me, a wolfish grin upon his face. He opened the door, revealing the master bedroom.

The phoenix shaped bed sat in the center of the main wall, a large, Victorian fireplace sat to one end, whilst the other sat a oversized vanity, and full length mirror. Just about the bed, a large, oval stained glass window depicting a pair of angels laid. The light form the window cascaded over the bed, creating a rainbow of rich, deep colours to lay upon the black red sheets. Like the day Erik proposed to me,deep red roses scattered the room.

"Oh, Erik!" I threw my arms around his neck, bringing his face to mine in a passionate kiss. When we finally drew apart, both of us gasped for hair.

"Where is Ayesha?" The thought just crossed my mind.

"Murtagh is taking care of her." He panted out, attacking my lips again.

"Shouldn't we bring her home?" I asked when we parted again.

"Not yet." A wolfish grin spread across his face, as he guided me over to the bed, layng me down as he hasn't done in what seems like ages.

"Let us enjoy being alone first."


	38. Chapter 38

The chapter you all have been waiting for, where I finally reveal her name... duuuuuuuuuuuun dun dun dun duuunnnnnnnnnn.

Little Lotte- please don't hurt me, I am really sorry for this, I literally weeped as I wrote. I love you!

Chapter 38

It has been eight years since I first met Erik, and I have never regretted one of those two thousand nine hundred twenty-two days. Through the sorrow, and joy, I would not have changed one minute of it.

If someone was to tell me my life would turn out like this, I would have laughed at them. Who would have thought I would be a mother of three, beautiful children, Henrik, Antoinette, Genivere, And another of his inside me. That I would live like royalty, in this comforting surrounding Erik has created for the children and I, That I would have found such a love. My Erik, things have not changed a bit over the years, probably the reason I have so many children.

My figure was never given the chance to return to what it once was, but even with carrying three children, I am not as large as most of the other women to have births so close together. When Henrik was born, I worried about ever returning to dance, but the thought faded quickly as he grew. Despite how I had once felt about children, having my own, with the man I love beside me, I couldn't be happier raising them.

How much my children resemble their father, little Genivere and Henrik have his brilliant green-blue eyes, while Antoinette has my own deep ash-brown eyes. They all have soft blond hair, Genivere inheriting my curls, while the other's have his pin strait locks. They all have his dominated features, except little Henrik with my tip-tilted nose. Erik has taught them well, despite their young ages of six, four, and three. He has bathed them in the arts, allowing each one to take up their own nitch. Henrik has taken to music like his father, any instrument in Erik's collection, which might have more instruments than a full orchestra, his fingers have passed over, the organ, and violin he plays quite well. Antoinette has found herself sketching, mostly of her siblings, and occasionally Ayesha. Genivere spends hours playing dress up, claiming on day she wants to be a ballerina just like her mother. Erik has even taught the oldest two to read, classics that are far beyond a normal child's range, the fist book our little Henrik read being Faust, but of course. Every night, the children gather around as the two oldest, Erik and I take turns reading, at the moment we have found our selfs in the mist of Pride and Prejudice.

For some reason, the children seem unusual restless today, probably because Erik is not home. My husband and brother when of early this morning, and have yet to return, despite the failing light.

Meg has spent all day at my side, chasing after my children as best as she can, practicing. For as long as Meg and Murtagh have been together, They have never married, and just now are expecting their first child. For the first time all day, the two of us collapsed on a pair of arm chairs in the drawing room, exhausted from the bickering between the Anny and Gen.

"Ready for your own?" I teased Meg, who looked down at her bulbous torso. She is about midway through her pregnancy, while I just found out about mine.

"I don't see how you can do it to be honest." Meg spoke, placing her hand over stomach.

"How can you keep a smile upon your face, with so many?" I hadn't realized it till then that a wide grin lay upon my face.

"It's all because of Erik." I told her plainly.

"If he wasn't here to help me with them, I don't know what I would do. They actually listen to him."

The two of us giggled as if we were young ones, before my oldest entered the room.

"Mother, Meggie, Madame Roxanne is here, she says it's important." He panted out, winded no doubt from running up the winding stairs. Despite our body's wishes, we rose from the chairs, and quickly followed Henrik to the main atrium, where Roxanne stood, soaked to the bone, from a mixture of water, and blood.

"What's wrong?" I rushed to her, worried for my soon to me midwife. Coming closer to her, the severity of her injuries came into view. Nothing deadly, but someone had certainly taken time to inflict multiple bruises, and count less shallow cuts.

"It's Erik." Her face turned pale.

"Dorian is back. Please, Erik needs you." Fear flickered in her eyes.

"What? Where?" I tried to control the fear in my voice, so that Henrik wouldn't hear it, but no avail.

"In front of the Opera House." Henrik grabbed at my skirt, bringing my attention down to him.

"What's wrong with father?" He asked, the fear I carried in my eyes spread to his.

"Nothing Henry," I tried to reassure him, sinking to my knees.

"He just needs me to go to him, will you behave for Meg?" Hesitantly, Henrik nodded his head, letting go of my skirt. Meg shot me a worried glance, before I disappeared through the name doors. Running as fast as my feet could carry me, I made my way through the rain to the stables, there was no way I could make it to the opera house on foot, and it was too late to call for a carriage. Making my way past the few horses we owned, I stopped in front of my black mare, the sweet creature Erik had given to me when we first moved into this home. It took only a minute to place the reins and saddle upon her.

We rode off as fast as she could take me. With Each gallop, she unwillingly kicked the dirty water up from the street onto the hem of my dress, but that didn't matter, only getting to my Erik.

His was not the first time Dorian has returned, but nothing has happened between him and Erik since that day I had to bandage my husband up. He has gotten into fights with Roxanne, the poor dear, I don't know why she stayed attached to that horrid man, I have never been able to figure her out.

As we approached the opera house, we found ourself running into a group of people standing in front of the steps.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed at them, not caring what they thought, only that they let me get to my Erik. Slowly the group parted, allowing me to get closer. When Murtagh came into view, standing at the top of the steps, I dismounted my mare, hurrying over to my brother. Erik sat on the other side of the steps, curled up, his face buried into his hands.

"Murtagh, what in God's name is going on?" I practically yelled at him as I approached him. In all they years I have known my brother, this was the first time he remained silent, only glancing over at my husband fearfully.

I looked around the group that surrounded them. Most of them I recognized as stagehands, or grown messenger boys from the Opera House. The same look of fear sat among all their faces, but one. The man that stood apart from the rest, a malicious smile upon that twisted face, Dorian.

"What's the matter Erik? Don't want people to see the real you? The monster?" He raised his his arm out of his cloak, revealing Erik's wax mask.

"Don't want them to look upon your face? You don't want them to see the devil's child? Although, I hear you go by The Phantom now." His malicious voice enraged the crowd.

"Erik!" Without thinking, I found myself sinking down beside him, wrapping him into my embrace, kissing his back wig.

"Take no notice of the Harlem girl! This monster, he killed her, He is responsible for Madame Giry's death!" The crowd roared with hatred again.

My heart felt as if it would burst. Madame Giry? No, it can't be.

Erik's body began to shake, as he sobbed into my chest. Not only to comfort him, but myself, I pulled him closer to me, stroking his hair.

"Erik?" I whimpered, tears streaming down my face.

"I didn't. You know I would never hurt her, I love her, I always have. I don't know what happened. She was furious at Murtagh and I... She just collapsed. I...I" His muffled voice spoke into me.

"Shh... I know you wouldn't." I looked up at that monster, He held my hate filled glare for a moment, before returning to the crowd.

"Stop Lying beast! I saw you, you pulled out that famous magic lasso of yours." His voice hissed. From behind him, one young man stepped forward, wiping some of the rain from his forehead.

"How could you have seen him? When you where sitting in the inn, drinking, because your girlfriend left you." I recognized the voice to be of John Mazabeth. He joined us at the steps, smiling at me briefly, as if to show that he remembered me.

"Shut up, you foolish boy! You know nothing of this matter." Dorian dropped Erik's mask, reaching into his pocket for something else, a pistol.

The sound of the shot echoed around us, as John fell to the ground, blood pulsing from the wound between his green eyes.

The crowd silenced, as Erik practically jumped from my arms, staring at Dorian with hatred. The crowd silently gasped at my Husbands face, flinching back in horror.

"You call me the monster? You just shot an innocent boy!" Erik's overpowering voice echoed just as the gunshot, silencing the crowd completely.

"Please don't do any thing stupid, my love." I whispered, secretly pleading to him. As quickly as Dorian had pulled the gun, Erik had his sword from it's sheath, the tip of the blade hovering just above his throat.

"Come on, you beast, kill me! Show them all the real monster you are." That wicked smile grew, as Erik's hand began to quiver. Slowly, he pulled the sword from his neck, turning his back to Dorian.

"I am no monster." Erik approached me, taking my hands in his, helping me up off the ground.

"Lets go home." I pulled myself up onto my toes, kissing his nose.

"The children miss you." As I spoke, Erik seemed to lunge forward, a bewildered look hung on his face.

"Erik?" I broke from him, trying to understand what had happened. Dorian stepped out from behind Erik, that grin upon his face. he held in his hand, a sharp, deep red object. A knife. Erik stumbled forward into my arms.

"No." It couldn't be, I wrapped my arms around my fallen love, his precious blood flowed over my fingers.

"Mon Ange."Erik gasped out, raising his face to mine.

"I didn't kill her, I haven't killed since I met you, I haven't touched the Punjab since it met your neck." He whimpered out, desperately.

"I know Erik, you don't have to say anything." I could feel the hot tears stream down my face,.

"I love you, Mon Ange."

"Erik, no, I'm going to take care of you, you're going to be fine." He can't, I refuse to believe it.

I pulled him closer to my, pulling off his wig, burring my face into his splotchy blond hair.

"I love you Mon Ange, My Wife, You have given my heaven, and now I shall wait for you there. I Love you Jammes." With one last gasping breath, he closed those perfect , tender eyes, letting his life slip away.

"Erik, no, Erik, don't leave me, Erik." I moaned, cradling his body closer to mine. Slowly, I kissed his lips praying he would awake like in a fairy tale, but my angel shall never wake, never.

"I love you Erik." I couldn't let him go, I can't. What is worth living without my angel? Why hadn't he stabbed me too? Why couldn't I have died in my Angel's place?

I don't know how it happened, but my body rose from Erik's, turning to that monster. Rage pulsed through my body, Only one thing crossed my mind, revenge.

He will pay.

Slowly I stepped forward, my hands involuntarily curling into a tight fist, my nails riping into my own skin.

"Erik should have killed you when he had the chance! You are no man!" I screamed. Letting my voice pulse with my utter most hatred for that thing.

"He is my husband! The father of my children! Of my unborn child! My best friend! My lover! My world!" The hard flesh of my hand found itself crushing into that monster's face, my ring cutting deep into him, causing him to fall to the floor. His knife slip out of his hand, as his gun fell from his holster. Murtagh rushed to my side, picking up the weapons, and stepping back. He wouldn't even dream of stopping me. No one will deny me.

The world around me seemed to disappear, the crowd, Murtagh, the life less bodies, only Dorian was in my vision. He rose, wiping the blood from his mouth, never losing that grin.

That same beast that had been released so long ago on Christine escaped, this time with more furry than a wounded banshee. The world around me blurred, only the smell of his blood, the feel of it's warmth mixing with the cool rain, the sound of his shortening breath, the thrill of the kill mattered.

"How dare you take his life! He spared yours! He acted as a real man should! He is a genius! A musician! A composer! A writer! An architect! He is perfect! Perfect! His soul is pure! He is an angel! An angel!" My voice echoed around me, bringing the world back.

I was on top of what must have been Dorian, although his face was unrecognizable. I staggered off of him, looking around at the crowd. No one spoke, no one moved. They just stared at me, both pity and fear in those faces.

"Jammes." Murtagh's voice whimpered beside me. His strong arms wrapped around me.

The gravity of the situation hit me: My angel was murdered, and I murdered for him.

I sank to the ground, Murtagh falling right beside me. He cradled me in his arms as I sobbed uncontrollably into him.

This can't be happening, this can't be real.


	39. Chapter 39

Little Lotte- I love you so much, and I can't stop thinking about you, hopefully it all went well tonight. Don't worry, I'm working on your other story next... Erik and I love you!

Chapter 39

Erik Destler

1831-1881

Beloved husband and father

A true angel of music

How could you have done this to me? Why, Erik why?

I stand before his cold gravestone, my love, my angel lay beneath my feet.

Your stone is beautiful, my love, it would make you proud. The blue-grey stone matches the colour of your eyes when you weep in the failing light, the inlaid angel looks as beautiful as you, my love, even the children think so. Your children, they miss you dearly, almost as much as I do, but no one knows the extent of my torment.

I want to join you, I want to leave this earthly body to be with you. I would have already taken my own, to join you, but you left me with this child growing inside. I have contemplated how I would do it, if I could, but each time the thought of killing something of your's sickens me, I must wait till it is born, to be with you.

I let my hands rest over the growing child, wishing the remaining months will go by faster, instead of the agonizing minutes these last four months have been.

You are a grandfather, my love. Meg gave birth to a beautiful little boy. He's inherited His father's charm, including those deep ocean blue eyes of his. My heart weeps for Meg, after all, she lost you and Madame Giry both, but she has Murtagh still, whilst I am left alone.

Murtagh has done his best to avoid me, I have not heard him speak of what happened, but I can see in his eyes he feels guilty. He shouldn't feel it, but we all do, we all think what could I have done to save you? That night keeps replaying in my mind, I try to push it out of my mind, but It won't leave.

I could feel the tears burning my cheeks, but I don't care. I collapsed onto the soft ground before his grave, digging my nails into the dirt.

Why did you leave? You know I can't live without you! I have never felt so empty inside, I died with you on that day, but I have been cursed. What am I being punished for? What did I do to deserve this? Why would God put me through such hell?

"Jammes, Jammes." His voice sang into into my ear.

"Erik?" A brief glimmer of hope rose in my dead heart as I rose from the ground, staring up in to the heavens.

"Have you forgotten you angel? So soon my wife?" His voice was louder, clearer. It wasn't just in my head, It couldn't be.

"Erik, what am I to do? I can't do this alone, I can't live without you, I can't care fore them, Erik, Not without you."

"Jammes, Mon Ange, you are never alone, Have I not promised I shall always be with you? I would never lie to you, I love you and will always be there."

"But Erik," I whimpered, trying to hold back my sobs, but failing.

"Don't cry for me, Mon Ange. You gave me a heaven I could never have dreamed of, it was my turn to join the real thing." His voice started to fade away, taking the remains of my heart with it.

"Erik, please, I need you, Erik, Comeback!" I called out to the sky, the world around me stayed silent. The only sound coming from the cool gentle breeze that nipped at my face, dancing across my flesh.

"You can't leave me here all alone, alone."

"Your not alone Ace." Murtagh's voice came from behind me. Slowly he approached me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, looking down at Erik's gave. I hadn't realized till his warm body wrapped around mine how cold I was, cold as death, as I wish I was.

"You still have your family." He whispered into my ear, before resting his face in my untamed hair.

I want to talk to him, I really do, but I can't form the words, I haven't been able since his death.

"You should get inside, It's too cold out here, especially for you." Not wanting to argue with him, I nodded my head softly, following him back to the carriage. We sat in silence as the driver started for home.

"How did you know I was here?" I whispered, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Where else have you been? You spend just was much time their as if you were dead."

"I am dead." Sighing heavily, he reached for my hands, trying to warm my cold flesh, but they will never warm, Not with my heart so cold.

"I... I want to talk to you..." He stumbled out, unsure if he should continue. I looked up into those deep eyes of his, letting him know I would listen, nothing could hurt me now, I have already felt all the hurt I could.

"Madame Giry was furious at us, Erik and I. When she found out I wanted to buy a house for Meg, and the baby, she was determined to stop it, especially since we have no plans for marriage. I want too, but you know Meg, she refuses to get married, It's not like I haven't asked."

"I know, she's stubborn." That familiar grin spread across his face briefly, before he continued with the story.

"Erik tried to stand up for us, He argued on our behave, since we have been together almost as long as you two" He dropped his gaze to the floor, after seeing the tears start to well in my eyes again.

"She wouldn't give up, I knew she wouldn't, but I still tried. I know she feared losing Meg. Meg was her life, her reason for living, without her well..." Once again he faded off, not liking the emotional direction his words were taking. He rested his face in his palms, overwhelmed with grief.

"I should have known better, I should have known not to get her upset. I knew she she had problems with her heart. It's my fault." He whimpered, burring his face in his palms deeper, a tear ran down his arm, wetting his black pants.

Please Murtagh, don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. I can't handle it, You have to be strong, one of us must be strong.

"Scout, it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself." As he has done so many times for me, I wrapped myself around him in a tight embrace, softly stroking his dark locks.

"It's all my fault. Madame Giry, Erik, the boy..." Heartbreaking tears fell down his pale cheeks.

Please stop, please. You don't know how much it hurts to see you cry.

"Shh..." I whispered, kissing his forehead. Causing him to look up at me, only causing more pain to look into the deep, watery abyss of his eyes.

"I just stood there and let it happen. I should have done something, I could have stopped it, somehow..."

"Scout will you shut up and listen to me? It's not your fault, you did what you could. None of us could have stopped him, you forget, my brother, Erik was in my arms when it happened, If anything, It is my own fault."

"But, I could of..."

"Gotten yourself killed as well! What would we have done then? I couldn't handle that Scout, I couldn't loose all of you." He sighed heavily, excepting my word, realizing I was right.

"I guess."

We remained silent the rest of the way home. When we entered, Anny and Henrik came running toward up, wide smiles upon their faces.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Anny threw her arms around my leg, clinging to me joyously. Henrik attached himself to Murtagh, he has always loved his uncle.

"Uncle Murry, your back!"

"Anny, and Henrik, I'm sorry we left." I looked back up at my brother, the tears from the way here vanished from his face, only a fake smile remained.

How hard it is to lie to my children, pretend everything is alright, pretend that I am not sad, If they knew the truth... If they knew I wanted to leave this world, they would never forgive me, I can't forgive myself for wanting to leave them.

"Where is Gen?" As I spoke, Anny separated herself from my leg, her deep eyes locking on my own.

"She's crying mother, in your room." The apparent happiness of my children faded, only the gloom that Murtagh and I kept inside remained. I glanced over at my brother quickly, before hurrying up those winding stairs, to the door of my bedroom.

How I hate and love that room. How many times have I cried in there? Thinking of him? How many memories does it hold? From the greatest joys, to the heartbreaking sorrow, all emotions have been felt in that room. Every time I am alone in that dark room, images dance in my mind. Images of my Erik. Making love to my Husband in that bed, each of our children being born in that bed. How many hours have Erik and I laid awake in that bed? Holding each other? Just talking? How much torment must I put my heart through every time I go in there? The room reeks of his sweet smell, if only he was there, waiting for me, as he always has.

Gen's soft sobs came from the other side of the wood, followed by the soft cooing of my best friend. Gathering the little strength I have left, I walking into that hunting room, My daughter sat curled in Meg's lap on my bed, clinging to her father's usual white mask.

"Gen, darling."As I approached her, she lifted her face, those angelic tears my husband once cried fell down his daughter's face. Gen threw herself into my arms, grasping at the fabric of my dress helplessly.

"I'm so sorry." Meg whimpered, looking between Gen and I.

"I thought the door was locked, I didn't mean..." She faded off, dropping her gaze.

"It's fine, it was bound to happen someday." Slowly I pulled the mask from my child's clutch, placing it on the side of the bed. I pulled her soft blond curls away from her face.

"Do you remember the song he used to sing to you? The lullaby?"Slowly she nodded her head, and softly hummed the tune.

"He sang pretty." She whimpered, returning to the calming melody.

"He had a beautiful voice." I bit down on my lip, focusing all I could to keep the tears away, she can't see my frailty.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensational_

_Darkness wakes, and stirs imagination_

_Silently the senses, abandon their defenses_

_Helpless to resist the notes I write_

_For I compose the music of the night._

I sang to her soft hum. As I sang, Henrik and Anny found themselves coming to me, sitting beside their sister, singing along.

_Slowly, gently, Night unfurls it's splendour_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Hearing is believing_

_Music is deceiving_

_Hard as lightening, _

_Soft as candle lightening_

_Dare you trust the music of the night_

Even Murtagh found himself joining us, caring his newly born son in his arms.

_Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth_

_And the truth isn't what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretending _

_But the truth is what it ought to be._

_Softly, deafly_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it feel it,_

_Secretly posses you_

All the other voices faded in my mind, replaced by me Erik's intoxicating song.

_Open up you mind, _

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night..._

Just as there voices faded, so did they, the world around me left, I found myself standing in the meadow, the soft wind grazing over the green grass, and my Erik holding me against his soft, warm body.

_Close your eyes_

_Start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Close your eyes and let music set you free_

_Only then can you belong me_

We began to dance, around in a round, faster and faster, barely toughing the ground, we might have even been hovering over it, our movement was so fast, and light.

_Floating falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me_

_Savour each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_Let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write,_

_The power of the music of the night._

He bent his face down to me, his lips touching mine ever so softly, before pulling away. As he did, he faded away, my bed room returning into my sight, my children, brother, and best friend surrounding me.

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night. _

For now my Erik, I shall listen to you, But I don't know how long I can listen, how long I can wait to see you again.


	40. Chapter 40

The final chapter! It's a short one, but hopefully you will all approve.

Little Lotte- It's over, tear... I hope You enjoyed it, I love you so much, I would just die if something happened to you.

Chapter 40

Meg squeezed my hand eagerly, a smile of anticipation upon her face.

"Jammes," She whispered into my ear happily, knowing that today was the day, the child wouldn't wait any longer. A wide smile spread across my face.

Yes, the child will be born soon, and I will be able to join you, my love.

Roxanne entered the room, seeing look upon Meg's face and my own, and began to prepare for it's arrival.

If you were only here my love, how am I going to do this without you? It was your presence that made this pain bearable, but without you? Maybe god will be merciful and take my life, so that I won't have to take my own.

The pains started, insignificant at first, but grew intensely. None of the other children caused as much turmoil as this one, but then again, Erik's gentle touch is not here to sooth the pain. Even Henrik didn't worry me as much as this little one, each aggravating minute of this pregnancy has drained me, I must look like an old women, instead of the twenty eight year old girl I am. I don't have to look in the mirror to know how I look, I can feel it, the death that looms over me, Meg and Roxanne think it is just from grief, and stress of the pregnancy, they don't know the extend of it. I know how my father felt, loosing my mother. How he was able to survive, I can't understand. How much stronger he is then me, I can't take this, I can't stand it any longer.

"Jammes, Please." His voice rang in my ear.

How many times have I imagined your voice? Thought I have seen you? But all I have heard was the wind, and seem only shadows.

"Please, Mon Ange, be strong, for me?" Even if it is just my mind tricking me, how can I deny him? I must listen to him, for now, till this child comes.

"Come on Jammes, you have to try!" Roxanne scowled me.

"Push!"

Biting down hard on my lip, I focused all my thoughts and energy on the child, digging my fingers deep into the sheets wet from my perspiration, trying to pry the pain away, only causing more.

"I can't do this." I whimpered out, looking up towards the heavens, calling out to my husband.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough." Meg leaned over me, peeling my hair from my wet face.

"Shh... You can, you have to, for them." She gazed over at the door, referring to my children, who waited with Murtagh on the other side of our home.

Knowing she was right, I tried again, closing my eyes to the world, screaming out in pain, but continuing. Only wishing for it to end.

as I have so many time since his death, I found myself leaving this world, calling for him. Once again at the meadow, Erik waits for me, that tender smile sitting on his face.

"Jammes," He approached me, taking me once again into his arms.

"Take care of him, My wife, he will need you."

"But Erik, I need you." those soft gloved fingers found themselves under my chin, pushing my gaze into his.

"Take care of him, he needs your love."

I returned back to my body, relief flooded it as the sound of my child's piercing cry hit my ears. Lifting my heavy eyelids, watching Roxanne's back patiently, waiting for her to clean the child, and bring it over. Slowly, she turned to me, carrying the bundle in her arms, placing it in my own.

"He is... He is..." She turned away, stepping away from the bed to try to hide the grim look upon her face.

Tenderly I gazed down at the child, Erik's last son. Hot tears streamed down my cheek, as I kissed the forehead of Erik's child. There was no doubt he inherited all of his best features. His brilliant green blue eyes, perfectly formed pink lips, small clefted chin, long nose, and his father's deformity, the splotchy uneven red skin covering the left side of his face.

"I'm so sorry." Roxanne spoke, shaking her head with sorrow.

"Why? He is perfect." My tears fell onto the child's face, making him stir in my arms. I held him closer to my chest, his cry softened at my tender movements.

Meg leaned over the bed to get a better look at her little brother, also being brought to tears at the child's resemblance to her father.

"Every one of our children have been named after someone. Henrik after my father, Antoinette after your mother," I motioned to Meg,

"Genivere after Murtagh's mother," I ran the back of my index finger along the side of the child's face. "Erik always wanted them to be after people in my life. My husband, he could never to anything without thinking of me, as I couldn't with out him." I looked up at Meg, she shared the same overwhelming joyful gaze I carry.

"And now, my last, beautiful child, I have saved the greatest name for you." I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"My Little Erik."

My love, my Erik, what trickery you play, and how I love you for it. You send such a child to me, making sure I will stay with them? You must have known I couldn't go through with it, after having a child such as this, you know I won't leave them now. Don't think I don't love the others, I love them with all my heart, but they would be in good hands if I joined you, Murtagh and Meg are wonderful, and would have cared for them, but I refuse to give up on this one, I could never hand him off to another. Not while he is just like you.

Thank you, my love, for sending such a gift, I shall wait to see you, but only to insure your children's futures. My heart aches for you, but I won't be joining you just yet. I will see this child grows, and is accepted. I will teach him all the things you have done for our others, I will always remind him the love of his father. He will face the same cruel world as you my love, but I will make sure he will overcome them.

Until we mean again my love, I shall be thinking of you always.


End file.
